Princess?
by Authors03
Summary: Hinata tiba-tiba saja terjatuh kemasa-masa kerajaan? Ia bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali kedunianya! Untung saja ia bertemu seorang pangeran baik hati yang mau memberinya tempat tinggal tapi apakah Hinata akan berhasil kembali ke dunianya sebelum acara pesta dansa sekolah diadakan? Hari yang sungguh ia nantikan atau apakah ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia nya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari, terlihat sebuah gedung yang mulai terisi oleh para murid. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang kembali menutup pelan pintu loker nya setelah ia mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran hari ini.

.

Langkah kakinya yang terus melangkah pelan menuju kelas nya dengan beberapa tumpukan buku di tangannya dan rensel yang tergantung dibahunya.

Rambutnya yang terkepang dua, dengan kaca mata bening bulat besar. Terus melangkah dengan kepalanya yang terus tertunduk, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan mata yang terus menatap nya jijik dan merendahkan. Sang gadis bersurai indigo yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah sering mendapatkan tatapan itu tapi ia masih tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlari, menjauh dari semua murid di sekolah Sma Konoha tempat ia belajar itu.

.

"Akkhh..!" teriak sang gadis bersurai indigo pelan, takut dan terkejut ketika ia menabrak sekumpulan gadis di depan nya tanpa sengaja yang membuat dirinya terjatuh, ter duduk dilantai dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya tadi yang sudah berserak kelantai. Beberapa gadis yang tertabrak tadi tidak terjatuh tapi termundur beberapa langkah.

Sebuah tatapan jijik yang dihadiahkan untuk gadis bersurai indigo yang telah menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis-gadis ini.

Sekumpulan gadis yang langsung melipatkan kedua tangan mereka di dekat dada mereka.

"Hei Hinata! Kalau jalan itu lihat lihat!" marah salah satu gadis yang bisa disimpulkan bosnya yang membuat semua orang disekitar sana berkumpul hendak memyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku Karin!" jawab Hinata takut sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar gadis sialan! Kau hanya mengotori baju kami!" balas Karin jijik sambil menyapu lengan nya yang tertabrak dengan telapak tangannya.

Perlahan Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap satu persatu ke lima gadis didepannya, mereka yang biasa selalu mengerjai Hinata, Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu membenci Hinata, tidak bukan hanya mereka tapi hampir satu sekolah Sma Konoha ini.

Apakah salah jika gadis miskin dan jelek seperti Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang keren dan populer ini? Jika bukan karena beasiswa, Hinata pasti sudah lama menghilang dari sekolah ini. Hinata yang hanya hidup sebatang kara, tidak ada ayah atau ibu, adik atau kakak, dan teman ataupun saudara apalagi kekasih. Hinata ingin sekali pindah dari sekolah ini tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup uang. Ia yang bersekolah sambil berkerja part time yang hanya cukup membayar sewa kamar dan biaya makannya.

Beruntung nya karena kepintaran Hinata dan kepala sekolah yang baik hati, ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah mewah ini untuk menuntut ilmu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersekolah bukan? Meskipun selalu terendahkan?

"Maa-maafkan aku!" jawab Hinata lagi ketika ia berdiri menghadap lima gadis didepannya dan masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Karin yang langsung mendorong kuat bahu Hinata yang membuat Hinata kembali terjatuh terduduk dilantai dan meringis kesakitan. Karin yang langsung melangkah pergi diikuti oleh teman-temannya, mereka bahkan tidak perduli, mereka telah menginjak buku Hinata atau apakah Hinata kesakitan atau tidak.

Air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir, ia langsung kembali berdiri, mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan tadi Dan langsung berlari menjauh, meninggalkan sekumpulan yang masih menyaksikan, mereka yang terlihat tidak berniat membantu sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada rasa iba sedikitpun dimata mereka.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang jarang atau hampir tidak pernah di hampiri para murid kecuali Hinata.

Hinata yang berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah, tapi semakin menahan nya membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras, Hinata tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan begini tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia masih menangis ketika ada yang merendahkannya? Ia sungguh tidak tahan! Ia ingin sekali membuat perhitungan dengan mereka semua tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin me m per buruk keadaan.

Hinata yang terus ter duduk dilantai sambil terus menyapu sampul bukunya yang terinjak tadi dengan telapak tangannya, terlihat jelas mereka sengaja menginjaknya.

"Hikss..hiks..!" tangis Hinata putus asa, dibalik kacamata nya ketika ia berhenti membersihkan sampul bukunya sambil terus menatap kelantai.

Mereka semua yang selalu bertingkah seperti pangeran dan putri. Apakah Hinata tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka? Hinata tidak ingin di rendah kan! Ia hanya ingin segera lulus dari sekolah ini.

"Huaaa...hikss.. Aa..kuu.. Aku ..a..ku benci di..riku.. Hikss! Aa..aku benci diriku!" teriak Hinata putus asa dengan air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Aku.. Aa..ku benci semuanya.. Hikss..hikss..!"

"Aku.. Hanya minta satu hal.. Hikss.. Cukup jangan memperlakukan ku seperti ini.. Hikss.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata menurunkan suaranya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang kemudian menengelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut itu.

"Hikss.. Huuuaa.. Hikss..hikss..!"

Tanpa disadari ada seseorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang terus saja mengamatinya dibalik dinding didekat tangga. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

.

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, Hinata yang telah tenang, bahkan kepalanya telah kosong, tidak memikirkan apapun dan dengan posisinya yang masih memeluk kakinya dengan kepalanya yang masih tengelam diantara lutut nya. Dan sudah dipastikan Hinata bolos hari ini. Sepertinya ini sudah kedua kalinya Hinata bolos. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Ia hanya merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Perlahan kepala itu pun terangkat, menampilkan wajah Hinata yang sedikit memerah, matanya yang masih bengkak serta memerah begitu juga dengan hidungnya, bekas air mata yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya,

Kedua tangan Hinata yang langsung menghapus jejak air matanya yang kemudian menghela panjang nafas nya sekali.

Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan mengengam kedua tangannya di dekat rok nya.

"Hanya sembilan bulan lagi aku akan lulus, Aku harus kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bertahan. Akan bagus untukku juga jika aku berhasil mendapatkan surat kelulusan sekolah elit ini." ucap Hinata menguatkan dirinya.

Sebuah senyuman jangan menyerah pun menghiasi bibirnya.

Hinata mulai masuk sma ini satu tahun lalu jadi bertahan satu tahun lagi tidak masalah bukan?

Tapi Hinata masih tidak sadar, sang lelaki berurai kuning tadi masih mengamatinya. Tunggu?

Itu berarti sang lelaki ini juga bolos?

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, gedung yang masih terus di isi para murid. Terlihat Hinata yang kembali menutup loker nya yang baru saja ia bersihkan?

Loker nya yang dipenuhi coretan dan sampah. Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam dan membereskan loker nya itu. Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya. Hinata bahkan lupa ini sudah keberapa kalinya. Mereka yang terus menjahili Hinata. Mengotori loker nya, menguncinya di gudang, menyiraminya dengan air kotor, merusak bangkunya yang membuat Hinata di marahi guru dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka bahkan pernah menuduh Hinata mencuri barang mereka. Entahlah? Mungkin Kami-sama masih ber baik hati pada Hinata, itulah sebabnya Hinata bisa lolos dari semua itu.

Hinata yang menyandarkan dirinya di loker panjangnya dan merogoh isi ransel nya. Mengambil sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi Dengan ukuran tidak terlalu kecil maupun besar dan kembali memapah ranselnya.

Hinata yang menatap penuh harap sejenak kotak itu.

"Bagaimama jika ia tidak mau menerimanya? Atau lebih parahnya ia membuangnya dihadapanku?" Hinata membatin kembali ragu.

Hari ini adalah hari special, hari ulang tahun pujaan hati Hinata tapi apakah mungkin lelaki itu akan menerima kado pemberiaan Hinata?

Yang bisa Hinata berikan hanyalah cokelat yang ia buat sendiri dengan penuh cinta. Ia tidak bisa memberikan barang mahal apapun.

"Tidak! Aku harus mencoba nya!" Hinata memberanikan dirinya yang kemudian melirik kesana dan kemari, mencari sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu dan mengamati, masih ditempat yang sama. Seseorang yang ditunggu pun menampakkan dirinya.

Hinata yang langsung berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri lelaki yang ia tunggu tadi.

"Na-Naruto-senpai, selamat u-ulang tahun" ucap Hinata takut dan penuh harap sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil tadi dengan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Jantung nya yang terus berdebar kencang, badannya yang mulai bergetar.

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini langsung pergi tanpa mengambil kado ini? Bagaimana jika lelaki ini tiba-tiba marah?

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyukai lelaki ini? Lelaki tanpa ekspresi dan sangat dingin. Pertama kali Hinata masuk ke sekolah ini, murid pertama yang Hinata kenal adalah Naruto. Bukan karena Naruto mendekati Hinata ataupun Hinata yang tergelincir dan di tolong Naruto.

.

Tempat pertama mereka bertemu adalah di belakang sekolah, Hinata yang tengah berjalan, mengamati sekolah barunya hingga ke belakang sekolah, setibanya di belakang sekolah, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tengah terbaring di kursi panjang di dekat pohon.

Hinata yang penasaran pun berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Naruto dan ternyata ia sedang tertidur.

Dengan senyap dan hati-hati, Hinata berlutut sambil terus mengamati wajah tampan itu dari balik kaca mata bulat beningnya.

Rambut kuning nya, hidung mancung nya, mulutnya, semuanya sungguh sempurna dan tiba-tiba mata itu pun terbuka hingga membuat Hinata dan mematung, seolah terhipnotis oleh mata biru langit itu. Jantung Hinata yang berdebat kencang, wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Mata biru yang terus memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, sesuatu yang aneh pun mulai menggangu Hinata, jantungnya yang akan tiba-tiba mengila ketika menatap Naruto. Saat itu mata Naruto yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembuatan, Hinata mengira Naruto adalah orang yang ramah tapi kenyataannya, Naruto sangat dingin, ia sungguh pendiam selalu memasang wajah datar nya bahkan sangat jarang mendengar ia berbicara kepada murid lain. Tapi entahlah? Mengapa ia bisa menjadi idola para gadis disekolah ini?

.

.

.

Masih diposisi yang sama, Hinata yang semakin takut, Naruto yang masih menatap kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi di tangan Hinata, para penonton yang sedang menunggu Hinata dipermalukan.

Perlahan satu tangan Naruto pun terangkat hendak menerima kado yang entah apa isinya, tapi se kumpulan gadis yang muncul entah dari mana langsung mendorong kuat Hinata kesamping hingga badan Hinata terbentur dinding, tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan tidak perduli sedikitpun, sekumpulan gadis itupun menghampiri Naruto.

"Aauuchh!" Desis Hinata sakit sambil memijit lengannya yang terbentur.

"Senpai, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terima lah! Ini kado dariku!"

"Senpai!" teriak sekumpulan gadis itu sambil terus menyodorkan kado mereka masing-masing.

.

Hinata yang menatap kecewa pada Naruto yang masih dikelilingi para gadis cantik, sudah jelas ia akan menerima kado mahal itu dari pada punya Hinata.

.

.

Hinata yang memuggut pelan kadonya yang tadi ikut terjatuh yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dan para gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung, dihadapan tong sampah sambil terus menatap kado kecil ditangannya. Mempertimbangkan akan membuangnya atau tidak. Sudah pasti cokelat ini patah kerena terjatuh tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak punya harapan untuk memberi kado ini ke pujaan hatinya, ia tahu ia bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai Naruto.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membuat cokelat ini." ucap Hinata kecewa yang kemudian melepaskan pelan pegangannya pada kado itu hingga kado itu terjatuh, mendarat mulus kedalam tong sampah didepannya.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Hinata pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari tong sampah itu.

Beberapa detik ketika Hinata menghilang, muncullah seorang lelaki yang langsung menghampiri tong sampah tadi. Kembali memunggut apa yang dibuang Hinata.

Perlahan ia pun membuka tutup kado itu dan menatapnya sejenak. Cokelat yang sudah patah sana-sini, wujud nya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Seharusnya kau memberikannya dari pada kau membuangnya!" ucap nya datar, tidak berharap, maupun pun sebaliknya, hanya datar!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan baru selesai mandi.

Didalam kamarnya, ia yang mengecas ponsel jadul nya yang kemudian berdiri didepan cermin, melepas kaca matanya dan melepaskan kepangan rambutnya. Memakai gaun berwarna cream, berlengan pendek, gaun yang agak kembang, tapi lumayan kotor, warna nya yang cream terlihat menghitam, koyak Sana-sini. Gaun pemberian ibu Hinata sebelum ia meninggal, ia menyuruh Hinata merawat gaun ini dan memberikannya pada cucu nya,, ia mengatakan gaun ini sudah turun temurun dari lama. Hinata bahkan lupa entah seberapa lama. Dan bukannya Hinata tidak mencucinya ataupun merawatnya, Hinata hanya tidak berani mencucinya, karena kainnya yang sudah sangat lapuk, hanya sedikit menariknya saja sudah koyak.

Hinata yang hanya memyipan gaun ini di kotak dibawah ranjangnya, tapi sekarang ia mencoba memakainya, gaun ini sangat pas untuk nya tapi betapa susah nya usaha Hinata untuk mengenakan baju ini, ia harus sangat berhati-hati agar gaun nya tidak tertarik dan koyak.

Hinata yang memutar pelan dirinya dan kembali menatap dirinya lewat cermin.

"Hanya ini satu-satu nya gaunku, tapi aku tak mungkin memakainya ke pesta dansa." ucap Hinata kecewa. Sang kepala sekolah yang akan mengadakan pesta dansa beberapa bulan lagi, dimana semua gadis akan memakai pakaian super minim, seksi dan mahal tentunya. Tidak jauh dengan para lelaki yang akan memakai pakaian mewah, berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, memperebutkan mahkota dan julukan Princess dan prince. Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ada acara seperti ini? Tapi apakah salah jika Hinata mengatakan ia ingin mendapatkan julukan princess itu? Tapi Apakah mungkin?

Apakah untuk menjadi seorang princess harus mengenakan pakaian super minim? Hinata tahu jika ia memakai gaun panjang ini para murid akan mengejeknya dan mempermalukannya, Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi. Jadi apakah Hinata harus ikut memakai pakaian minim seperti mereka? Tidak! Hinata tidak memiliki baju minim, jika adapun Hinata tidak mau memakainya!

Nenek Hinata pernah bercerita, dimana zaman dahulu tidak ada pakaian minim, semuanya mengunakan gaun apalagi gadis-gadis anggota kerajaan. Gaun yang cantik, indah dan mewah sama seperti gaun cream ini.

Jika begitu? Mengapa sekarang semua gadis memakai pakaian super minim? Apa yang salah dengan gaun panjang? Bukankah ini indah? Atau apakah karena sudah ketinggalan zaman? Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa banyak yang suka pada pakaian minim dari pada gaun panjang?

Jika Hinata memiliki uang dan jika ia hidup di zaman yang diceritakan nenek nya, dengan senang hati Hinata akan selalu memakai gaun seperti ini.

Lihat saja di cerita cinderella, belle, putri salju dan cerita princess apapun, mereka memakai gaun panjang, tidak ada satu pun yang memakai pakaian minim! Tapi mengapa para gadis memakai pakaian minim dan mengatakan mereka adalah princess? Mereka bahkan sangat berbeda jauh dengan kata princess, meskipun mereka cantik tapi mereka sangat jahat! Mereka tidak pantas menjadi princess!

.

.

"Meskipun gaun ini sudah lama bahkan sudah menghitam dan sedikit sobek, gaun ini masih lebih bagus dari pada pakaian minim itu!"

"..."

"..."

.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam sambil terus menatap gaun yang dikenakannya lewat cermin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!? Gaun ini pasti cantik dan mewah jika ini masih baru! Tapi mengapa para gadis membenci gaun panjang seperti ini? Jika mereka menikah, mereka juga akan memakai gaun seperti ini bukan?" tanya Hinata bingung, entah pada siapa.

.

.

Perlahan Hinata pun memutar kan badannya, pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat hingga ujung gaun itu terangkat dan berputar sesuai arah putar Hinata begitu juga dengan rambut indigonya.

Tangan Hinata yang terangkat. Senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibirnya, matanya yang perlahan terpejam.

.

.

"Rasanya menyenangkan!" Ucap Hinata sambil terus berputar dengan mata yang kasih terpejam.

.

.

Satu kaki Hinata yang tanpa sengaja menyengol kakinya yang membuatnya terjatuh, terduduk dilantai.

"Aauuchh!" Desis Hinata sakit, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan masih pada posisinya, mendiamkan dirinya sejenak, meredakan kepalanya yang masih berputar.

Tapi tunggu? Mengapa ada bau rumput? Dan mengapa bokong dan tangan Hinata seolah mendarat di rumput?

Perlahan Hinata pun membuka matanya dan mengedipnya beberapa kali. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah...

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang berpakaian penjaga was-was, sambil mengarahkan pedang ke leher Hinata yang membuat Hinata Terkejut dengan matanya yang sudah membulat dan jantungnya yang berdebar.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini pedang asli? Apa?

.

.

.

"Apakah ada penyusup?" tanya beberapa pengawal serentak, entah muncul dari mana sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata yang di sebut penyusup dengan pedang ditangannya yang kemudian mengarahkannya ke leher Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin takut! Hinata bahkan tidak berani menelan ludahnya dan mengedipkan keduamatanya.

.

Jika ini mimpi, ia ingin bangun sekarang!

.

.

.

Dari sinilah semuanya dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hy guys... I,am back. Pertama maaf kalau fic ini gak bagus.. Tinggalkan review.. Sebenarnya hp aku masih rusak belum diperbaiki, ini aku pakai hp adik aku, sumpah. Susah bangat pakai hp orang lain.. Apalagi Keypad nya yang paling susah Aduhh.. !

Sebenarnya aku masih mau tunda lagi sampai hp aku selesai diperbaiki tapi aku malas bangat gak ada kerjaan.. Haii zz.. Sebenarnya juga fic satu lagi udh selesai.. Udh selesai lama, yah,, karena hp aku rusak,, yah,, jadi tertingal di keep nya.. Haiizzz.. Aku itu orangnya boleh dikasih kerjaan se gunung tapi jangan sampai suruh aku ulang sesuatu yang udh aku buat,, benci bangat sumpah! yah,, inilah alasannya mengapa tm2 akan di pending,lagi , setidaknya sampai mood aku balik lagi baru aku ulang tulis.. Kalau tahu gini aku post awal awal,, hahahaha,, tukan udah aku bilang mengapa aku gak suka tunda tunda sesuatu hahahhaha..

Dan pakaian yang dipakai hinata seperti film princes gitu gaun panjang .. Jadi aku gak usah susah susah jelasin.. Hahahhaha

.

,

.

..

.

Semoga kalian suka., tinggalkan review..

Byee...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Apakah ada penyusup?" tanya beberapa pengawal serentak, yang entah muncul dari mana sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata yang di sebut penyusup, dengan pedang ditangan mereka yang kemudian mengarahkannya ke leher Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin takut! Hinata bahkan tidak berani menelan ludahnya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya.

.

.

Jantung Hinata yang semakin berdebar kencang! Mata nya yang masih membulat, perasaan takut yang masih tidak menghilang dari hatinya. jika ini mimpi, mengapa ia masih belum terbangun?

.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke istana saja." saran salah satu pengawal yang dibalas angukan oleh sesama pengawal disekitarnya.

Kedua pengawal yang kembali menyimpan pedangnya didekat pinggangnya yang kemudian mengengam lengan Hinata dan sedikit mengangkat nya yang membuat Hinata berdiri.

Menahan kedua tangan Hinata dibelakang dan menuntunnya pergi diikuti oleh pengawal lainnya, Hinata yang semakin takut, ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dimana ia akan dibawa?

.

"Buka gerbangnya!" pinta salah satu pengawal didepan Hinata dan kedua penjaga gerbang itupun membuka gerbang yang lumayan tinggi dan sedikit lebar.

Sang pengawal yang langsung melangkah masuk diikuti beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya, tidak Lupa dengan Hinata.

Kaki Hinata tanpa alas apapun, yang terus menelusuri karpet merah panjang hingga kedalam Istana, di tuntun paksa oleh pengawal-pengawal tadi.

.

Sesampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintunya yang terbuka lebar, jika ini rumah, maka ruangan ini disebut ruang tamu tapi jika disini? Entahlah. Ruangan yang benar-benar luas, jika dilihat lurus kedepan, terlihat sebuah kursi berwarna keemasan, terlihat berbeda dari kursi dirumah Hinata ataupun kursi disekolah? atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut kursi singgasana untuk raja? Terlihat singgasana itu pun terisi oleh seseorang bermahkota berwarna emas, pakaian rapi dan mewah bak pangeran di cerita para princess, ter duduk penuh wibawa, seolah menunggu sang anak buah untuk melapor. Terlihat di kedua sisinya, dua orang maid? Mungkin lebih tepatnya dayang istana? Yang tengah berdiri dan mengipasinya dengan kipas ber ukuran sedang, dengan jarak setengah meter. Dihadapan di kedua sisinya pula terlihat ter duduk beberapa orang dengan posisi saling berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh karpet merah dari pintu masuk sampai singgasana sang raja. Lelaki maupun perempuan yang ter duduk berhadapan itu, terlihat menggenakan pakaian indah dan terlihat mewah seperti di film film keluarga kerajaan. jika ini adalah sebuah film, maka sudah pasti mereka adalah keluarga atau bisa juga Orang kepercayaan sang Raja.

.

Hinata yang dibuat berlutut, menghadap ke singgasana sang raja. Membuat beberapa orang yang tengah ter duduk berhadapan tadi menatapnya, posisi Hinata yang pas berada di antara beberapa orang tadi.

"Pangeran, kami menemukan gadis ini di samping, dihalaman istana." lapor salah satu pengawal itu. Kepala Hinata yang tertunduk dari tadi, tidak terangkat sedikitpun selama perjalanannya kemari. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata sang pangeran yang masih tertuju pada Hinata.

"Dari mana asal mu?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil pangeran itu, dengan penuh wibawa. Hinata yang ditanya hanya terdiam, masih menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut indigo menutupi wajahnya, serta berusaha mencerna apakah ini memang mimpi atau bukan? Mengapa ia masih belum terbangun?

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban..

.

"Angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaanku." perintah sang pangeran tapi Hinata masih terdiam, masih membeku diposisinya.

"..."

"Lancang sekali kau mengabaikan kata-kata pangeran!" marah seorang lelaki berambut raven sambil mendirikan dirinya yang membuat orang-orang ter duduk tadi ikut berdiri.

Hinata yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut mendengar suara teriakan.

.

Matanya yang membulat sempurna ketika ia menatap orang didepannya, tepatnya orang yang tengah ter duduk disinggasana dan dipanggil pangeran.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-senpai?" panggil Hinata terkejut.

Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan ingin menghampiri Naruto. "Aakkkhh..!" Badannya yang kembali terjatuh ketika beberapa pedang di arah kan ke lehernya yang berasal dari pengawal yang masih setia berdiri disamping nya.

"Na-naruto senpai? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata panik, tidak mengerti sama sekali, ketika ujung pedang para pengawal menjauh dari lehernya.

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padanya! Ia adalah calon penerus dikerajaan ini! Berani sek~!"

"Hentikan Sasuke." sela sang pangeran pada lelaki yang bernama Sasuke, Sasuke adalah teman sang pangeran sedari kecil dan kini Sasuke adalah orang terpercayanya. Hanya saja sifatnya yang tidak bersahabat dan emosian.

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pangeran pada Hinata.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata takut, ia sungguh tidak mengerti! Apa yang tengah terjadi? Apakah orang ini benar benar Naruto, sang kakak kelasnya? Jika ia mengapa ia ada disini? Dan jika bukan! Mengapa mereka sangat mirip?

"Darimana kau berasal?" tanya sang pangeran lagi

"Aa-aku? Hinata malah bertanya balik dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

"Iya. Apakah kau berasal dari kerajaan Otsutsuki?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan Yang membuat Hinata berpikir keras.

"Kerajaan Otsutsuki? Aa-aku aku tidak tahu! aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa ada disini!" jawab Hinata jujur.

Sang pangeran yang terdiam sejenak, sambil terus mengamati Hinata. Apakah ia berbohong apa tidak?

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ada disini dan aku hanya ingin pulang!" ucap Hinata berusaha memyakinkan.

.

"Berdiri lah!" perintah sang pangeran dan Hinata pun berdiri dengan perasaan takut dan masih bingung.

"Kau boleh pergi!" lanjut nya yang membuat Hinata kembali menatap nya. Apakah ia sedang beruntung bisa lolos semudah itu?

"Kurasa itu keputusan yang buruk! Bagaimana jika ia berbohong? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar berasal dari kerajaan lain yang tengah menyusup?" protes Sasuke was-was,

"Para pengawal menemukannya diluar istana! Itu artinya ia gagal menyusup kedalam istana dan ia juga mengatakan ia tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak ada alasan untuk menahannya disini." jawab sang pangeran tegas.

"Aku setuju dengan kata-kata pangeran!" ucap seorang gadis ber wajah cantik disamping Sasuke.

"Shion!" teriak Sasuke tak terima.

"Gerak-geriknya sama sekali tidak mencurigakan, menurutku kita tidak boleh menghakiminya tanpa bukti yang cukup dan dia terlihat terlalu polos untuk berbohong!" ucap Shion membela yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ini adalah keputusan ku. Hinaya Hyuuga Kau boleh pergi sekarang!" ucap sang pangeran tegas, meskipun Hinata lega tapi ia masih sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah cara untuk kembali kekamarnya dan sebelum itu ia harus keluar dari rumah? Istana atau apapun ini. Ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan orang itu adalah Naruto atau bukan ataupun memikirkan hal lainnya, satu hal yang seharusnya ia pikirkan adalah keluar dari Sini secepatnya!

"Te-terima kasih banyak, tapi kumohon berikan aku satu pakaian yang bisa kukenakan! Ku mohon!" pinta Hinata memohon, entahlah! Ia hanya merasa ia tidak boleh mengenakan baju ini, bagaimana jika ia tersandung dan gaun ini koyak? Bagaimana jika gaun ini ter lepas sempurna dari badannya? Tidak! Tidak! Sebaiknya Hinata menghindari hal ini bukan?

"Aku akan memberikannya, Ikuti aku!" jawab Shion yang kemudian melangkah mengekori Shion.

"Te-terima kasih!" ucap Hinata pada sang pangeran sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

.

"Pangeran? Aku yakin keputusan mu salah! Bagaimana jika ia telah mendapatkan informasi penting dari sini?" tanya Sasuke was-was.

"Dia tidak berbohong, Aku bisa merasakannya." jawab sang pangeran yakin yang membuat Sasuke mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

"Dia mengatakan ia mempercayaiku! Tapi ia tidak pernah mau memdengarkanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah memutarkan pelan dirinya dihadapan cermin. Gaun berlengan panjang berwarna lavender, bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata harus mengangkat gaun ini jika ia berjalan, kalau tidak ia harus menangung berat gaun ini dengan menyeretnya.

Apakah mereka selalu mengenakan gaun seperti ini? Jika didunia Hinata, gaun ini hanya digunakan untuk pernikahan.

Ah! Tidak lupa dengan alas kakinya( gak tahu namanya, yang jelas bukan higheels, tebak tebak aja.. Hahaha)

.

"Gaun ini sungguh indah!" puji Hinata dengan senyumnya ketika ia berhenti memutarkan dirinya.

"Itu punya ku dulu, gaun itu sudah tidak muat pada ku." jawab Shion membalas tersenyum.

"Duduk lah!" pinta Shion dan Hinata langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi didepan cermin meja hias.

.

Shion yang tengah menyisir rambut indigo Hinata dengan sisir milik nya.

"Terima kasih, apakah kau juga diperlakukan begini disini?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Shion lewat cermin.

"Iya. Aku diperlakukan layaknya putri di sini." Jawab Shion singkat. Dan untuk sesaat Hinata yang merasa dirinya adalah seorang princess? Hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Hinata seharusnya sudah sangat-sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa baik-baik saja saat ini dan juga berterima kasih pada Shion yang baik hati sudah memberinya pakaian serta tidak membuatnya dalam keadaan susah. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah nya.

"Semua gadis akan iri padamu. Apakah kau kakak sang pangeran itu?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Shion menghentikan acara menyisir rambut Hinata.

.

"Aku adalah calon istrinya!" jawab Shion datar yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Ah.. Benarkah? Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta maaf.

"Dengar! Kau harus segera pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi disini, kau juga tidak usah menghadap pada pangeran, pergilah diam-diam, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Shion seolah mengusir yang membuat Hinata menatapnya lewat cermin.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata memaksakan senyumnya, mengapa ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan gadis ini? Ucapannya seolah mengatakan Hinata akan merebut pangerannya?

.

"Dayang! Dayang!" panggil Shion dan beberapa saat kemudian masukklah seorang wanita yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa hamba bantu, Putri Shion?" tanya sang dayang sopan.

"Aku ada urusan, dandan dia!" perintah Shion.

"Ah! Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan!" tolak Hinata cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Duduklah!" jawab Shion yang membuat Hinata kembali ter duduk.

Shion yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar mewah nya dengan sebuah seringai di bibir nya. "Anggap saja ini hadiah terakhirku! Aku tidak tahu mengapa tadi pangeran membelamu tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mu disini! Aku tidak ingin pangeran dekat dengan wanita lain selain diriku dan aku tidak ingin kau merebut cintanya pangeran dariku!" Shion membatin sambil memgepalkan kedua tangannya. Pemikirannya terlalu berlebihan tapi lebih baik berjaga-jaga sebelum menyesal bukan? Tapi ayolah? Cuma karena menurutmu sang pangeran membelanya, itu tetap bukan alasan pangeran akan mencintainya bukan? Atau pun sebaliknya? Hinata hanya beruntung karena kau turut membelanya.

.

.

Wajah Hinata yang baru saja selesai didandan, terlihat sangat Narutal, benar-benar semakin mempercantik dirinya, tidak lupa dengan lipstick peach di bibir nya, rambutnya yang di biar kan terurai. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berdandan sekali pun. Rasanya aneh menggunakan make up ini.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Hinata sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tanpa berdandan pun puan sudah terlihat cantik!" puji sang dayang tersenyum yang membuat Hinata merona. Belum ada satu orang pun yang pernah memuji nya cantik kecuali orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengamati wajahnya sendiri karena semua ejekan jelek yang selalu ia dapatkan. entahlah? Ia hanya takut jika ia benar-benar jelek. Tapi sekarang mungkin Hinata akan mau mengamati wajahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian melangkah pergi, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang sedikit mengangkat sisi gaun nya.

.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi tanpa pamit pada sang pemilik kerajaan atau siapapun. Kakinya yang kembali menginjak karpet merah, Hinata yang terus menelusuri karpet merah itu hingga keluar istana dan berakhir di gerbang masuk tadi.

Kedua penjaga gerbang yang membuka gerbang itu dari luar, hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata adalah seorang pria berambut merah, dengan tato ai didahinya tapi untuk saat ini Hinata sama sekali tidak Perduli, kakinya yang kembali melangkah, melewati lelaki berambut merah itu dan menjauh dari istana besar dan megah itu.

Sekarang ini Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pengantin yang gagal nikah dan berjalan pergi dengan gaun nikahnya. Hanya saja ia tidak menangis dan tidak bersedih.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran, hamba telah kembali dari bertugas." lapor seorang lelaki berambut merah ketika ia berdiri menghadap sang pangeran yang masih ter duduk disinggasananya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu, Gaara?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada kendala sedikipun!" Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu. Gaara adalah orang terpercaya sang pangeran, sama dengan Sasuke. Sang pangeran yang merasa Gaara sangat bisa diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah para penduduknya, itulah kenapa Gaara lebih sering diluar istana, bisa dikatakan Gaara lebih dekat dengan para penduduk dari pada para pengawal di istana. Sang pangeran juga merasa Gaara sangatlah hormat dan patuh? Berbeda dengan Sasuke,

"Baiklah! Kau boleh pergi." ucap sang pangeran.

...

"Mohon maaf pangeran, tadi sewaktu hamba hendak kemari hamba melihat seorang gadis keluar, apakah ia dari sini?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Dia sudah pergi?" sang pangeran membatin.

"Iya." jawab sang pangeran singkat

"Hanya sedikit salah faham, jangan dipikirkan. Pergilah dan panggilkan Shion untukku." sambung sang pangeran ketika Gaara hendak bertanya.

"Daulat pangeran!" jawab Gaara patuh sambil memberi hormat yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Gaara pergi, Shion pun menghadap ke pangeran. "Mengapa pangeran memangil hamba?" tanya Shion sopan.

"Apakah gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu sudah pergi? Mengapa kau tidak menyuruhnya menghadapku sebelum ia pergi?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran, hamba telah menyuruhnya menghadap ke pangeran, hamba mengira ia telah kemari, hamba sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia langsung pergi." jawab Shion yang sepenuhnya bohong.

"Sungguhkah? Apakah aku harus memerintahkan Gaara untuk mencarinya? Aku penasaran dari mana ia berasal dan ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan. Seharusnya ia menghadapku dulu sebelum pergi." ucap sang pangeran seolah meminta saran.

"Maaf pangeran, menurut hamba. Pangeran jangan melakukan hal itu, untuk apa Gaara harus mencari nya? Tadi hamba sempat berbicara padanya, ia mengatakan ia hanyalah penduduk biasa yang tersesat kesini. Jadi kurasa ia tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun yang pangeran pikirkan." jawab Shion dan lagi, sepenuhnya bohong yang membuat sang pangeran berpikir sejenak.

.

"Begitukah? Kau boleh pergi sekarang." ucap sang pangeran. Shion yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

"Menyuruh nya pergi diam-diam adalah keputusan yang tepat!" Shion membatin, dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Tapi? Apa yang ingin pangeran tanyakan?"

.

.

Sang pangeran yang masih terduduk, sambil terus berpikir. Mengapa ia berpikir ada yang salah? Ada suatu hal yang menjangal di otak nya tentang sang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat nya penasaran? Apakah ia harus pergi mencari gadis itu dan mendengar langsung jawaban dari pertanyaannya?

Ia sungguh berharap ibunda nya akan cepat sembuh dan kembali pada posisinya sebagai yang mulia ratu. Pangeran yang merasa dirinya masih terlalu dini untuk memerintah, meskipun ini hanya untuk sementara, hanya sampai sang Ibunda kembali sehat. Setelah itu ia tidak akan menduduki tahta ini lagi sampai waktunya tiba, dimana saatnya ia akan benar-benar diangkat menjadi raja, bukan pangeran sang pengganti ibunya yang tengah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang terus melangkah menelusuri jalan, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang? tempat ini sangat ramai seolah ini adalah pasar, banyak dagangan yang ditawarkan kepada keramaian disini. Mereka seperti pedagang-pedagang kecil. Sebelum Hinata tiba disini, ia melewati banyak rumah, mungkin lebih tepat disebut gubuk? Apakah saat ini Hinata tengah berada di sebuah desa?

Hinata yang sudah mencubit dirinya sendiri agar ia terbangun tapi tidak ada hasil apapun, dan kesimpulan nya adalah ini bukan mimpi.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apapun tentang semua ini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Ini bukan saatnya terus berpikir ini adalah mimpi atau bukan! ini adalah kenyataan, dan aku harus menemukan cara agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini! Aku harus bersekolah, bekerja dan banya hal lagi yang tida bisa ditinggalkan!" pikir Hinata yang masih berjalan menelusuri dua baris pedagang disisi jalan dan orang-orang yang tengah berbelanja ataupun berlalu.

.

.

Kruukkk..krukk..! Perut Hinata yang tiba-tiba ber bunyi yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, satu tangannya yang membelai pelan perutnya itu. Ia belum makan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? Ia akan tidur dimana? Apakah orang-orang disini jahat? Atau sebaliknya? Dan lebih parahnya ia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah ia harus mencoba meminta?

Tidak salahnya mencoba bukan?

.

Mata Hinata yang melirik kekanan dan kekiri, terlihat sebuah pedagang yang menjual ...

...

?

Apa itu?

Bentuknya bulat? Berwarna putih dan terlihat panas? Terlihat lembut?

Apakah itu bakpao?

Apapun itu! Yang penting sekarang adalah makanan yang bisa dimakan..

.

Hinata yang melangkah perlahan mendekati pedagang bak pao itu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di dekat perutnya sambil menyeret gaun nya itu.

"Mau beli berapa puan?" tanya sang penjual semangat yang membuat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Hinata basa-basi dengan matanya yang sudah menatap sempurna bakpao di atas meja.

"Satu buah bakpao hanya 3 keping emas." jawabnya dan tanpa ia sadari Hinata tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

...

...

"Ah..aa.. Ano... Tuan, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki uang sama sekali dan aku sangat lapar.. Apakah kau keberatan memberiku satu buah bakpao?" pinta Hinata pelan dan penuh harap yang membuat senyum di bibir sang penjual menghilang.

Matanya yang mengamati Hinata dari atas kebawah dan kembali keatas. "Puan bisa membeli pakaian ini tapi tidak bisa membayar sebuah bakpao?" ucap sang penjual menaikkan suaranya yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pakaian ini bukan milikku dan jika kau tidak ingin memberikannya, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu." jawab Hinata dengan suara rendah.

Tidak di dunia sana, tidak disini! Mengapa orang-orang begitu Kasar?

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak berani memaksa ataupun mengemis. Lebih baik aku coba meminta pada pedagang lain, siapa tahu ada yang sedang berbaik hati, mau memberiku makanan?" pikir Hinata kecewa.

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan hendak melangkah pergi dengan mulutnya yang sudah memanjang, tapi belum selangkah Hinata melangkah. Sang penjual langsung menyodorkan dua buah bakpao kearah Hinata.

Sebuah senyuman super lebar, pertanda betapa bahagianya Hinata saat ini, ketika ia menatap wajah sang penjual yang terlihat iba.

"Ambillah!" ucap sang penjual mengiklaskan dua buah bakpao nya.

"Terima kasih banyak.. Aku berjanji aku akan membayarmu!" jawab Hinata terharu dan masih dengan senyum lima jari yang masih belum luntur dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah!" jawab sang penjual ketika Hinata mengambil dua buah bakpao dari kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan mu." ucap Hinata bahagia yang kemudian melangkah pergi dengan buah bakpao di tangan nya, tidak lupa dengan menyeret gaun lavendernya itu. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menyantap makanannya itu.

.

.

.

.

?

Terlihat seperti hutan? Sepi? Tapi hutan ini sangat indah! Lihat saja jarak antar satu pohon ke pohon lain! Sangat rapi, rumput nya yang hijau dan terawat. Ini lebih pantas disebut taman daripada hutan. Tapi apakah ini masih termaksud wilayah sang pangeran yang mirip dengan pujaan hati Hinata? Entahlah, Hinata tidak perduli! Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengisi perutnya.

Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya tanah yang dilapisi rumput yang indah itu dengan salah satu pohon menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

.

Hinata yang baru saja melahap habis kedua buah bakpao di tangannya, memang tidak cukup mengenyangkan, tapi setidaknya cukup membuat perutnya tidak berisik.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali?" pikir Hinata kembali bingung.

Sekilas kejadian sebelum Hinata kesini pun melintas dipikirannya. Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan langsung memutarkan badannya, semakin cepat dan akhirnya matanya terpejam serta kedua tangannya terangkat.

"Pulang! Pulang!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya, terduduk dilantai yang membuat gaun nya berbentuk bulat dengan Hinata ditengahnya. Daun-daun dari pohon-pohon yang berwarna coklat pun mulai berjatuhan kebawah.

.

Mata Hinata yang masih terpejam, berharap saat ini ia sudah berada dikamarnya.

,

Perlahan mata itu pun terbuka. Matanya yang dikedipkan beberapa kali hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas.

.

"Aaaakkhhh..\ aaakkhh..!" teriak Hinata kaget ketika ia melihat sebuah wajah ber jarak 3cm dari wajahnya sehingga dirinya termundur kebelakang, keadaan yang tidak beda jauh dengan satu manusia didepan Hinata tadi. Ia yang ter mundur, terjatuh ter duduk ke tanah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata kaget dan was-was.

"Kau siapa!? Kau membuatku terkejut!" marah lelaki kecil itu tidak sopan setelah ia meluruskan punggungnya dan melipatkan kedua kalinya.

"Hei! Anak kecil kurang ajar! Kau ha~"

"Hei! Kau orang dewasa kurang ajar! Namaku Konohamaru bukan anak kecil" selanya kasar yang membuat darah Hinata seketika mendidih.

"Kau ini adalah anak kecil! Lihat saja badan mungil mu itu! Menjauhlah dariku!" marah Hinata yang kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan bocah cilik yang entah muncul dari mana.

Anak kecil itu bukannya pergi, ia malah mengikuti Hinata dari belakang yang membuat dahi Hinata semakin berkerut. Darahnya yang semakin mendidih!

.

"B..." belum sempat Hinata berkata, lima ekor kuda berwarna putih bersih, lengkap dengan penungangnya, berhenti tepat didepan Hinata. terlihat keempat kuda itu ditunggani oleh lelaki berpakaian pengawal dan terlihat satu lagi kuda paling depan ditunggani oleh seorang pria berambut kuning, lengkap dengan mahkotanya?

Tunggu?

Bukankah lelaki ini yang dipanggil pangeran?

"Hinata Hyuuga, kau harus ikut dengan ku keistana!" perintah sang pangeran, yang mutlak dituruti semua orang di wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa aku harus pergi dengammu?" tanya Hinata yang masih kesal dengan bocah cilik tadi.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal penting." jawab sang pangeran singkat.

"Kau bisa bertanya disini!" balas Hinata tak perduli. Ohh... Hinata.. Kau pikir kau berada dimana sekarang? Jika kau terus melawan dan menjawab, kau bisa mendapatkan hukuman 100 cambukan.. oohh Hinata..

"Hei bodoh!" pangil Konohamaru disamping Hinata seolah berbisik yang membuat Hinata menurunkan badannya dan mendekatkan telinga nya kearah lelaki kecil itu.( disini Konohamaru versi anak kecil dan imut-imut gitu hahaha)

"Dia adalah calon raja di wilayah ini, jangan berani bertanya padanya apalagi melawan perintahnya! Kau bisa di bakar hidup-hidup!" bisik Konohamaru itu yang membuat Hinata merinding. Sekilas semua rasa kesal nya pun lenyap entah kemana.

Serius? Bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa dimana ia saat ini dan siapa lelaki itu...? Ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanya tentu saja Hinata harus menjadi gadis yang baik agar ia bisa tetap selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun..

"Minta maaf lah!" bisiknya lagi. Hinata yang langsung berdiri tegak yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma-maafkan aku pa-pa-pangeran!" ucap Hinata takut, berharap sang pangeran berbaik hati, Agar ia tidak dibakar hidup-hidup. tapi apakah orang ini memang sangat kejam? Kalau begitu Hinata harus lebih berhati-hati dengan mulut nya, ia sungguh tidak ingin mati disini.

...

Sang pangeran yang mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Hinata.

Tunggu?

Apakah itu artinya Hinata akan menaiki kuda yang sama dengannya? Bukankah dia adalah calon raja? Jadi mengapa ia harus datang sendiri hanya untuk menjemput Hinata?

Tapi.. Jika Hinata ikut dengannya, mungkin Hinata bisa meminta makanan dan tempat tinggal bukan? Matahari sudah mulai menurun, tidak mungkin Hinata tidur di hutan Tapi bagaimana jika dia malah menyiksa Hinata? Bagaimana jika tidak ada makanan dan tempat tinggal? Bagaimana jika Hinata benar-benar disiksa?

Jika Hinata kabur? Apakah ia bisa lolos?

Apa yang sebaiknya Hinata lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

?

Sebenarnya aku mau buat Hinata tinggal dengan konohamaru .. Tapi menurut aku itu terlalu bertele tele.. Karena pada akhirnya hinata akan pindah ke istana juga., jadi aku putuskan yah begini laa... Dan mengapa naruto sendiri yang menjemput hinata atau mengapa naruto mencari hinata., adalah alasannya., mungkin next chapter udh diceritain..

Maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan pada ceritanya,, soalnya aku gak gitu pandai.. Aku cuma nebak nebak aja., tinggalkan review dan byee

Ku harap kalian gak bosan dengan ceritanya..

Itu ada yang tanya katanya aku cuti tapi mengapa aku tulis nya hp aku rusak., sebenarnya waktu itu aku memang cuti karena aku mau libur kerja.. Tapi tiba tiba hp aku terbang dan akhirnya rusak.. Hahha.. Itu sebabnya cuti aku diperpanjang.. Rencananya mau cuti smpai bulan dua.. Tapi aku bosan bangat mau baca fic kagak ada yang up baru,, jadi aku pinjam hp adik aku,, dan kembali lagi dehhh disini.. Gitu.

Ngomong ngomong,, ini bahasanya kacau gak? Jika ia bilangin ya biar bisa aku perbaiki..

Byeee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Sang pangeran yang mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Hinata.

.

.

"Aah..aa-ano pa-pangeran? Kau tidak akan menyiksaku bukan?" tanya Hinata takut sambil memainkan jari-jarinya didekat perutnya dan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk ku menyiksa mu." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan setelah ia menatap wajah tampan sang pangeran dan sang pangeran hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah jika begitu." jawab Hinata gugup yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri sang pangeran, satu tangannya yang hendak mengapai tangan pangeran yang masih terulur, tapi belum sempat tangan Hinata mengapai tangan sang pangeran, si bocah cilik bernama Konohamaru Langsung menarik-narik sisi gaun Hinata dengan wajah yang seolah ingin menangis?

What?

"Kak? Kakak tega sekali ingin meninggalkan anak kecil tak berdaya seperti ku disini. Hiks.." ucapan Konohamaru yang berakhir dengan isakan.

What the..?

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Hinata panik ketika ia berlutut dihadapan bocah cilik ini.

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin memberiku makanan, tapi kau malah ingin pergi meninggalkanku,, hiks. Hikss.. Aku sangat lapar, aku belum makan selama tiga hari,, huuaa...!" ucapnya yang kemudian menangis.

"Apa? Mengapa ia jadi berubah begini? Sial! Apa Ia sedang megerjaiku? Belum makan selama tiga hari? Cih.. Sangat tidak mungkin! Lihatlah betapa tembam pipi dan perutnya!" pikir Hinata kesal. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika benar-benar ia hanya berpura-pura, tidak baik juga meninggalkan nya disini bukan? Tapi dari mana ia berasal? Mengapa ia bisa ada di hutan seperti ini?

.

"Pengawal! Bawa dia ke istana, jamu dia dan layani dia dengan baik!" perintah sang pangeran pada pengawal dibelakangnya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

Satu orang pengawal yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri si bocah cilik kurang ajar ini. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke istana." ucap sang pengawal sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Konohamaru menghentikan acara tangisnya.

Satu tangan mungilnya yang mengapai tangan kekar milik sang pengawal, sang pengawal yang langsung menuntunnya menuju kuda putih yang ditunganinya tadi.

.

Mata Hinata yang seketika membulat ketika si bocah cilik itu berjalan melewatinya. Apa-apaan itu? Ia menunjukkan seringainya kepada Hinata..

"Awas saja bocah kurang ajar! Mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan!" Hinata membatin super kesal. Ia yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan kembali menghampiri sang pengeran.

"Kalian semua pergilah! Antar dia ke istana dengan selamat." perintah sang pangeran yang mutlak di turuti.

"Daulat pangeran." jawab keempat pengawal itu serentak yang kemudian pergi dengan kuda masing-masing.

Wow! So look like a boss..

.

"Kita juga harus pergi!" ucap sang pangeran kembali mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata yang langsung mengapai tangan itu.

... Belum sempat Hinata berteriak, ia sudah ter duduk menyamping didepan sang pangeran.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dengan satu tarikan Hinata seolah terbang dan berakhir ter duduk diatas kuda didepan sang pangeran?

Apakah Hinata harus bilang WOW? Apakah Hinata yang terlalu ringan atau sang pangeranlah yang terlalu kuat?

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Mengapa aku merasa aku tiba-tiba terbang?" tanya Hinata entah penasaran atau panik sambil terus menatap wajah tampan sang pangeran. well.. Jarak wajah mereka lumayan dekat dan badan mereka yang sedikit bersentuhan.

.

"Lu-lupakan!" ucap Hinata gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya kedepan. Jantung nya yang tiba-tiba berdebar, wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Ia sungguh tampan, wajahnya yang terlihat kalem dan penuh wibawa. Ia sungguh mirip dengan Pujaan hati Hinata hanya saja ...

Kuda yang ditungangi Hinata Dan sang pangeran pun berjalan, yang awalnya berjalan dan akhrinya berlari. Badan Hinata yang terus bertabrakkan pelan dengan pria tampan dibelakangnya, wajah Hinata yang terus tertunduk, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Hinata sungguh ingin pingsan, tapi bagaimana jika ia terjatuh tersungkur kelantai? Pasti sangat memalukan!

Perlahan Hinata pun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan melirik wajah tampan sang pangeran. Ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Apakah ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata? Bagaimana bisa cuma Hinata yang tidak karuan? Bahkan selama perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Apakah Hinata harus membuka pembicaraan?

.

"Ehmm,, aano Ji-jika ka-kau ingin berbicara sebaiknya jangan di-di singgasana mu i-itu, rasanya ti-tidak ny-nyaman. Ki-kita bisa ber-berbicara di taman dan dimanapun a-asalkan tidak disana." Hinata membuka pembicaraan, gugup. Sebenarnya Hinata memang merasa tidak nyaman berbicara di ruangan singgasana sang pangeran. Ia tidak ingin berdiri dihadapannya, dipandangi orang-orang disekitarnya dan sang pangeran yang ter duduk disinggasananya, rasanya seperti ia sedang berdiri dihadapan hakim yang bisa saja memasukkannya ke penjara. Rasanya sungguh aneh.

"Baiklah." jawab sang pangeran singkat sambil membalas menatap Hinata.

Kudanya yang tiba tiba berhenti dengan kasar yang membuat wajah sang pangeran mendekat ke wajah Hinata, kini jarak di wajah mereka hanyalah 2cm. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di pipinya.

Hinata yang sungguh merasa kepalanya seolah mengeluarkan asap, wajahnya yang terasa sudah matang. Ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi! Apakah ia boleh pingsan sekarang?

Perlahan kedua matanya itu pun tertutup. Tubuhnya yang langsung terjatuh kebawah tanpa tenaga sedikitpun. Hinata yang hanya bisa berharap semoga ia tidak berakhir dilantai dengan posisi yang memalukan.

.

Mengapa badan Hinata masih belum tersentuh tanah? Mengapa rasanya badannya seolah ditahan tangan yang kekar?

Perlahan mata Hinata pun terbuka, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah wajah yang sangat tampan! Ternyata sang pengeran terlebih dulu menahan tubuhnya sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh tanah. Apa? Ternyata refleknya sangat cepat tapi tunggu?

"Kyaaahh!" Hinata yang tersadar, ia pun meronta yang membuat dirinya terjatuh, ter duduk dilantai sedangkan sang pangeran yang hanya berdiri terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini sungguh memalukan!" pikir Hinata panik.

.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata pun beranjak dari tempatnya. "Maa-maafkan aku, a-pakah kita bisa bicara besok saja? dan Aa-apakah kau keberatan jika ka-kau memberiku tempat tinggal un-untuk se-semntara? A-aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. " ucap Hinata gugup dan berharap, ia yang sebenarnya hanya sudah tidak kuat di dekat wajah tampan milik sang pangeran ini dan juga ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat tinggal bukan?

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal diistana ku! Kita akan berbicara besok." jawab sang pangeran datar, jawaban yang membuat Hinata lega, setidaknya ia dapat tempat tinggal.

"Aa-apakah istana-mu itu ma-masih jauh!" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tidak. Istananya terdapat di ujung jalan ini."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, ka-kau boleh pergi sekarang." ucap Hinata seolah mengusir.

"Naiklah." perintah sang pangeran ketika ia kembali menaiki kudanya.

"Ah! Tidak perlu, aku ingin berjalan kaki saja.. . .ha!" tolak Hinata cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi Dulu!" sambung Hinata yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang pangeran, dengan sedikit mengangkat sisi gaun lavendernya.

.

Sang pengeran yang kembali menunggangi pergi kudanya, menghampiri Hinata yang masih sibuk berlari.

Ia yang langsung menarik lengan Hinata hingga Hinata kembali ter duduk didepannya.

"Aa-apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata panik ketika ia kembali tiba-tiba ter duduk menyamping di kuda, didepan sang pangeran. Bagaimana bisa ia mengangkat Hinata seolah ia sedang mengangkat selembar kertas?

Kepala Hinata yang kembali tertunduk, ketika tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan nya. "Jika begini terus aku bisa mati disini." Hinata membatin putus asa.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata pun tiba di istana milik pangeran dibelakangnya ini, pagar besi itu yang langsung terbuka dan sang pangeran pun langsung menunggani masuk kudanya.

Sang pangeran yang langsung turun dari kuda putih milik nya yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata. Hinata yang langsung menyambut tangan itu, sang pangeran yang membantu menahan Hinata turun agar ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mari." ajak sang pangeran singkat yang kemudian memasuki istananya yang di ekori oleh Hinata.

"Pangeran!" sapa seorang dayang berambut pink dengan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah dayang pribadinya, Tunjukan kamar untuk nya dan siapkan segala keperluannya! Dia adalah tamu disini, perlakukan dia sebaik mungkin." perintah sang pengeran pada dayangnya.

"Daulat pangeran." jawab sang dayang patuh.

.

"Silahkan lewat sini." ucap sang dayang pada Hinata, Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi di ekori oleh sang dayang. Sepertinya Hinata akan baik-baik saja disini tapi apa yang ingin sang pangeran ketahui dari nya?

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata pada pangeran sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja memasuki sebuah kamar super duber double wow. Kamarnya benar-benar luas! Ranjangnya yang entah size apa serta kamarnya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Apakah ada yang bisa hamba bantu?" tanya sang dayang sopan.

"Ah! Sebenarnya bisakah kau memberiku pakaian dan makanan, aku juga ingin mandi aahh? Ano? Siapa namamu?"

"Akan hamba laksanakan, Anda bisa memangil hamba Sakura." jawabnya singkat.

"Ah,, kau boleh memanggilku Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu, maaf jika aku terlalu merepotkanmu." ucap Hinata tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu hamba permisi dulu, hamba akan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Hinata-sama." jawabnya yang kemudian memberi hormat dan melangkah pergi.

.

"Kyaahhh..apa-apaan ini.?" teriak Hinata bahagia ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Ia diperlakukan begitu baik, perasaan bahagia ini adalah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan di dunianya. Dan Apa ia baru saja memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengurusi pakaian dan makanannya?

It really really fell like a boss..like a prince? Or princess?

"aku bisa terus tinggal disini. Aku diperlakukan sangat baik disini." pikir Hinata senang.

...

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini! Aku harus pulang!" ucap Hinata membuang niatnya untuk terus disini. Bagaimana pun juga ini bukan tempatnya, ia harus segera pulang!

.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan?" Hinata membatin ketika ia merasa ada yang salah?

...

"Ah! Lelaki cilik itu!" ucap Hinata teringat, ia yang kemudian berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari kamar barunya.

.

.

"Tadi kata pengawal itu, ia ada dikamar ini?" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kamar.

Perlahan ia pun membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk kedalam, kakinya yang berjinjit-jinjit menghampiri ranjang besar itu.

Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang ketika orang yang tengah tertidur pulas ini adalah seseorang yang benar-benar ia cari.

Hinata yang mengamati sejenak wajah bocah yang tengah tertidur itu, ia terlihat sangat manis tapi sayangnya, kelakuannya sangat jauh dari kata manis.

Tapi jika Hinata pikir-pikir lagi, Hinata hampir tidak pernah marah pada orang-orang disekolahnya? Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat ingin marah tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menangis. Tapi di sini? Ia langsung memarahi Seorang bocah? Ternyata marah itu hal yang lucu.

"Hei bocah!" panggil Hinata berniat membangunkan. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir lagi Hinata sangat ramah pada setiap orang kecuali bocah ini? Sungguh?

"Hei! Bangun lah." panggil Hinata lagi sambil menguncang pelan lengan Konohamaru.

"Nnggh..?" Konohamaru yang sedikit mengeliat.

"Bangun!" panggil Hinata lagi yang membuat kedua mata Konohamaru terbuka dan terkedip beberapa kali hingga pandangannya jelas.

"Penggangu!" satu kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Konohamaru yang Membuat darah Hinata seketika mendidih.

"Dasar orang dewasa kurang ajar!" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau.. Hei! Dasar kurang ajar! Dimana sopan santun mu yang memangilku kakak tadi?"

"Kakak? Hahahaha... Tadi aku hanya bercanda, dan ternyata siasat ku benar, aku harus berterima kasih padamu. kau tahu mereka memberiku makanan yang sangat banyak dan enak!" jawab Konohamaru senang setelah ia ter duduk dengan melipatkan kedua kakinya.

"Kau memang kurang ajar! Tapi apapun itu aku tak perduli, aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok pagi! Kau mengerti? Ah! Dan kau tidak boleh lagi berbohong, itu tidak baik!" ucap Hinata kesal. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan bocah ini?

"Aku mengerti! Aku hanya lapar dan aku tidak akan melakukan nya lagi!" jawabnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya tapi mengapa? Mengapa Hinata menjadi iba mendengar jawaban itu? Apakah ia berbohong lagi? Atau ia memang belum makan?

.

"Kembali lah tidur! Kita akan pergi setelah sarapan besok." ucap Hinata menurunkan suaranya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" jawab Konohamaru yang kemudian kembali membaringkan dirinya sedangkan Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ter duduk disinggasana, itu pasti sang pangeran yang mirip dengan pujaan hatinya.

Hinata pun melangkah menghampiri sang pangeran, ia yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dibangku disisi kanan, di seberang singgasana.

"Ku-kurasa kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku? Aa-aku akan menjawab nya sekarang, tanyalah apapun itu." ucap Hinata ketika sang pangeran menatapnya, Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat cukup berani ter duduk tanpa izin dari pangeran. Tapi bagaimana juga Hinata tidak sengaja bukan? Dan beruntungnya Hinata sang pangeran ini tidak begitu perduli.

"Hari sudah gelap, Kita bisa bicara besok, pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah." jawab sang pangeran seolah memerintah.

"Ta-tapi bolehkah besok aku mengantar Konohamaru pulang kerumahnya?"

"Aku akan memerintah pengawal untuk mengikuti kalian." jawab sang pangeran.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau merepotkan." tolak Hinata cepat.

"Kau harus! Diluar sana sangat berbahaya, kau adalah tamu ku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam situasi bahaya apapun."

"Ka-kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." jawab Hinata yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari dimana Hinata sudah terlihat rapi dari atas kebawah, rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai, wajahnya yang di poles sedikit make up dan gaun nya yang berwarna putih, berlengan pendek, dadanya yang sedikit terbuka, masih tidak beda jauh dengan gaun semalam. Hinata berani bersumpah! Ia benar-benar menyukai gaun yang ia pakai, gaun semalam maupun gaun sekarang. Dan satu hal lagi, tidurnya yang benar-benar nyenyak tadi malam. Ia sangat-sangat senang dengan keadaannya saat ini tapi apapun itu ia tetap harus kembali kedunianya.

"Terima kasih Sakura! Maaf merepotkanmu!" ucap Hinata ramah pada Sakura di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama, hamba sangat senang bisa membantu." jawab Sakura membalas tersenyum ramah.

"Sekarang Hinata-sama harus makan, aku antarkan." ucap Sakura memberi jalan untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah ter duduk diruang makan dengan Konohamaru disebelahnya tapi ia tidak bisa makan sedikit pun. Di sekitarnya ada Shion, Sasuke, lelaki berambut merah, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan sang pangeran. Mereka semua terlihat menikmati makanan mereka termaksud Konohamaru, tapi mengapa mata Shion selalu Melirik dan menatap kesal Hinata? Sasuke yang menatap was-was Hinata? Ia sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Te-terima kasih makanannya, aku pamit dulu. Ayo Konohamaru." ucap Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya yang langsung diikuti Konohamaru yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah makanannya.

Hinata yang langsung mengandeng tangan Konohamaru menjauh dari ruang makan dengan menyeret gaun putihnya.

"Dia sungguh tidak sopan! Dia kira dia siapa!? Berlaku seenaknya saja! Mengapa pangeran mengizinkannya tinggal disini? Ia bahkan seenaknya membawa seseorang kemari!" protes Sasuke setelah Hinata menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku ketahui darinya dan sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari sini, dan akulah yang membawa lelaki kecil itu kesini." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Tapi membiarkan orang asing tinggal di istana bukanlah keputusan yang tepat pangeran!" balas Shion seolah tidak senang.

"Dia orang yang baik, aku bisa merasakannya. aku hanya merasa aku harus membiarkannya disini untuk sementara waktu."

"Gaara? Ino? Apa pendapat kalian? Kau tidak setuju gadis itu disini bukan?" tanya Shion pada Gaara dan Ino, berharap mereka akan memberikan jawaban yang sama dengannya.

"Hamba setuju dengan pangeran, kita harus menolongnya karena ia adalah orang asing, ia juga terlihat seperti orang yang baik. Menurut ku tidak ada yang salah jika kita membantunya." jawab Gaara datar dan patuh.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Gaara. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita membantunya, tidak ada yang tahu jika suatu hari ia akan kembali membantu kita." ucap Ino yang semakin membuat Shion kesal, kedua tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat dibalik meja. Jika gadis itu tidak pergi, maka Shion lah yang akan menyingkirkannya!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih berjalan dengan Konohamaru disebelahnya dan dua pengawal dibelakang nya. Ia sangat ingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana seorang lelaki berbaik hati memberinya dua buah bakpao.

Hinata yang langsung menghampiri lelaki pemberi bakpao kemarin dengan senyum ramahnya.

"4 keping emas untuk dua bakpao kemarin." ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan empat keping emas di meja yang membuat penjual bakpao itu memandanginya.

"Satu buah bakpao 3 keping emas, dua buah bakpao 6 keping emas." jawabnya jutek karena harga bakpaonya diturunkan Hinata. Baru sekali mereka bertemu tapi mengapa rasanya mereka sangat akrab?

"Sungguh? Hahaha.. Maafkan aku, Aku tidak mendengarnya kemarin. Aku bahkan meminjam uang ini karena aku tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun tapi aku tetap harus membayar mu." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Tidak Apa-apa, puan tidak perlu membayarnya." ucap sang penjual bakpao ikhlas.

"Terima kasih, tapi terimalah empat keping emas ini dan Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata." jawab sang penjual bakpao tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Sampai jumpa." ucap Hinata tersenyum yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti konohamaru beserta dua pengawal di belakang nya.

"Apakah dia juga anggota kerajaan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Dia sangat cantik dan ramah." ucap seorang pedagang sebelah pada sang penjual bakpao.

"Kau benar. Ia sangat ramah tapi siapa dia? Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa anggota kerajaanpun tidak ada yang seramah dia apalagi Shion-sama." jawab sang penjual bakpao itu. Semalam ia datang dan meminta makanan? tapi sekarang ia datang dengan dua orang pengawal kerajaan? Siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

"Apakah rumahmu sudah dekat?" tanya Hinata dengan tangannya yang sudah penat mengangkat gaun nya ini. Mereka yang terus menelusuri hutan dari tadi, hutan dimana pertama kali Hinata dan Konohamaru bertemu tapi mereka malah masuk lebih dalam lagi. Apakah ia tinggal ditengah-tengah hutan?

"Sudah, ini dia rumahku." jawab Konohamaru senang sambil menujuk rumahnya yang lebih tepat di sebut gubuk.

Ia yang langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung masuk diikuti oleh Hinata. "Kalian juga harus masuk." ajak Hinata pada kedua pengawalnya yang terlihat ingin berjaga diluar rumah.

"Baiklah Hinata-sama." jawab kedua pengawal serentak yang kemudian melangkah masuk.

Mata Hinata yang melirik sejenak ru-gubuk itu. Ruang nya tidak besar, juga bisa dikatakan kecil, ranjang size kecil, bahkan tidak ada kasur nya, hanya di lapisi entah daun apa itu. Dapur yang terletak di seberang ranjangnya, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini boleh disebut kamar? Ru-gubuk ini tidak ada dinding pemisah antara ruangan ke ruangan lainnya tapi ditempat ini sangat bersih. Hinata benar-benar boleh memujinya karena ru-gubuknya yang bersih ini.

"Dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu." jawab Konohamaru dengan senyum lima jarinya tapi Hinata bisa melihat jelas rasa sedih dan kesepian dibalik matanya itu. Apakah selama ini ia mencari uang dan makan sendiri? Apakah ia tidak berbohong jika ia belum makan waktu itu dan ia hanya mendrastiskan harinya saja?

"Ah! Kau tahu aku sangat pandai dalam hal memasak, jika kau mau aku bisa membuatkan kue untuk mu?" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembiaraan.

"Aku tidak ada bahan apapun, untuk makan tiga kali sehari saja aku tidak mampu apalagi membeli bahan untuk membuat kue." jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur, tapi mengapa melihat senyuman itu membuat Hinata semakin iba?

.

"Mulai sekarang aku berjanji aku akan sering mengunjungimu dan membawakanmu makanan. Kita akan membuat kue besok. Bagaimana?" ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya sambil mengelus singkat pucuk kepala Konohamaru.

"Sungguh kah? Baiklah jika begitu." jawab Konohamaru senang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada hal yang masih belum aku selesaikan." pamit Hinata yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya.

.

.

.

Setibanya digerbang istana, Hinata yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, menatap kedua pengawal nya dengan mata puppy eyesnya. "Apakah kalian tidak keberatan jika kalian .jamiku uang lagi?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan." jawab kedua pengawal itu serentak, ah.. Bohong jika mereka bilang mereka tidak keberatan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang kemudian melangkah masuk.

.

.

Kedua pengawal Hinata yang baru saja menghadap ke sang pangeran disinggasananya.

"Hinata-sama tidak melakukan apapun yang mencurigakan pangeran."

"Dia hanya menemui seorang pedagang didesa dan mengantar Konohamaru pulang kerumahnya." sambung seorang pengawal lagi dengan posisi mereka yang berlutut.

"Menemui seorang pedagang? Untuk apa?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan.

"Hinata-sama mengatakan ia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun dan ia meminjam uang hamba untuk membayar seorang pedangang yang memberinya makanan Kemarin." jelas sang pengawal jujur, untuk sesaat sang pangeran pun terdiam.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Yuhu,, aku senang bangat kalian suka fic ini,, makasih banyak supportnya,,

Oo.. Mungkin belum aku bilang ya.. Kalau disini para anggota kerajaan itu punya apa ya kata orang?hhmm? Pokoknya kayak kekuatan gitu de,, hahaha biar lebih keren.. Yang dulu sering nonton indosiar yang kerajaan majapahit itu pasti tahu hahahha.. Aku ngefans bangat cerita kyk gitu.. Dan ku harap semakin bagus ficnya..

Dan juga cerita ini lebih ke puzzle yang pecah pecah ya..hahha.. Tentang Shion naruto sasuke dan lainnya., tapi tenang aja kok., ada penjelasannya cuma beda chapter aja,, biar lebih rahasia aja dan akhirnya b ooo mmm..

.

Byee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan yang sangat mewah dan luas, terlihat Hinata yang tengah sarapan bersama sang pangeran dan empat orang lainnya.

"Pangeran, aku permisi dulu, aku ingin mengunjungi Konohamaru." pamit Hinata ketika ia menghabiskan makanan nya.

"Pergilah." jawab sang pangeran singkat.

Hinata yang langsung membungkukkan sedikit badannya yang kemudian melangkah pergi menjauh dari ruang makan.

Terlihat banyak sekali hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke maupun Shion, tapi mereka lebih memilih tidak mengatakan nya karena mereka tahu pasti apa jawaban dari sang pangeran ini.

.

.

Hinata yang menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah ia berdiri diluar gerbang istana dan diikuti oleh dua pengawal nya.

Hinata pun mengulurkan tangannya setelah ia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke dua pengawal itu dan tersenyum lebar.

Salah satu pengawal itu pun memberikan kantong kecil berisi uang.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku akan menggantinya nanti tapi omong-omong dari mana kalian mendapat uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran, ketika ia mengintip isi didalam kantong berwarna emas ini. Mungkin disini sekurangnya ada 100keping emas.

.

.

Flashback.. Asal usul uang pinjaman untuk Hinata.

.

.

"Dia meminjam uang kalian untuk membayar pedagang yang memberinya makanan kemarin?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan.

"Betul pangeran." jawab sang pengawal yakin.

"Apakah ada hal lainnya lagi?"

"Hinata-sama mengatakan ia ingin meminjam uang kami lagi besok dan kami tidak tega untuk menolaknya."

"Minta lah 100keping emas dari Ino dan berikan padanya, jangan katakan itu uang dariku. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Daulat pangeran."

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

"Itu uang simpanan kami Hinata-sama." bohong salah satu pengawal.

"Sungguh? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kalian meminjamkannya padaku?" tanya Hinata tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Oh iya,, aku baru ingat aku tidak tahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Hamba Shikamaru dan ini Sai." jawab pengawal yang mengaku bernama Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita pergi." ucap Hinata yang kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dengan menyeret gaun berwarna biru muda dan langsung diikuti oleh dua pengawalnya yang bernama Shikamaru dan Sai.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Konohamaru, Hinata pun mengetuk pintu ru-gubuknya itu. Sebelumnya ia kembali melewati desa dan mampir ke beberapa para pedagang untuk membeli beberapa bahan, melewati banyaknya manusia-manusia disana mengingatkannya pada manusia-manusia disekolahnya, dimana selalu Hinaan yang Hinata dapatkan tapi disini, senyuman ramah dan pujian yang terus Hinata terima. Para pedagang dan pembeli disana yang terus memuji Hinata yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

Selama perjalanannya kemari, Shikamaru menceritakan beberapa hal, ia mengatakan ia, Sai dan dua pengawal lainnya dalah pengawal yang mengawal sang pangeran sedari Kecil, Sai menceritakan tentang para penduduk dan tentang wilayah kekuasaan antara keraajan Uzumaki dan kerajaan lainnya, mereka juga mengatakan tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui nama asli pangeran kecuali keluarganya, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak pernah tahu siapa nama asli sang pangeran, karena sedari kecil ia telah dipanggil pangeran dan juga hal lainnya mengapa nama pemimpin turun-menurun itu menjadi rahasia hingga waktunya.

.

Hinata yang langsung masuk dengan belanjaan ditangannya dan diikuti dua pengawalnya ketika Konahamaru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Disini semua bahannya tidak ada, jadi aku membeli beberapa yang menurut ku mirip, ku harap kuenya akan tetap enak. Aku juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak, beras, dan teh." ucap Hinata sambil membongkar isi belanjaannya.

.

.

"Daripada kau membuat kua lebih baik kau memasak makanan untuk aku. Lagi pula disini tidak ada alat pembuat kue." jawab Konohamaru yang sudah lapar dan bosan melihat Hinata terus mencari-cari sesuatu entah apa itu.

Tidak ada oven? Tidak ada pencetak kue? Tidak ada alat pengaduk adonan?

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari kemarin kalau tidak ada alat pembuat kue satupun." ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba naik darah karena ia merasa terkerjai.

"Hei! Aku sudah mengatakannya! Kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya." jawab Konohamaru tak mau kalah.

Hilang sudah perasaan Hinata yang ingin berbuat baik.

.

"Haa~." helaan nafas yang berasal dari Hinata. Ia yang berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi bocah menjengkelkan ini.

"Biasa kau memasak pakai apa?" tanya Hinata bersabar.

"Itu, kayu bakar. aku akan membantu mu memasak karena aku tidak percaya kau bisa memasak dan aku tidak ingin kau mengotori rumahku." jawab Konohamaru sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang membuat darah Hinata seketika mendidih. Gayanya seolah ia adalah chef bintang lima.. Cih..

.

.

.

Satu jam lebih yang diperlukan Hinata untuk memasak dan membereskan dapur Si bocah cilik ini, tentunya dengan bantuan Konohamaru. Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti cara memasak menggunakan alat entah apa itu, ini sungguh memalukan! Hinata yang ingin membantu Konohamaru malah ialah yang dibantu.

Kini Hinata, Konohamaru, Sai dan Shikamaru yang tengah terduduk melingkar dilantai dengan alas daun. Ditengah-tengah mereka ada empat gelas teh hijau, tiga piring nasi, dan tiga piring yang berisi sayur, ayam, dan ikan. Dan ini adalah hasil masakan Hinata dan Konohamaru. Sepanjang memasak, mereka yang terus berdebat, Hinata yang ingin memasukan bumbu ini tapi dihalang oleh Konohamaru begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka yang terus berbeda pendapat tapi untungnya masakan itu akhirnya selesai.

.

Ketiga orang yang tengah makan menggunakan tangan mereka, sedangkan Hinata yang hanya meminum teh hijau nya. Ia tidak ingin makan karena ia memang sudah makan bukan?

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun selesai makan, Hinata yang langsung pamit pulang ke istana sang pangeran, ia hampir melupakan jika ada hal yang belum selesai dengan sang pangeran.

Setibanya di istana, Hinata pun mencari sosok pangeran itu, matahari yang masih terlihat meninggi, itu artinya hari masih siang.

"Aku sudah kembali, apakah kau punya waktu sekarang?" tanya Hinata ketika ia berdiri dihadapan sang pangeran yang masih ter duduk disinggasanya dengan Sasuke, Shion, Ino dan Gaara di terduduk disekitarnya.

Sang pangeran yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Pengeran ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Shion seolah interogasi ketika Sang pangeran melangkah melewatinya.

"Aku hanya pergi berbincang dengannya." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Pangeran bisa berbicara disini." balas Shion cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap sang pangeran yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi dan diekori oleh Hinata Yang membuat kedua tangan Shion yang kembali terkepal erat, matanya yang sudah melotot tajam.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang terdapat dibelakang istana, Hinata yang terduduk dikursi panjang diantara dua pohon dengan sang pangeran disebelahnya.

"Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya sang pangeran to the point.

"Yang jelas aku bukan berasal dari sini." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ada disini dan aku tidak bisa kembali Ke tempatku berasal." sambung Hinata pelan.

"Apakah tempatmu jauh dari sini?"

"Kurasa sangat jauh. Jika bukan karena kamu mengijinkanku tinggal disini dan memberiku makanan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa kembali ke tempatku." ucap Hinata putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana dirimu berasal dan siapa dirimu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam masalah, sebagai seseorang yang berkuasa, aku harus bisa melindungi dan menolong siapapun yang sedang kesulitan. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal disini hingga kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu." jawab sang pangeran tegas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang disini bahkan aku sampai berpikir untuk tidak lagi kembali ketempatku. Aku diperlakukan sangat baik disini sedangkan disana aku di perlakukan sangat buruk. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga maupun teman, aku selalu sendiri, menguatkan sendiri diriku untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi aku tetap harus pulang karena tempatku bukan disini." ucap Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Jika kau benar-benar bukan dari tempat ini, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Apa? Namamu?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Naruto, Itulah namaku. Selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun kecuali keluargaku, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui namaku tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan meneriaki namaku?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki kakak kelas bernama Naruto, dan kau sangat mirip dengannya, dan kemarin tiba-tiba aku kemari dan melihatmu, aku Mengira kau adalah dia." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Aku menjadi semakin penasaran siapa kau dan darimana kau berasal tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun soal namaku, apa kau mengerti?" tanya sang pangeran seolah memperingati.

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, ibundaku tidak mengatakan apa alasannya."

"Ibunda? Apakah itu ibu? Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Hinata kembali penasaran.

"Beliau sedang dalam keadaan koma." jawab sang pangeran.

"Sungguh? Apakah aku boleh menjenguknya." ucap Hinata berharap.

Sang pangeran yang akhirnya menggangukkan kepalanya, ia yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Setibanya disebuah ruangan yang lebih mewah 2kali lipat dari kamar Hinata. Hinata yang memdudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang didekat wanita cantik bersurai merah yang tengah ter baring dengan gaun indahnya, Perlahan Hinata pun mengengam satu tangan wanita cantik itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata turut bersedih.

"Satu tahun lalu, kerajaan ini diserang oleh raja dari kerajaan lain bersama beberapa kerajaan sekutunya, Ibunda ku yang berupaya keras melindungi kerajaannya dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengusir para pemberontak tapi beliau terluka sangat parah dan hingga saat ini ia masih tidak sadarkan diri."

"Satu tahun lalu? Itu artinya ia sudah koma selama satu tahun?" tanya Hinata memastikan dan sang pangeran hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ku harap ia segera sadar." ucap Hinata tersenyum penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan dengan sang pangeran disebelahnya, sang pangeran yang menemani Hinata untuk ber keliling disekitar istana.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." ucap Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tiba didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini bukan? Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu memgelilingi desa besok?" tawar sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh? Aku sangat ingin." jawab Hinata senang dengan senyum Lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok." ucap sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

Seketika senyum di bibir Hinata pun memudar? Mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Perlahan matanya pun melirik ke gaun nya.

Apakah kemarin ia melantarkan gaun turun temurun pemberian ibunya?

"..."

"..."

"Ya ampun" teriak Hinata yang kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aaaakkhhh..! Gaunnya!" teriak Hinata frustasi, ia yang kemudian berlari, kemana saja untuk mencari dayang yang kemarin mendandaninya.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata yang tengah ter duduk dihalaman belakang istana, ter duduk dihadapan bunga-bunga indah dan berwarna-warni. Ia sudah lelah mencari dayang itu kemana-mana, ia juga tidak bisa menemukan Shion. Hampir semua pekerja di istana ia tanyakan dan hampir semua jawaban mereka sama, dayang itu yang mungkin libur Dan Shion yang mungkin sedang diluar istana?

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" pikir Hinata frustasi sambil mencabut satu persatu bunga didepannya hingga keakar-akarnya. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, tapi mencabut bunga milik istana tetap saja suatu kejahatan.

"Kau bisa dihukum 20 cambukan karena telah mencabut bunga itu." ucap seseorang dari belakang Hinata yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aksinya.

Ternyata ia adalah seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang bernama Gaara, Gaara yang langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata dan menatapnya, terlihat jelas wajah Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Aa-aaku aa-akan menanamnya lagi!" jawab Hinata cepat yang kemudian asal menancapkan bunga itu ke tanah, bukannya tertancap, barang bunga itu malah patah.

"Sayangnya itu tidak berhasil." ucap Gaara tersenyum yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku." ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah ia sungguh akan dihukum? Ia sungguh tidak sengaja.

"Baiklah, karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang baik, aku akan melepaskanmu. Lagi pula sang pangeran tidak akan mau menghukummu." jawabnya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan dan Gaara pun menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku ada di tempatku dan melakukan kesalahan, mereka semua akan menghinaku dan mengerjaiku." ucap Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bukan berasal dari sini? tapi dari manapun kau berasal, kau tetap tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun menginjak harga dirimu." ucap Gaara sambil menyelipkan samping rambut Hinata ketelinganya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melawan."

"Satu hal yang kau perlukan hanyalah keberanian, kau harus melawan dan menunjukan pada semua orang siapa dirimu. Maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa merendahkanmu." ucapan Gaara yang membuat Hinata berpikir.

.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku harus menunjukkan pada mereka siapa diriku." ucap Hinata tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu kembali pudar. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ku."

"Jangan dipikirkan. karena kau sudah ada disini, mengapa kau tidak menikmati waktumu dulu disini?" saran Gaara yang membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak.

.

"Kau benar, mengapa aku tidak menikmati waktuku disini?" ucap Hinata yang kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa sang pangeran benar dengan membiarkanmu tinggal disini." ucap Gaara sambil membelai pelan pipi Hinata. Seketika kedua mata itu pun bertemu, Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan tatapan Gaara? Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tidak boleh berprasangka buruk.

.

Sesaat kemudian Gaara pun berdiri dan mengulurkan satu tanganya Kearah Hinata yang masih terduduk. "Hamba akan mengajak tuan putri ber keliling." ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

Satu tangan Hinata yang mengapai tangan Gaara yang Terulur dan Gaara yang langsung menarik Hinata hingga Berdiri. "Waktu aku melihatmu, aku mengira kau orang yang sangat dingin tapi ternyata kau sangat berbeda dari penampilanmu." ucap Hinata basa-basi tapi benar adanya.

"Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya." jawab Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas. Dan perkaan itu sangat berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." ucap Gaara pada Hinata dihadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau sangat cantik." ucap Gaara yang membuat kedua pipi Hinata memerah. Kata-kata yang selalu ia dengar didunia ini. Sedari tadi, suaranya dan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa dan juga ramah. Tapi entahlah? Hinata hanya merasa ada hal yang tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya tadi. _"Kurasa sang pangeran benar dengan membiarkanmu tinggal disini."_

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Hinata saja?

"Terima kasih Gaara." jawab Hinata tersenyum, seketika kedua mata itu pun kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi nya dimana Hinata sedang ter duduk di hadapan meja rias dengan Sakura yang tengah menyisir rambut indigonya.

"Sakura? Apakah kau tahu tentang Gaara?." tanya Hinata penasaran, sambil menatap Sakura lewat cermin.

"Gaara-sama, seseorang yang sangat patuh dan serius ketika ia mengerjakan tugas, ia terlihat sangat serius dan dingin padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ramah dan baik hati."

"Begitukah.."

.

"Hamba dengar Hinata-sama akan pergi dengan pangeran? Apakah itu benar?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Apakah Hinata-sama tahu? Putri Shion sangat mencintai pangeran. Ia bahkan tega untuk menghabisi setiap perempuan yang dekat dengan pangeran, ku harap Hinata-sama berhati-hati padanya."

"Sungguh kah? Aku sungguh tidak berniat mendekati pangeran sama sekali. Tapi bukankah Shion adalah calon istri sang pangeran?"

"Bukan Hinata-sama, ia hanya berbohong agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati pangeran."

"Kalau begitu apakah pangeran tidak masalah dengan sikapnya?"

"Sebenarnya pangeran tidak bisa menghakimi putri Shion karena ia tidak memiliki bukti yang jelas, jadi ku harap Hinata-sama bisa lebih berhati-hati padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi pangeran! Pangeran tidak boleh pergi berdua dengannya! setidaknya bawa lah para pengawal!" marah Shion sambil terus melangkah mengekori Pangeran dan Hinata.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah kekamarmu! Ini perintah." Jawab pangeran tegas yang membuat Shion menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Daulat pangeran." jawab Shion dengan tangannya yang kembali terkepal, ia sudah cukup bersabar dan ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya ia berdiam diri!

.

.

Sang pangeran yang langsung naik, ter duduk diatas kuda putih yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja." jawab sang pangeran.

Hinata yang langsung mengapai tangan pangeran yang terulur, dengan satu tarikan dan tiba-tiba.. Ah.. Sudahlah..

.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah berjalan disamping pangeran menelusuri desa. Kudanya yang sudah tertitip di kandang, di salah satu rumah penduduk di desa.

Mereka berdua yang menelusuri tempat para pedangang, sang pangeran dan Hinata yang terus mendapat hormat dari warga.

.

.

"Mereka semua mengenalmu?" tanya sang pangeran aneh setelah mereka melewati keramain para pedagang. Mengapa rasanya para warga disana sangat menghormati Hinata?

"Iya karena aku sudah ke sana dua kali, mungkin?" jawab Hinata tak yakin. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Hinata terkenal karena senyuman dan keramahannya.

.

.

Hinata yang langsung berlari ketika ia tiba ditaman, Hinata belum pernah kesini. Sangat indah, duan pohonnya yang gugur dan terus berjatuhan, bunga-bunga bermacam jenis yajg terjejer rapi, rumput hijau bersih dan terawat.

Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti ketika ia berdiri ditengah-tengah antara pepohon dengan daun nya yang terus berjatuhan.

Tangannya yang terangkat, seolah menyuruh sang pangeran mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sang pangeran yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata, satu tangannya yang terus mengambil daun yang tersangkut di rambut Hinata dan kemudian membuangnya ke tanah yang teralas rumput itu. Mata sang pangeran yang terfokus pada daun di rambut Hinata sedangkan mata Hinata yang terfokus pada wajah tampan sang pangeran.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata ketika sang pangeran menatapnya. Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah, jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang, tapi kali ini ia masih bisa menahannya tapi mengapa sang pangeran terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Apakah ia tidak gugup di dekat Hinata yang cantik jelita bak princess ini?

Sang pangeran yang menarik pelan satu tangan Hinata, dan membuatnya terduduk bersandar ke salah satu pohon dan sang pangeran yang mendudukan dirinya bersandar dipohon, dibelakang Hinata. "Disini sangat tenang." ucap Hinata setelah ia menghela panjang nafas nya.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pangeran?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak menyenangkan, kau harus selalu ter duduk di istana dan menunggu laporan, kau harus selalu bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat, melindindungi para warga, tetap menjaga hubungan baik antar kerajaan. Menjadi pemimpin tidak semudah yang dilihat. Dan karena sebuah peraturan, kau bahkan harus menghukum seseorang yang hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Tidak punya teman satupun kerena semua orang akan terus menghormatimu, bahkan jika kau meminta mereka untuk menjadi temanmu tapi mereka akan tetap bersikap layaknya raja dan anak buah." jelas sang pengeran. Tidak ada yang namanya teman karib, yang ada hanyalah pemimpin dan anak buah, hal ini pun berlaku untuk Sasuke.

.

Hinata yang sedikit beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan sang pengeran. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu, aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti temanku bukan sebagai seorang yang berkuasa, bagaimana? Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus nya. Cuma hal inilah yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalas budi baik pangeran.

"Para anggota istana akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak sopan padaku. Itu termaksud suatu kejahatan." Jawab sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata seketika melemah.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku hanya akan menjadi temanmu diluar istana? Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata yang membuat sang pangeran tersenyum kecil.

"Lakukan apa maumu." ucap sang pangeran pasrah.

"Baiklah, mari kita berjanji." Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah sang pangeran, sang pangeran yang hanya bisa menatap bingung apa maksudnya?

"Kau harus mengaitkan jari kelingkingmu ke jari kelingkingku." ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat pelan tangan sang pangeran.

Sesaat kedua kelilingking itu pun mengait, sebuah senyuman yang langsung menghiasi bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan teman adalah berkunjung kerumahnya dan mengacau." ucap Hinata asal, ia yang sebenarnya hanya mengikuti film yang ditontonnya. Hinata tidak punya teman bukan?

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke rumah Konohamaru." ajak Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya yang diikuti oleh sang pangeran. Ah.. Hinata yang hanya ingin balas Dendam pada si cilik kurang ajar itu. Melihat apakah ia akan kembali bersikap manis lagi atau tidak?

"Pertama kita harus keluar dari sini dan kembali ke tempat para pedagang, lalu kita akan pergi ke rumah Konohamaru." ajak Hinata yang kemudian mengengam telapak tangan sang pangeran dan menariknya pergi, ia yang sebenarnya tidak tahu jalan keluar tapi yasudahlaa.. Coba nebak-nebak saja.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Hinata yang masih mengengam erat telapak tangan sang pangeran dan kini mereka benar-benar tersesat entah kemana. Sang pangeran yang mengatakan ia ingin menunjukkan jalannya tapi Hinata yang terus bersikeras ingin mencari jalan sendiri. Yah.. Dan akhirnya tersesat total, tapi Hinata masih saja bertahan dengan keputusannya, ingin mencari jalan sendiri tanpa bantuan.

"Hei! Serahkan gadis itu!" teriak seorang dari tiga orang dari belakang Hinata dan sang pangeran dengan pedang masing-masing ditangan mereka, tidak lupa dengan penutup wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi yang nanya apakah hinata akan kembali ke dunia aslinya atau enggak? Ya iyalah hinata akan balik.. Karena aku udh siapin perfect endingnya.. Haha gpp la spoilernya kan sedikit aja hahha..

Ku harap kalian semakin suka sama fic nya dan disini karakter naruto sedikit berubah ya., seperti yang kalian baca.. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya udah berubah dari awal chapter soalnya aku pikir kalau naruto terlalu diam, dingin dan dewasa akan susah tulis dia buat dekat dengan hinata makanya karakternya sedikit berubah tapi kuharap itu tidak jadi masalah,, karena bagaimana pun umur naruto masih dini jadi dia masih belum bisa jadi raja sungguhan.. Jadi kurasa sikapnya gak usah berlebihan kali lah., hahahaha

Ini udh up kilat ya.,

Sekian

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Tangan Hinata yang masih mengengam erat telapak tangan sang pangeran dan kini mereka benar-benar tersesat entah kemana. Sang pangeran yang mengatakan ia ingin menunjukkan jalannya tapi Hinata yang terus bersikeras ingin mencari jalan sendiri. Yah.. Dan akhirnya tersesat total, tapi Hinata masih saja bertahan dengan keputusannya, ingin mencari jalan sendiri tanpa bantuan.

"Hei! Serahkan gadis itu!" teriak seorang dari tiga orang dari belakang Hinata dan sang pangeran dengan pedang masing-masing ditangan mereka, tidak lupa dengan penutup wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata dan sang pangeran yang langsung membalikkan badan mereka dan menatap ketiga orang dengan penutup wajah mereka.

"Bukankah dia menyuruh kita menangkap gadis itu diam-diam? Disana masih ada sang pangeran." bisik salah satu orang itu pada orang ditengah yang bisa disimpulkan pemimpin dari kelompok kecil itu.

"Aku yakin sang pangeran tidak akan turun tangan, kita harus selesaikan ini secepat mungkin dan mengambil upah kita. Itu hanya seorang gadis, ini akan mudah." jawabnya yakin.

.

"Hiaattt!" ketiga orang itu yang langsung berlari dengan pedang masing-masing dan tujuan mereka adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang hendak menarik pergi sang pangeran, Tapi sang pangeran malah menahan tangan Hinata agar ia tetap diam ditempat.

Sebuah cahaya merah yang keluar dari salah satu telapak tangan sang pangeran. Yang mandarat mulus ke badan tiga orang bertopeng itu yang membuat mereka terpentul mundur.

Mulut Hinata yang seketika berbentuk O. Terus menatap bergantian telapak tangan sang pangeran yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan ketiga orang yang masih ter duduk ditanah dengan menyentuh dada masing-masing.

Apakah sakit? Bagaimana bisa tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya? Kekuatan? Apakah itu kekuatan seperti di film-film? Bagaimana cara melakukannya?

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian." ucap pangeran pada ketiga orang itu yang kemudian menarik Hinata pergi, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih terduduk lemah ditanah.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata Dan sang pangeran yang tengah melangkah menuju ru-gubuk Konohamaru, akhirnya sang pangeranlah yang menunjukan jalan keluar untuk Hinata, sang pangeran mengatakan. ini adalah wilayahnya, tentu saja ia menghapal semua tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata tanyakan dari tadi akhirnya terucap. Hinata yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadang jalan sang pangeran, kedua tangannya yang langsung mengangkat salah satu tangan sang pangeran dan membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya.

"Apakah itu sakit? Mengapa tanganmu bisa mengeluarkan cahaya? Kekuatan?" tanya Hinata benar-benar penasaran.

"Para anggota kerajaan bisa melakukannya. Itu termaksud kekuatan kami." jawab sang pangeran yang kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah samping, tepat di sebuah batu ukuran besar.

Bamm.. Batu itu seketika meledak ketika cahaya merah dari telapak tangan Sang pangeran mengenainya. Mulut dan Hinata mata yang seketika membulat lagi sambil terus menatap batu besar yang ter hancur berkeping-keping itu.

Sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibir sang pangeran ketika ia menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu kaget dan membeku.

Itu pasti sakit.

"Mari kita pergi." ajak sang pangeran yang langsung menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata pergi.

"Hee-hei! Kau belum mengatakan bagaimana kau melakukan nya?!" tanya Hinata kaget ketika ia tersadar dari acara mematungnya, langkah kakinya yang kembali bersejajar dengan sang pangeran, matanya yang terus tertuju pada tangan sang pangeran yang masih mengengam pelan pergelangan tangan nya.

"..."

"Katakan! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"..."

.

.

.

Di luar istana..

Pukk.. Sebuah tendangan dari seorang gadis yang membuat seorang lelaki terpentur kebelakang.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh! aku menyuruh kalian menangkapnya ketika pangeran tidak bersamanya." marah sang gadis yang ternyata Shion pada tiga orang kelaki yang menyerang Hinata tadi.

"Maaf Bos! Kami hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas kami." jawabnya setelah ia kembali berdiri.

"Aaargghh..kau hanya membuat semuanya kacau!" sebuah cahaya kuning dari telapak tangan Shion yang mengenai perut lelaki tadi yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh kelantai.

.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakkan diri kalian lagi! Aku akan menghabisi kalian jika pangeran tahu aku yang memerintahkan kalian untuk menyerang gadis itu." ucap Shion menahan kesalnya dan kedua orang itu pun langsung mengangkat pemimpin mereka dan membawanya pergi, lebih baik tidak dapat bayaran dari pada mati disini!

"Aargghh! Sial!" teriak Shion kesal.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, Konohamaru dan sang pangeran yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan alas daun didalam rumah Konohamaru, dengan tiga gelas teh dihadapan mereka.

"Pangeran, silahkan diminum. Maafkan rumah hamba yang kecil ini." ucap sang Konohamaru sopan.

"Ah! Konohamaru, teh ini sangat pahit. Bisakah kau tolong ambilkan gula untukku." pinta Hinata berniat mengerjai.

"Baiklah kak." jawab Konohamaru sopan yang kemudian melangkah kearah dapur yang tak tahu dari tempat mereka duduk.

Dia sungguh anak kecil yang minta di hajar bukan?

.

Setoples gula yang ia letakkan di hadapan Hinata dengan sangat sopan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Hei, Konohamaru? Kau tahu, pangeran bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan merah dari tangannya yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah batu besar." ucap Hinata kagum sambil terus menatap salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Setahu ku hanya anggota kerajaan yang bisa melakukannya, misalnya sang pangeran yang mengangkatmu sebagai adiknya, maka secara perlahan kekuatan itu akan datang sendiri sama seperti Gaara-sama." jawab Konohamaru menebak dan bisa dikatakan benar.

"Hebat sekali.. Aku tidak menyangkanya, aku seolah masuk kedalam dunia fantasi. Kau tahu, aku sering menonton film-film super hero seperti itu di tv, mereka memiliki kekuatan dan bisa terbang, apakah kau juga bisa terbang?" ucap Hinata kagum.

"Tv? Film? Benda apa itu?" Tanya Konohamaru bingung.

"Ah! Apakah disini tidak ada tv? Tapi? Hmm? Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Itu seperti, kau bisa menonton sebuah film dari tv tersebut. Seperti? Yah.. Pokoknya begitu lah." jawab Hinata bingung, ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Kau membuatku semakin bingung tapi jangan dijelaskan lagi. Lebih baik tidak tahu dari pada semakin binggung." ucap Konohamaru tak mengerti sama sekali, sedangkan sang pangeran yang hanya menikmati teh nya, tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata malu, yang kemudian menyeruput teh nya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang kini berada di halaman samping istana, mengamati ber pasang-pasang pengawal yang tengah berlatih berpedang. Sedangkan sang pangeran yang sudah kembali ke singgasananya, ia hanya mengatakan ia ada urusan?

.

.

.

"Shion, apakah mereka bertiga orang suruhanmu?" tanya Sang pangeran to the point dari singgasananya pada Shion dihadapannya.

"Hamba tidak mengerti apa yang pangeran bicarakan." jawab Shion menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apakah kau merencakan sesuatu terhadap Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya sang pangeran tegas.

"Ampun pangeran, hamba tidak merencanakan apapun. Hamba tidak mengerti mengapa pangeran bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani melukai tamu ku termaksud dirimu. Mengerti?" ucap pangeran seolah memperingati.

"Hamba mengerti,"

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau bisa berpedang?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Ah! Gaara. Aku tidak bisa, hahaha." jawab Hinata tertawa hampa.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." tawar Gaara ketika ia berhenti dihadapan Hinata.

"Tidak usah, aku takut. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

"Tidak Apa-apa, aku akan se lembut mungkin mengajarimu,"

.

"Semuanya tinggalkan tempat ini!" perintah Gaara pada berpasang pengawal itu dan sesaat kemudian halaman itu pun kosong.

"Kemarilah." ajak Gaara sambil melangkah kearah papan, dimana disana terpajang sebaris pedang ukuran kecil hingga besar.

Hinata yang kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia berdiri disamping Gaara sambil terus memperhatikan se baris pedang terjejer rapi itu.

"Pilihlah." ucap Gaara singkat, sesaat kedua mata Hinata pun mengamati satu persatu pedang dihadapannya.

Satu tangannya yang mengapai pedang panjang paling ujung. Pedang samurai namanya kalau tidak salah. Menurut Hinata pedang ini cocok untuk nya karena pedang ini tidak besar dan ringan tidak seperti yang digunakan para pengawal itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus." puji Gaara sambil mengambil pedang dengan ukuran sama dengan pedang yang dipilih Hinata.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata yang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter dan dengan pedang di tangan masing-masing.

"Kau tidak akan memotongku dengan itu bukan?" tanya Hinata takut ketika Gaara mengarahkan pedang samurainya ke arah Hinata.

Suara kekehan yang berasal dari Gaara. "Pangeran akan membunuhku jika aku berani melukai tamunya." ucap nya disela tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Hinata yang kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Gaara.

"Jangan khawatir ataupun takut, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dan aku tidak akan melukaimu." ucap Gaara menyakinkan.

"Seranglah kapanpun kau siap." pinta Gaara bersiap pada kuda-kudanya.

Hinata yang langsung berlari meghampiri Gaara dengan pedangnya yang tertuju pada pada wajah Gaara tapi hanya dengan satu kali tebasan, pedang Hinata langsung ter lepas dari tangannya dan melayang, tertancap ketanah dibelakang Hinata.

"kau tidak bisa mendekatiku jika kau ragu." ucap Gaara ketika Hinata kembali mengambil pedangnya,

"Kau harus menyerangku seolah kau ingin membunuhku." sambung Gaara ketika Hinata kembali berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau cukup pastikan saja jika kau tidak akan menebas badanku." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Aku berjanji." ucap Gaara yang kemudian berlari kearah Hinata, pedangnya yang diayunkan dari kanan ke kiri dan berhasil ditangan pedang Hinata dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

Pedang mereka yang beradu tepat ber jarak 10cm dari telinga Hinata dengan badan mereka yang berhadapan di jarak yang lumayan Dekat dengan mata itu yang saling bertatapan.

"Lumayan," puji Gaara dengan senyum lucunya.

"Sebenarnya aku sering menonton orang berpedang tapi aku tidak pernah mencobanya, rasanya jantungku akan copot." jawab Hinata tersenyum kaku dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia memang sering menonton di tv, tutorial berpedang tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka, rasanya mengerikan jika merasakannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan apapun yang kau bisa." Pinta Gaara yang kemudian melompat mundur.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menebasku, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati." jawab Hinata masih ragu yang membuat Gaara kambali tersenyum geli.

Gaara yang kembali menyerang dan kembali berhasil ditahan oleh pedang Hinata, Gaara bahkan tidak mengerahkan sedikit pun kekuatannya untuk melawan Hinata, menurut nya itu tidak perlu karena Hinata benar-benar lawan yang mudah.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~!" helaan nafas Hinata, ia yang terus melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar dan helaan nafas, jantungnya yang seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Entah berapa lama Hinata berpedang melawan Gaara. Sesekali Gaara yang menebas kuat pedang Hinata yang membuat pedang itu lepas dari pegangan Hinata dan sesekali ujung pedang Gaara yang berhenti seinci dari leher Hinata. Bisa Hinata Simpulkan, Gaara sangat pandai menggunakan pedang, ia memang tidak melukai Hinata sedikit pun tapi ia Sangat lebih dari bisa untuk menebas Hinata kapan pun. Bahkan Gaara yang tiba-tiba pergi kerana ada urusan, lelaki yang kejam bukan? Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sudah hampir mati ketakutan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang entah dari mana sambil menghampiri Hinata dan ia adalah sang pangeran.

"Aku haa~, baik-baik,,.. Saja,,!" jawab Hinata dengan helaan nafas nya, ia yang terus mengatur nafas nya agar ia kembali tenang.

"To.,long,, bisakah haa,, kau bawa aku.. Ke.. Kemana saja aa..agar aku tenang.. Aa-ku haa,, bahkan tidak kuat ,.. Berjalan lagi." pinta Hinata trauma sambil menggengam kuat baju di dekat lengan sang pangeran, menahan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar agar tidak terjatuh kebawah.

Sang pangeran yang langsung mengendong tubuh Hinata ala bridel style yang membuat Hinata terdiam,

"Kau pasti belum pernah kelantai dansa istana dilantai atas bukan?" tanya sang pangeran ketika matanya dan mata Hinata bertemu.

"Ka-kau,, boleh tu-turunkan aa-a-aku. Aku bi-bisa berjalan sen-sendiri." jawab Hinata gugup, seketika semua rasa takutnya hilang tapi rasa yang lain kembali muncul. Jantung nya yang terus berdebar, wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah, badannya yang sudah tidak bergetar tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak nyaman berada begini dekat dengan pemilik wajah tampan ini.

Sang pangeran yang tidak menghiraukan Hinata dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju lantai atas.

"Ja-ja-jantungku a-akan copot. Too-tolong! Jan-ja-jantungku." ucap Hinata lemah ketika sang pangeran masih mengendong Hinata menelusuri tangga, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu ternyata dibalik kursi singgasana ada tangga menuju lantai atas. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak kuat berada begini dekat dengan pemilik wajah tampan ini.

.

.

Helaan panjang Hinata ketika sang pangeran menurunkannya. Sebuah ruangan super duper luas dan kosong, terlihat diatas di penuhi oleh lampu bermacam-macam model dengan ukuran besar. Apakah ini lantai dansa milik istana?

Mata Hinata yang masih memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan sang pangeran yang masih memerhatikan Hinata.

"Aku jadi ingat, beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan acara pesta dansa disekolah tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa dan tidak bisa pulang ke tempat asal ku." ucap Hinata kecewa, pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja dua telapak tangan yang mendarat di kedua pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata menatap wajahnya. Sang pengeran yang berdiri berjarak beberapa inci dihadapan Hinata.

tangan kanan sang pangeran yang turun kearah tangan kiri Hinata dan membuat tangan kiri Hinata mendarat di pundak kanan nya sedangkan tangan kanan pangeran mendarat di pinggang kiri Hinata.

Satu tangan sang pangeran lagi yang turun dan mengengam erat telapak kanan Hinata dan mengangkatnya sedikit keatas, sedari tadi kedua mata itu yang terus bertatapan, tidak ter lepas sedikitpun, Hinata seolah terhipnotis oleh mata biru itu dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan sang pangeran.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Kau hanya cukup mengikuti gerakanku." ucap sang pangeran dan Hinata hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan satu kaki sang pangeran pun melangkah satu langkah dan satu kaki Hinata terlangkah Mundur, dan ketika kaki sang pangeran termundur, kaki Hinatalah yang terlangkah maju. Kedua mata itu yang masih ter kunci.

"Apa gunanya jika aku bisa berdansa tapi tidak memiliki pasangan dansaku?" tanya Hinata pelan dan teringat pada nasib nya didunia.

"Semua lelaki akan mau menjadi pasanganmu jika kau menawan." jawab sang pangeran dengan matanya yang masih ter kunci, dan gerakan kakinya yang masih bisa diikuti Hinata, meskipun mereka berdansa tanpa musik, mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati dansa pelan itu.

Sang pangeran yang melepaskan pegangannya dipinggang Hinata dan mengangkat tangannya yang masih bergengaman dengan satu tangan Hinata, pertanda agar Hinata berputar.

Hinata yang langsung memutarkan badannya dan menjatuhkannya pelan dengan pangeran yang langsung menahan badan mungil Hinata. Seketika mata itu pun kembali bertemu, masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Kau sangat cantik dan akan banyak lelaki yang mau menjadi pasangan dansamu nanti. Percayalah." ucap sang pangeran menyakinkan yang kemudian mendirikan Hinata dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke posisi pertama tadi.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata lembut, ia yang kemudian menempelkan pipinya ke dada bidang sang pangeran. Perlahan kedua tangannya pun melingkar erat ke punggung sang pangeran.

"Aku sangat senang karena aku bertemu denganmu, sungguh. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah ter duduk didepan meja hias dengan Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut indigonya. Tatapan aneh dari Sakura yang masih belum ter jawab ketika ia menatap Hinata yang terus tersenyum lewat cermin.

"Sepertinya Hinata-sama sangat senang? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hinata sangat tidak menyakinkan. Senyuman yang terus menghiasi bibirnya itu, Tidak luntur sama sekali? Tentu saja Ia senang! Ia sangat senang karena kejadian semalam bersama sang pangeran,. . .

.

"Dayang, keluar! Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." perintah seorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Ha-hamba permisi." jawab Sakura mau atau tidak, ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata, tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar itu. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ia harus segera memanggil seseorang agar Hinata tidak diapa-apakan oleh nya!

.

"Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, ia yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak melangkah menghampiri Shion.

"Dari awal aku telah mengatakan padamu agar pergi dari sini, mengapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Shion kesal sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang membuat Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Aa-aku tidak punya pilihan, aa-aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan pangeran lah yang memberiku izin untuk tinggal disini." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Omong kosong! Padahal tujuan mu yang sebenarnya adalah pangeran."

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong." jawab Hinata panik, ketika punggung nya mengenai dinding.

"Sungguh? Semalam aku melihatmu di gendong pangeran, berdansa dan selama kau disini, kalian selalu berduaan!"

"Kau salah faham, aa~!"

"Aauuchh,..!" Desis Hinata sakit ketika cahaya kuning dari telapak tangan Shion mengenai perutnya, badannya yang seketika terjatuh, ter duduk ke lantai.

"Aku benci padamu! Kau berani merebut pangeran dariku!" marah Shion yang kembali melepas serangan kearah Hinata yang membuat Hinata terbaring, tak sadar kan diri.

"Arrgghh,," sebuah serangan yang mendarat di punggung Shion yang membuatnya terjatuh, terduduk dilantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" marah seorang lelaki yang menyerang Shion tadi, setelah ia menghampiri dan berlutut di dekat Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan dirinya.

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya! Gaara." jawab Shion lantang sambil terus menatap menantang mata Gaara.

"Le-lapaskan tanganmu!" teriak Shion ketika Satu tangan Gaara sedikit mencekik lehernya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu jika dia kenapa-napa." ancam Gaara yang kemudian mendorong Shion dan kembali mendekati Hinata, hendak mengangkat Hinata ke ranjangnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Shion yang membuat Gaara berhenti bergerak.

"Kau mencintainya? Mengapa kau membelanya bukan membelaku?" teriak Shion tak terima.

"Jika kau membunuhnya maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sama dari pangeran! Apa kau menginginkan itu?!" jawab Gaara menatap tajam mata Shion yang membuat Shion terdiam.

Ia yang kemudian mengendong Hinata ala bridel style dan menghampiri ranjang super king size Hinata dan membaringkannya pelan.

"Cepat panggil tabib istana!" teriak Gaara yang membuat Shion langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

Satu telapak tangan Gaara yang berhenti seinci dari perut Hinata, cahaya putih yang keluar dari telapak tangan Gaara, seolah menyapu kulit perut Hinata yang masih terlapis gaun.

"Uhuk huk!" Sedikit darah yang mengalir dari sisi bibir Hinata tapi Hinata masih tak sadarkan dirinya. Untung saja Shion hanya mengerahkan sedikit kekuatannya, jika tidak Hinata pasti sudah mati.

.

.

Tabib istana yang baru saja meninggalkan kamar Hinata, serta beberapa ramuan di meja nya. Hinata mendapatkan sedikit luka dalam, hanya dengan beberapa ramuan, ia akan segera sadar. Mungkin?

Gaara yang mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang di dekat Hinata yang masih terbaring tak sadar kan diri layaknya sleeping beauty. Uhuk..

"Cepatlah sadar, kau membuatku khawatir." ucap Gaara pelan.

...

"Mengapa aku khawatir?"

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku!" ucap sang pangeran pada Gaara dan Shion dihadapannya.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran! Hamba sungguh tidak sengaja melukainya!"

"Kau menyerangnya dan mengatakan kau tidak sengaja?" tanya Sang pangeran yang membuat Shion terdiam.

"Maaf pangeran, apa yang dikatakan Shion itu benar. Hinata sendiri yang meminta Shion untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya tapi tanpa ia tiba-tiba berteriak kagum, Shion yang terkejut dan tanpa sengaja kekuatannya itu mengenai Hinata." Jelas Gaara bohong.

"Karena kau yang mengatakannya, aku percaya padamu." jawab Sang pangeran percaya. Ia sungguh yakin jika Gaara tidak akan berbohong padanya.

"Terima kasih pangeran." ucap Shion dan Gaara kompak.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau tidak memberitahunya." ucap Shion ketika ia menghalang jalan Gaara.

"Aku membela mu karena aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi tapi jika kau berani melukainya lagi! Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!" ancam Gaara yakin, tidak ragu sedikitpun yang membuat Shion mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau tahu bukan jika sekarang pangeran dan Hinata sangat dekat? Apa kau kira dia akan mencintaimu?" tanya Shion dengan senyum palsunya, sedangkan Gaara yang hanya terdiam, tidak tahu. Ia selalu diluar istana jadi ia tidak begitu tahu apapun tentang pangeran, Hinata ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi mengapa ia perduli dengan Hinata yang dekat dengan pangeran?

"Sang pangeran mengajak Hinata ke taman diluar istana, berkuda bersama, berdansa dilantai dansa istana, pangeran bahkan mengendongnya, mereka sangat dekat seolah mereka adalah pasangan, bahkan ia menuruti apapun perkataan Hinata." ucap nya dan Gaara masih terdiam. Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Yang Gaara inginkan hanyalah memanfaatkan Hinata, Gaara yakin Hinata akan mempermudah rencana nya tapi sekarang mengapa ia kesal mendengar Hinata di dekat sang pangeran?

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau boleh memastikannya sendiri ketika Hinata tersadar. Aku selalu ada di istana dan di dekat pangeran dan aku melihat Hinata selalu mengajaknya pergi, sepertinya Hinata mencintai pangeran." sambung Shion menyakinkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara mulai kesal yang membuat Shion tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantu mu mendekati Hinata dan tentunya kau harus membantuku mendekati pangeran? Aku akan pastikan Hinata tidak akan bisa lagi didekat pangeran."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue,,,

.

.

.

.

Ayo ayo,, pasang taruhan,, apakah Gaara akan menerima tawaran Shion atau tidak? Hahahaha

Hei., disini ada silent reader gak? Sesekali review laa., biar gak sepi.. Bosan tahu macam kuburan hahahaha,,.

Semoga makin menarik ceritanya.. Dan tinggalkan review bagaimana cerita ini menurut kalian,, jika semakin buruk,, kalian harus tegur biar bisa aku perbaiki ya,, jangan diam diam aja., sekian

.

.

Bye bye,,


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara mulai kesal yang membuat Shion tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantu mu mendekati Hinata dan tentunya kau harus membantuku mendekati pangeran? Aku akan pastikan Hinata tidak akan bisa lagi didekat pangeran."

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman remeh dari bibir Gaara. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran mu, aku tidak perduli dia mau dekat dengan siapapun karena aku hanya ingin memanf~." Gaara yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, Shion sudah pasti akan membela sang pangeran dan itu akan mempersulit rencanaku!" pikir Gaara berjaga-jaga.

"Yang jelas aku tidak perduli padanya." sambung Gaara yang membuat Shion membalas tersenyum remeh.

"Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada gunanya dia disini, aku boleh membunuhnya bukan?" ucapan Shion yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Sudah kukatakan! Apa kau ingin dihukum mati oleh pangeran?!" Gaara yang tiba-tiba menaikan suaranya.

"Hinata sedang tidak sadar kan diri, aku bisa membunuhnya diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapapun!"

.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku kesal?" tanya Gaara kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa kau kesal? Kau tidak perduli padanya bukan?" ucap Shion dengan senyum remeh yang masih belum luntur sedikit pun.

Gaara yang berniat mengalah pun membalikkan badannya, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang keras kepala ini.

"Aku akan melindunginya darimu!" ucap Gaara yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ku dengar kau ada tugas lagi di desa? Aku ragu kau bisa melindunginya dari tanganku ini dan Ah! Aku baru ingat. Bukan kah kau bilang kau tak perduli? Lalu kenapa kau ingin melindunginya? Kau sangat plin-plan." jawab Shion mengejek yang membuat Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sebuah cahaya merah dari telapak tangan Gaara yang melayang ke arah Shion tapi berhasil ditangis dengan mudah oleh Shion.

"Sepertinya kau marah? Mengapa kau marah? Dari kita kecil hingga saat ini, sepertinya ini adalah kali pertamanya kau marah? Apa kau marah karena aku ingin membunuh Hinata?" Shion yang semakin memancing amarah Gaara, Gaara yang sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia marah? Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia kesal mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shion.

"Shion! Ini peringatan terakhir ku!" ucap Gaara memperingati.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan ku! Apakah kau mencintai nya? Iya atau tidak!?" tanya Shion yang kembali membuat Gaara terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab iya, tapi ia tidak yakin pada perasaanya saat ini. Ia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi mulutnya sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakannya.

.

"Biar kita buktikan." ucap Shion yang kemudian berlari menuju?

Kamar Hinata!

Gaara yang langsung mengejar Shion tapi Shion terlebih dulu memasuki kamar Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah diarahkan ke wajah Hinata yang masih ter baring tak sadarkan diri.

Langkah kaki Gaara pun terhenti, satu setengah meter dari Shion Dan Hinata. hanya satu kesalahan saja, maka Hinata akan mati.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi! Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Shion sambil terus menatap Gaara yang kebingungan, dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya kuning, dengan jarak 5cm dari wajah Hinata.

.

Gaara yang masih tidak menjawab dan terdiam.

"Waktu mu habis." ucap Shion yang sudah benar benar akan menembak Hinata dengan kekuatan nya itu.

"Aku mencintainya!" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba yang membuat Shion kembali menarik kekuatannya dan dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Sebenarnya aku tak perduli tapi kita sudah sepakat bukan?"

"Lakukan apa mau mu. Tapi kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!" ucapan Gaara seolah mengancam.

"Tentu saja Gaara!" jawab Shion yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Gaara yang langsung melangkah menghampiri Hinata dan mengecek keadaannya. Apakah ia terluka? Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Kau hampir dalam bahaya karena ku, aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi Gaara, Mengapa kau merubah rencananya lagi? Mengapa juga kita harus membuat Hinata tetap bersama kita?" tanya seorang lelaki kesal ketika Gaara kembali mengganti rencana mereka.

"Aku menginginkanya Sasuke dan kurasa juga rencana ini lebih menyakinkan! Aku mendapat beberapa informasi dari Shion dan aku kenal pasti bagaimana sifat pangeran itu, rencana ini akan berhasil." jawab Gaara menyakinkan.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata lah yang membuat kacau rencana kita?"

"Sasuke! Aku pastikan rencana ini berhasil! Kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita sebentar lagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Baiklah. Kau cukup pastikan saja kau tidak gagal, aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa kau menginginkannya?"

.

.

.

.

"Nnhg..?" badan Hinata yang sedikit menggeliat dengan matanya yang mulai terbuka. Hinata yang mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali hingga pandangannya jelas. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah?

"Gaara?" panggil Hinata lemah.

Gaara yang langsung membantu Hinata duduk dengan punggungnya yang bersandar ditiang-tiang ranjang.

"Sakit sekali!" Desis Hinata sakit sambil terus menekan dadanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu, ilmu bela diri itu sangat diperlukan." ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir." Gaara yang kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dada bidang nya.

"Dimana pangeran?" tanya Hinata lemah.

"Pa-pangeran sedang ada urusan." jawab Gaara cepat.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Lima hari." jawab Gaara yang membuat Hinata mendorongnya, mata Hinata yang sudah terbelak kaget.

"Li-lima hari?!" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Iya, lima hari." jawab Gaara memperjelas yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

.

"Apakah pangeran sama sekali tidak kesini dalam waktu lima hari ini?" tanya Hinata seolah berharap.

"Selama kau tak sadar kan diri, aku lah yang merawatmu, seorang pangeran tidak mungkin kemari dan merawatmu!" jawab Gaara tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menemuinya." ucap Hinata hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia yakin jika sang pangeran kini berada di singgasannya.

Badan Hinata yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika kedua kakinya menginjak lantai. Kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Hinata, kau masih belum bisa berjalan." ucap Gaara lembut sambil membantu Hinata kembali duduk keranjangnya.

Cahaya putih dari kedua telapak tangan Gaara yang diarahkan ke Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata yang merasa badannya sedikit lebih bugar. rasa sakitnya yang perlahan hilang.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata kagum sambil terus menatap wajah dan telapak tangan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya," jawab Gaara tersenyum lucu sambil menyentil pelan kening Hinata.

.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemui pangeran dulu." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan Gaara yang sudah kembali murung? ataupun hal lainnya. Yah,, bisa dikatakan Hinata cukup egois.

.

.

.

"Pangeran?" panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Sang pangeran yang tengah ter duduk disinggasannya, Hinata yang kembali Berlari, menghampiri sang pangeran dan akhirnya memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Apakah aku akan mendapat hukuman karena aku memelukmu?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya," jawab pangeran yang membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah.

"Ah! Maafkan aku haha." ucap Hinata yang kemudian tertawa kaku. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu rindu pada pangeran berwajah tampan ini? Tapi Untung saja disini tidak ada satu orangpun, jika tidak tamat lah riwayat Hinata,,

"Mari kita kerumah Konohamaru, ia pasti marah padaku karena aku sudah lama tidak kesana." ajak Hinata dan sesaat kemudian sang pangeran pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Maaf pangeran, tapi bolehkah hamba ikut pergi? Hinata sedang tidak sehat, jadi hamba rasa dia harus lebih diawasi." pinta Gaara setelah ia menghampiri Hinata dan pangeran, ia yang ternyata sudah mengamati kejadian tadi dari balik dinding.

"Baiklah." jawab sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah pergi di ekori oleh Hinata dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga yang akhirnya pergi ke rumah Konohamaru dengan menunggani kuda, yah! karena Hinata sedang tak sehat, pangeran tidak mengizinkan Hinata untuk berjalan kaki seperti kemarin tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Hinata harus menaiki kuda yang sama dengan Gaara?

Sang pangeran dengan kudanya didepan sedangkan Hinata dan Gaara di satu kuda yang sama dan tengah memgekori kuda sang pangeran.

Hinata yang ter duduk menyamping. Diatas kuda, didepan Gaara. Bibir Hinata yang sudah memanjang dari tadi, Gaara mengatakan ia tidak boleh menaiki kuda yang sama dengan pangeran? Tapi mengapa? Selama ini sang pangeran baik-baik saja satu kuda dengan Hinata? Tapi mengapa sekarang tidak boleh? Tapi mengapa Hinata tidak merasakan sesuatu yang biasa Hinata rasakan ketika ia bersama pangeran? Mengapa wajah Hinata tidak memanas? Mengapa jantung nya tidak berdebar?

.

.

.

Kedua ekor kuda itu yang berhenti didepan rumah Konohamaru, Gaara yang terlebih dulu turun dan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Konohamaru? Buka pintunya." panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk-getuk pintu rumah Konohamaru dengan Gaara dan sang pangeran dibelakangnya.

Beberapa kali mengetuk, Konohamaru pun membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

.

"Jadi kau sedang sakit selama lima hari ini?" tanya Konohamaru sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Iya, itu sebabnya aku tidak mengunjungimu, maafkan aku." jawab Hinata sedih.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau sudah baikan sekarang. Kemarin aku khawatir sekali padamu." ucap Konohamaru yang mungkin. Tidak sadar.

"Kau manis sekali bocah. Hahaha," ucap Hinata tertawa mengejek.

"Apa?!" teriak Konohamaru marah yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kau baru sadar bahwa aku ini manis? Aku memang manis dari dulu, Hahaha." sambung Konohamaru beserta tawa mengejeknya yang membuat Hinata berdecih.

.

"Ah, kau pasti kenal dia bukan? Dia adalah Gaara." ucap Hinata memperkenalkan Gaara yang ter duduk di seberang Konohamaru.

"Aku kenal." jawab Konohamaru.

"Pangeran? Apakah pangeran selalu kesini? Mengapa pangeran membiarkan anak kecil yang tidak sopan itu di dekat pangeran?" ucapan yang hendak Gaara ucapkan sejak Tadi, yang membuat Konohamaru terdiam, ia baru sadar ucapannya bersama Hinata sangat tidak sopan.

"itu tidak masalah buatku." jawab pangeran datar.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sopan, Gaara-sama." ucap Konohamaru menyesal.

"Gaara, dia masih kecil. Kumohon Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Dia memang selalu begini, meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan hingga aku berasa mau mencekiknya, tapi aku akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk nya. Aku menyayanginya." sambung Hinata membela. Tanpa ia sadari ia malah ber curhat. Haha

"Melakukan apapun?" pikir Gaara dengan seringai tipis di bibir nya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, ah? Siapa namamu?" ucap Gaara lembut pada Konohamaru.

"Ah! Aku Konohamaru." jawab Konohamaru singkat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap Gaara tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Gaara?" pikir Konohamaru was-was.

"Ah! Bisakah kita bicara sebentar diluar Hinata?" pinta Konohamaru pada Hinata.

Konohamaru yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran ketika ia berada di luar rumah Konohamaru, dengan jarak tidak terlalu Dekat dan jauh.

"Hei, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara itu," ucap Konohamaru seolah berbisik pada Hinata dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya. Dia sangat aneh."

"Bocah! Aku tahu kau memang kurang ajar dan tidak sopan, tapi kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang lain." ucap Hinata kesal.

"Kali ini aku serius." jawab Konohamaru serius.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu! Dan jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, kau bisa mati jika ia mendengarnya." ucap Hinata yang kemudian melangkah pergi, kembali kerumah Konohamaru.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Konohamaru ikut melangkah mengekori Hinata.

.

.

"Ah! Pangeran? Maukah kau mengajariku berpedang?" pinta Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu rumah Konohamaru.

"Baiklah." jawab Sang pangeran yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan memghampiri Hinata yang diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu?" tawar Gaara cepat.

"Tidak mau! Kau meninggalkanku kemarin." tolak Hinata cemberut.

"Ah! Apakah kau mau menyaksikan aku dan pangeran bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang? Itupun jika pangeran menginginkannya."

"Sungguh? Aku sangat mau." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Pangeran? Kau mau bukan bertarung dengan dengan Gaara? Aku ingin melihat siapa yang lebih alih. Yah? Ku mohon?" pinta Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binarnya pada pangeran.

"Baiklah." jawab pangeran singkat.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke istana." ucap Gaara sambil menaiki kudanya, begitu juga dengan sang pangeran.

Kedua lelaki tampan itu yang langsung mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Hinata.

.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis sambil terus menatap wajah sang pangeran yang terlihat datar itu. "Aku baru ingat, mengapa kau tidak menjengukku ketika aku tak sadarkan diri? Apakah kau tidak khawatir padaku?" tanya Hinata seolah berharap, untuk sesaat ia yang hanya merasa didunia hanya ada ia dan pangeran saja, menghiraukan Konohamaru yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu dan Gaara diatas kudanya, disamping sang pangeran dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Kau tak sadar kan diri, darimana kau tahu aku tidak menjengukmu?" sang pangeran malah bertanya balik.

"Apakah itu artinya kau ada menjengukku selama aku tak sadarkan diri? Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Hinata dan pangeran hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang semakin melebar, tapi mengapa ia sangat senang mendengar sang pangeran pergi menjenguknya ketika ia sakit? Apakah ia senang karena sang pangeran khawatir pada nya?

Satu tangan Hinata yang mengapai satu tangan pangeran yang Terulur dan dengan satu tarikan, Hinata yang tiba-tiba ter duduk menyamping didepan sang pangeran, tapi kali ini ia tidak kaget atau pun takut, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah bahagia.

.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkar di punggung sang pangeran dengan pipinya yang menempel di dada bidang Sang pangeran. "Terima kasih." ucap Hinata tulus dan lembut dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur sedangkan sang pangeran yang hanya diam dan melirik ke wajah Hinata dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam.

Ia yang bahkan tidak Sadar kalau Gaara terus memperhatikannya dengan hatinya yang sudah memanas dan tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat.

.

Langit yang terlihat sudah gelap, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Hinata, Gaara dan sang pangeran yang baru saja tiba di istana, selama perjalanan pelukan Hinata yang tidak lepas sedikitpun dan pandangan Gaara yang juga tidak lepas dari Hinata. Ingin sekali ia marah dan Merebut Hinata dari pangeran tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Pangeran, Gaara. Sepertinya besok saja kalian berpedang. Aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin istirahat," ucap Hinata yang kemudian menguap.

"Istirahat lah." jawab pangeran datar.

"Ah Hinata, besok aku ada misi di luar, Apa kau ingin ikut?" tanya Gaara cepat sebelum Hinata sempat melangkah.

"Sungguh? Aku in~,"

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dengannya." sela pangeran cepat yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin pergi." Pujuk Hinata dengan mulut bebeknya.

"Diluar sana sangat bahaya, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa." jawab Pangeran datar.

"Tapi Gaara akan melindungiku!" ucap Hinata cepat.

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Kembali kekamarmu sekarang juga." perintah pangeran tegas, dan mau tidak mau Hinata pun melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

.

"Gaara, kau tidak boleh mengajaknya pergi di misi ini, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" ucap sang pangeran ketika Hinata menghilang dari matanya.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran, hamba tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," jawab Gaara patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi nya, mungkin sudah bisa dibilang siang, dimana Hinata sudah terdandan cantik dan rapi tapi ia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya, ia bahkan mengusir Sakura dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar pangeran brengsek! Aku kan hanya ingin pergi dengan Gaara, tapi ia malah tidak mengizinkanku." ucap Hinata kesal. Tapi bagaimanapun alasannya, menyebutnya pangeran brengsek tetaplah suatu kejahatan! Tapi tetap saja Hinata kesal.

.

"Hinata-sama, pangeran memanggil Hinata-sama untuk makan." panggil Sakura sambil terus mengetuk-getuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" teriak Hinata kesal tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Pangeran mengatakan jika Hinata-sama tidak keluar, maka ia akan mendobrak pintu ini."

"Dobrak saja jika ia bi~

Ba mmm,, pintu itu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, ternyata sang pangeran yang sudah berdiri diluar bersama Sakura sedari tadi.

sa!" ucap Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap takut dan terkejut pangeran yang melangkah mendekatinya. Mengapa Ia bisa lupa siapa lelaki ini. jika ia bisa menghancurkan batu besar, Mengapa ia tidak bisa mendobrak pintu ini?

"Makan," ucap pangeran datar yang kemudian kembali melangkah pergi, Hinata yang dengan jantung dag-dig-dug nya pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengekori sang pangeran. Ia tidak ingin mati disini tentunya...

.

.

Hinata dan sang pangeran yang ter duduk berdua di meja makan dengan arah yang berseberangan.

"Kau jahat sekali tidak mengizinkanku pergi, aku berasa terkurung disini." ucap Hinata cemberut sambil terus mengaduk makanannya. Hallo Hinata,,,, baru kali ini saja kau tidak pergi, kau bilang kau dikurung?

"Diluar sana sangat bahaya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." ucap Hinata cepat.

"Kau ingat waktu kau ber latih berpedang dengan Gaara? Kau bahkan hampir mati ketakutan." ucap Pangeran yang membuat Hinata bungkam sejenak.

"Jika aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, aku boleh pergi kemana pun yang aku suka?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba semangat.

"Tentu saja." jawab sang pangeran yakin.

Hinata yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang pangeran. "Kalau begitu kau harus mengajariku ilmu bela diri agar aku bisa Melindungi diriku," ajak Hinata yang langsung Menarik sang pangeran Pergi dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Dihalaman, samping istana.

Hinata yang sudah bersiaga diposisinya dengan pedang samurai ditangannya, begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Hinata yang terus melayangkan pedang itu kearah sang pangeran dan dengan mudah dihindari oleh pangeran.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata yang sudah lelah tapi sang pangeran yang masih terlihat santai-santai aja.

Cakkk.. Dengan satu tebasan, pedang Hinata yang langsung melayang, tertancap di tanah dibelakang Hinata.

"Hiiaaattt..." Hinata yang mengarahkan satu telapak tangannya ke arah sang pangeran, berharap akan ada kekuatan yang akan menyerang pangeran tapi sayangnya tidak ada apapun.

"Lelah sekali." ucap Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ke tanah.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengajariku cara mengeluarkan kekuatan dari tanganku?" tanya Hinata ketika sang pangeran melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya meskipun aku mengajarimu."

Tiba-tiba dimana omongan Konohamaru tentang kekuatan itu pun ter lintas dipikiran Hinata, Hinata yang langsung berdiri, menghadap ke pangeran.

"Kalau tidak salah Konohamaru mengatakan, jika kau mengangkat seseorang menjadi keluargamu maka perlahan kekuatan itu akan muncul? Bukan kah begitu?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Benar,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengangkatku menjadi keluargamu, itu gampang untukmu bukan?" Pinta Hinata berharap.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kekuatan itu?" tanya sang pangeran memastikan.

"Tentu saja, agar aku bisa melindungi diriku dan orang lain tentunya." jawab Hinata yakin.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." ucap Sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia memejamkan matanya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagamana cara kerja untuk mendapat kekuatan itu?

Satu telapak tangan pangeran yang me nempel Di pipi Hinata, perlahan bibirnya pun mendekat dan akhirnya me nempel di bibir Hinata yang Membuat Hinata membelakkan kedua matanya, yang ia lihat adalah pangeran menciumnya? Tapi mengapa badan Hinata tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun? Mengapa badannya seolah membeku?

Perlahan sang pangeran pun menjauhkan bibirnya, hingga membuat wajahnya dan wajah Hinata ber jarak 2cm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

To be countinue...,

.

.

.

.

Hahaha,, akhirnya selesai juga tapi kayaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku harus pending dlu cerita ini soalnya kerjaan aku udh numpuk bangat,, nahh karena itu aku kasih kalian baca yang special,, naruhina kiss ,, hahaha,, semoga ceritanya makin seru,, dan jika kalian bertanya,, dimana hinata ? Mengapa tiba tiba disana ? Atau hal lainnya,, tenang aja kok,, ada penjelasan nya,, cuma belum nyampai aja,, entar kushina yang ceritaain ke hinata,,

Kalau kapan hinata balik ke dunia nya.,. Adala hahahaha,, aku juga udh nyiapapin perfect scene nya., hahahahaha,,

Sekian san sampai jumpa

Bye bye,,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Langit yang terlihat masih terang dengan matahari yang sudah mulai menurun, mungkin sekarang sudah siang menjelang sore? Hinata yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan jantung nya yang masih berdebar kencang dan sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dekat perutnya. Ia yang sungguh tidak mengerti tentang kejadian tadi, sang pangeran yang langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apakah itu hanya sebuah status yang tidak bermakna sama sekali? Atau apa? Mengapa pangeran tidak mengangkat Hinata menjadi adiknya? Mengapa pangeran mengangkatnya sebagai kekasih?

"Aku harus bertanya kepada Gaara." ucap Hinata ketika ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tapi Gaara sudah pergi." ucap Hinata teringat. Kepalanya yang sudah tertunduk. Ia sungguh tidak faham apa maksud sang pangeran itu? Atau apakah jika menjadi kekasihnya Hinata akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar? Tapi tetap saja Hinata risau dengan status *kekasih* ini. Bagaimana jika ini bukan sekedar status? Bagaimana jika ...

"Hinata? Hinata? Apakah kau mendengarku?" suara yang entah berasal dari mana yang membuat mata Hinata terus menatap kemana-mana.

"Gaara? Apa itu kau? Kau dimana? Mengapa aku tidak melihatmu? Bukankah kau sudah pergi tadi pagi sekali?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menatap kemana-mana, mencari asal suara itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Iya, ini aku Gaara. Aku menghubungi benakmu melalui telepati, kau tidak usah mencari ku." jawab Gaara di seberang sana.

"Telepati? Apakah itu sejenis menghubungkan benak kita hingga kita bisa berbicara?" tanya Hinata menebak.

"Tepat sekali."

"Wah,. Keren sekali. Aku sungguh tak meyangka kau bisa melakukan itu! Apakah aku juga bisa menghubungkan benakku ke benak mu? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Hal ini sangat gampang untukku dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya meskipun aku mengajarimu." ucap Gaara dengan senyum lucunya.

"Aku tidak berminat." jawab Hinat cemberut.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, sekarang ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa kau ingin ikut dengan ku untuk menjalankan tugas? Ku dengar kau tidak keluar dari kamar mu dan tidak makan, itu sebabnya aku kembali lagi dan menjemput mu."

"Sungguh?! Aku mau ikut!" teriak Hinata kembali senang, ia bahkan tidak mau dan tidak perduli dengan larangan sang pangeran semalam.

"Kita akan pergi diam-diam tapi kau harus berbicara padanya setelah kita kembali nanti, aku tidak bisa menjamin kita akan bebas dari hukumannya kerena telah melanggar perintahnya dan carilah alasan yang menyakinkan karena tugas ini bisa memakan banyak waktu." Gaara yang sudah tahu pasti ia akan dihukum karena membawa Hinata pergi tanpa persejutuan sang pangeran, tapi ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau melakukannya? Ia yang mendengar Sasuke mengatakan Hinata tidak mau makan dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Gaara langsung kembali ke istana, banyak perintah yang sudah dilanggar Gaara hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan tapi ia tidak perduli.

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang aku berada di dekat istana. Kau keluarlah sekarang."

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata bersemangat dengan Gaara yang kemudian mengakhiri hubungan benaknya ke benak Hinata.

.

Hinata yang langusung berjalan sedikit berlari keluar dari kamarnya, langkahnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura dihadapannya yang hendak masuk kekamarnya.

"Aku baru ingin menemui mu." ucap Hinata terkejut karena ia hampir menabrak Sakura dihadapannya tadi.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Aa-aku akan pergi dan tinggal dirumah Konohamaru selama beberapa hari jadi tolong katakan pada pangeran untuk tidak mencari ku karena aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yakinnya.

"Tapi Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama harus melap~."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Konohamaru sudah menungguku, bye." sela Hinata yang kemudian berlari pergi meningalkan Sakura yang terlihat binggung.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang istana, matanya yang sudah menatap kemana-mana, mencari sosok Gaara.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang kembali melangkah menjauh dari gerbang istana dengan matanya yang masih mencari kesini dan sana.

"Hinata." panggil seseorang dari balik pohon yang membuat Hinata berlari menghampiri nya.

"Gaara." panggil Hinata dengan senyumnya yang kembali melebar.

"Apa kau yakin kau mau pergi? Aku tidak bisa menolongmu ketika kau akan dihukum nanti kerena aku juga sudah pasti akan mendapakan hukuman." ucap Gaara memastikan.

"Pangeran orang yang baik, dia tidak akan marah. Aku akan bicara padanya setelah kita pulang," jawab Hinata yakin. Ia yang yakin Sang pangeran tidak akan marah kerena ia memang hampir tidak pernah melihatnya marah, jadi banyak kemungkinan Hinata dan Gaara tidak akan dihukum bukan?

"Tapi? Jika kau tahu kau akan dihukum karena melanggar perintahnya? Kenapa kau masih kembali dan menjemput ku pergi?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan basa-basi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba saja kembali kerena mendengar kau tidak mau makan dan tidak keluar dari kamarmu." jawab Gaara tak yakin.

"Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi." ajak Gaara yang kemudian menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata pergi.

.

.

.

Gaara yang sudah menungganggi pergi kuda putihnya sedari tadi, dengan Hinata yang duduk menyamping didepannya. Gaara mengatakan desa xx ini lebih luas dan lebih banyak akan penduduknya. Desa ini juga lumayan jauh dari istana. Butuh waktu lebih dari setengah hari untuk sampai kesana menggunakan kuda.

Hinata yang masih menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya dengan kuda yang sedikit berlari. Selama menelusuri jalan, yang terus menerus muncul hanyalah hutan, hutan dan hutan. Tidak ada mall besar seperti di dunia Hinata, tidak ada restoran, tidak ada gedung yang tinggi dan yang lain nya, tapi dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon. Tempat ini selalu dingin meskipun matahari nya yang sedang terik.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok saja, hari sudah malam, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita pergi malam-malam." ucap Gaara sambil menunggangii lambat kudanya masuk ke dalam hutan yang terlihat sangat rapi dan indah itu. Hinata yang langsung turun dari atas kuda ketika Gaara turun dan menawarkan bantuan tangannya.

Gaara yang sudah mengikatkan tali mengikat kuda ke sebatang pohon.

Gaara yang menunggut beberapa kayu kecil dan meletakkannya ditengah, diantara Hinata yang tengah terduduk bersandar di pohon dan Gaara.

Tumpukan kayu itu yang langsung mengeluarkan api ketika cahaya merah dari tangan Gaara mengenainya.

"Aku masih saja terkejut ketika tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Kemarin pangeran menghancurkan batu dan sekarang tanganmu bisa mengeluarkan api." Ucap Hinata berusaha terkejut dan pelan. Ia yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk terkejut dengan semua keanehan didunia ini. Gaara yang bisa bicara lewat benak, pangeran Dan Gaara yang bisa mengangkat Hinata seolah mengangkat kertas, tangan gaara yang bisa menyembuhkan hinata dan juga bisa menghancurkan batu dan memgeluarkan api serta aahh..! Sudahlah.

.

"Aku sangat ingin mengajarimu tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa." ucap Gaara tersenyum lucu sambil meletakan seiikat pedang ke tanah yang terlapis rumput cantik itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di seberang Hinata.

"Gaara, aku ingin bertanya. Tentang emm.. aa..aa no,, itu,, aa?" Ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia bilang pangeran menciumnya bukan?

"Lupakanlah." ucap Hinata cemberut yang masih bingung. Mungkin sebaiknya Hinata bertanya pada Konohamaru saja.

.

"Karena diluar sini sangat berbahaya, kau harus memegang pedang ini. Kau pasti sudah bisa mengunakannya bukan?" ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan pedang samurai kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang membuka sedikit penutup pedang itu dan mengintipnya yang kemudian menutupnya lagi. "Kau harus mengajariku lagi." ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan pedang samurai itu kesebelahnya.

"Selama kita menjalankan tugas, aku akan sering mengajarimu."

"Kau belum mengatakan kau sedang menjalankan tugas apa?" Tanya Hinata teringat.

"Ah! Iya. Saat ini di desa xx kedatangan banyak parompak. Desa tersebut yang menjadi tidak aman dan damai, jadi sang pangeran mengutusku untuk mengahabisi mereka semua tanpa terkeculi."

"Hah?! Me-mem-membunuh maksudmu?!" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu Hinata," ucap Gaara lucu melihat raut wajah Hinata. "Mereka telah merampok bahkan membunuh penduduk yang tidak bersalah, itu sebabnya menghabisi mereka adalah hal yang tepat."

"Membunuh tetaplah salah." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hahaha.. Tidak usah perduli kan itu Hinata, sekarang tidurlah. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan pagi sekali."

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, petanda bahwa sekarang sudah tengah hari. Hinata dan Gaara yang baru saja tiba di desa xx, dengan kuda nya yang sudah tertitip di sebuah kandang yang kosong tanpa manusia maupun kuda.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang terus mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara disebelahnya dengan mata Hinata yang menatap kemana-mana.

"Sepi sekali?" ucap Hinata ketika ia hampir tidak melihat satu orang pun dan tempat ini yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Kau harus menghabisi musuh mu apapun yang terjadi. Sang pangeran telah memberi kita izin untuk menghabisi mereka jadi jangan merasa bersalah, juga jangan terluka sedikitpun karena sang pangeran akan membunuhku." ucap Gaara dengan matanya yang menatap was-was sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa." jawab Hinata ragu. Apakah disini mereka benar-benar boleh membunuh hanya dengan izin sang pangeran? Bukankah membunuh tetap saja salah apapun alasannya?

"Hinata, ini antara membunuh atau di bunuh dan juga mereka benar-benar akan membunuhmu, ini pertarungan sungguhan bukan ber latih bertarung. Sebenarnya ini lumayan juga untuk melatih kemampuan bertarungmu aku yakin mereka tidak sekuat apa yang kau pikirkan." ucap Gaara menyakinkan. Ia yang kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya di antara rumah-rumah penduduk yang diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

"Hei! Siapapun keluar lah!" teriak Gaara sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya. Sepertinya para penduduk tidak berani keluar karena nyawa mereka akan terancam diluar sini.

.

"Aku tak yakin dimana para perompak itu sekarang, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus mencari para perompak itu dengan menggelilingi desa ini, dan bedasarkan informasi yang kudapatkan perompak ini terdari dari tiga kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari 5 sampai 10 orang. Jadi mencari mereka satu persatu akan memakan banyak waktu."

"Tiga kelompok? Dan segitu banyaknya orang? Lalu mengapa pangeran mengirim mu sendirian untuk menghabisi mereka? Mengapa tidak ada yang membantu mu?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"ada beberapa orang yang datang bersamaku, tapi aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak perlu ikut karena aku akan mengajakmu. Aku yakin kita berdua sudah lebih dari cukup." jawab Gaara yakin.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita berdua tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Hinata ragu. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mati disini dan kenapa juga ia ikut jika ia hanya datang untuk menghantarkan nyawa? Hinata sungguh mengira jika ini hanya jalan-jalan dan sedikit bertarung tapi ternyata ia sungguh seratus kali lebih sulit dari apa yang Hinata bayangkan. (Menurut Hinata)

"Kita harus bisa mengalahkan mereka, apapun yang terjadi. Ini mudah. Percayalah." jawab Gaara yang kemudian melangkah, menelusuri satu persatu jalan di desa yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu hari Hinata dan Gaara terus mencari. Matahari yang mulai menampakkan diri, Hinata dan Gaara yang baru saja mengabiskan beberapa buah dan kembali mencari lagi. Ternyata desa ini lebih luas dari perkiraan Hinata. Dari awal mencari Hinata tidak melihat seorang pun yang keluar dari rumah mereka bahkan rumah mereka yang tertutup rapat.

.

Tiba-tiba saja suara gaduh dari salah satu rumah yang membuat Gaara berlari menghampiri asal suara itu yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

Gaara yang langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di sisi rumah yang berdekatan dengan bunyi gaduh itu, masih dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat seorang wanita tua yang pasrah, barang barangnya diangkut pergi oleh tiga lelaki yang mungkin merampoknya, lebih baik diam dari pada nyawa melayang, mungkin inilah yang dipikirkan wanita tua itu.

"Mereka mencuri." ucap Hinata berbisik.

"mereka bertiga pasti akan pergi ketempat sembunyian mereka, kita harus mengikuti mereka." Gaara yang langsung mengikuti ketiga orang itu dengan senyap dan diekori oleh Hinata.

.

.

Ketiga orang tadi yang langsung memasuki sebuah pabrik roti(masih gubuk cuma ukuran besar)

Gaara dan Hinata yang langsung menghampiri pintu yang terbuka lebar itu tapi mereka tidak lagi melihat ketiga orang tadi. Gaara yang langsung masuk dengan senyap dan ikuti oleh Hinata tapi pintu itu pun tiba-tiba tertutup. Ternyata ketiga orang tadi yang sudah menyadari mereka diikuti dan sengaja memacing Hinata dan Gaara kesana.

Lima orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri tiga orang yang menutup pintu tadi.

"Cih! Ternyata kalian sengaja memancing kami kesini." ucap Gaara basa-basi.

"Kami tidak memancing Kalian, kalian lah yang mengikuti kami." jawab seseorang tadi yang membuat ke tujuh orang didalam sana tertawa.

.

"Kalian semua, habisi lelaki ini dan tangkap perempuan itu untukku," perintah seseorang yang bisa disimpulkan bos mereka tanpa basa-basi.

Ke tujuh orang yang merasa diberi perintah pun melangkah melingkari Gaara dan Hinata dengan pedang ditangan masing-masing.

"Akulah yang akan menghabisi kalian." ucap Gaara sambil mencabut pedangnya dari sisi pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu perompak itu.

Perompak ke satu yang menyerang dengan pedangnya yang diarahkan ketengah, yang membuat Hinata dan Gaara terpisah.

empat perompak yang menyerang Gaara dan tiga yang masih berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata yang terlihat bingung entah mau ngapain.

Hinata yang langsung mencabut pedang dari sisi pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah perompak dihadapannya. "Aa-a-aku sudah banyak ber-berlatih menggunakan pedang." ucap Hinata asal dan gugup, kedua tangannya yang mengengam pedang samurai itu pun terlihat sedikit bergetar. Ia masih sungguh tidak berani jika ia harus membunuh!

"Belatih? Kami sudah lama bisa menggunakan pedang ini." ucap perompak ke tujuh yang langsung menebas pedangnya ke kiri. Hinata yang beruntung karena badannya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Jika saja dia tidak terjatuh, kepalanya pasti sudah lepas dari lehernya.

"Hei! Bos bilang untuk menangkapnya. Bukan membunuhnya." ucap perompak ke enam mengingatkan.

"Hinata! Lawan mereka. Ini akan menyenangkan! Percayalah!" teriak Gaara disela-sela tarungnya dengan empat perompak sekaligus.

Hinata yang langsung kembali berdiri dan memegang erat pedang semurainya. "Bu-bukankah tidak a-adil ji-ji-jika kalian semua me-melawanku se-sendiri? Ba-bagaimana jika ka-kau melawanku sendiri?" tawar Hinata takut pada perompak ke tujuh dihadapannya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab perompak itu yang kemudian memberi isyarat tangan ke perompak 6 dan 5 untuk mundur.

Kedua perompak itu yang langsung me mundur kan diri mereka, hendak menyaksikan pertarungan antar teman mereka dan seorang gadis.

"Apakah sekarang sudah adil?"

.

"Fuhh,, fuhhh,, ku-kurasa." Hinata yang terus meniup nafas nya dengan pedang ditangannya yang sudah terarakan ke wajah perompak ke 7.

Perompak ke tujuh yang langsung menyerang Hinata dengan pedangnya yang ditusukan ke depan dan berhasil dielak oleh Hinata, dengan cepat pedang ditangan Hinata yang ditebaskan ke kiri dan berhenti seinci di leher perompak ke7.

"Kyahhh,, aku sungguh tak sengaja! Gaara! Kau lihat! Aku hampir menebas kepalanya tadi! Aku hampir saja membunuhnya!" teriak Hinata panik sambil kembali menarik pedangnya. Sebenarnya jika Hinata lebih berani untuk menebas kepala itu, pertarungan ini akan sangat mudah untuknya. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian itu.

Gaara yang kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lucu. "Hinata! Kau memang harus membunuhnya." ucap Gaara lucu.

Pedang Gaara yang langsung menusuk jantung perompak ke satu yang hendak menyerangnya. "Akh! Kau membunuhya!" teriak Hinata terkejut dan panik saat Gaara kembali menarik pedangnya dari jantung perompak kesatu yang membuat perompak ke satu itu terjatuh kelantai.

Perompak ke tujuh yang kembali menyerang Hinata yang membuat Hinata reflek menghindari serangan dan menyerang balik. Pedang milik perompak ke tujuh yang langsung melayang kebelakang ketika Hinata menebas kuat pedang itu.

"Ga-Gaaara! Aku aku aku tak sengaja membunuhnya!" teriak Hinata panik dan frustasi ketika pedangnya benar-benar Tanpa sadar menusuk dada perompak ke tujuh dihadapannya. Hinata yang langsung melepaskan pegangan pedangnya dan membiarkan perompak ke tujuh itu terjatuh ter baring kelantai dengan pedang yang masih menancap didadanya.

"Gaara belakangmu!" teriak Hinata terkejut dengan satu jarinya yang terarah ke perompak ke tiga ketika perompak ke tiga hendak menyerang Gaara dari belakang.

Belum sempat pedang perompak ke tiga mengenai Gaara, badan perompak ke tiga itu melayang ter hempas ke dinding ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna indigo mengenainya, cahaya yang berasal dari satu jari telunjuk Hinata.

Mata dan mulut Hinata yang kembali terbuka lebar, ia yang kemudian menutup mulutnya yang berbentuk O dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara yang langsung menatap terkejut dan bingung Hinata ketika Hinata mengeluarkan kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia lakukan?

.

Pedang Gaara yang langsung menghujam dada perompak ke empat ketika pandangan perompak ke empat ter fokus pada Hinata. Ia sungguh tidak ingin basa-basi lagi apalagi dengan Hinata yang terlihat sangat bingung dan sangat tidak mengerti situasi. Dia selalu saja mengalihkan pandangan nya dari musuh, teriak-teriak dan apapun tanpa menghiraukan dia bisa mati kapan saja!

"Hinata belakangmu!" teriak Gaara memperingati ketika ia melihat dua orang perompak yang hendak menyerang Hinata yang masih mematung.

Kedua perampok itu yang melayang kebelakang ketika cahaya merah dari telapak tangan Gaara mengenai badan mereka.

"Hinata! Aku sengaja tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan ku agar kau bisa belajar berpedang tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah berteriak dan mematung. Seisi rumah ini hanya di penuhi oleh suaramu, kau tahu?" ucap Gaara mulai frustasi yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari acara mematungnya.

Satu telapak tangan Hinata yang ter arah ke arah bos perompak yang masih berdiri terdiam, mungkin ia tak menyangka hak ini akan terjadi. Semua anak buah nya yang sudah dikalahkan. See? Seandainya saja dari awal Gaara mau bertarung dengan serius dan Hinata yang berani membunuh? Mereka semua pasti sudah mati dari awal pertarungan. Para perompak memang lebih kuat dari para penduduk tapi mereka masih jauh lebih lemah dari Gaara maupun Hinata(mungkin)

.

Tik tok tik tok..

Hinata yang kembali menatap telapak tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Gaara? Mengapa dia tidak lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti tadi?" tanya Hinata bingung yang membuat Gaara menghela panjang nafasnya.

"Hinata! Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, Sekarang fokus pada musuh mu." ucap Gaara lelah.

"Tapi semuanya sudah mati. Hanya tinggal itu saja." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk bos perompak itu dengan jari telunjuknya tapi tiba-tiba jari telunjuknya itu malah mengeluarkan cahaya indigo kuat dan padat yang mengenai bos perompak itu yang membuat badan perompak itu terbang kebelakang sampai menembus dinding rumah ini. Dia pasti sudah mati karena kekuatan besar Hinata itu.

Mulut dan mata Hinata yang kembali berbentuk O sambil terus menatap jadi telunjuknya sedangkan Gaara yang hanya bisa menghela nafas nya kembali melihat kelakuan Hinata. Entah lucu atau mengesalkan.

.

.

"Hinata, mari pergi! Kita masih harus mencari perompak yang lainnya." ucap Gaara berusaha menyadarkan Hinata dari acara mematungnya.

.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa? Bagaimana aku melakukannya?! Tadi Tidak bisa dan kenapa tiba-tiba bisa?! tanya Hinata histeris pada Gaara yang melangkah menghampirinya.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau jangan arah kan tangan mu itu padaku," ucap Gaara cepat ketika Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Gaara. Hinata yang berencana mengetes kekuatannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dan membicarakan masalah ini. Dan jangan sesekali mengarahkan tanganmu itu padaku, kau bisa tanpa sengaja membunuhku." ucap Gaara sambil menatap was-was Hinata. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu? Bagaimana ia bisa melalukannya? Tapi yang jelas ia masih tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara yang terduduk bersebelahan di bawah salah satu pohon di dekat rumah para penduduk. Dimana Hinata yang baru saja selesai menceritakan bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan kekuatan ini dengan sedikit cut ketika pangeran mencium nya.

"Hinata, sang pangeran tidak mengangkat mu menjadi kekasihnya Tapi dia membuatmu menjadi kekasihnya. Itu berbeda dengan mengangkatmu menjadi adiknya."

"Jadi maksudmu itu bukan hanya sekedar status? Maksudmu saat ini aku benar-benar kekasih nya?" tanya Hinata yang sudah hampir berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bisa jadi begitu." jawab Gaara tak yakin. Tapi mengapa sang pangeran melakukan ini? Apa pangeran benar-benar mencintai Hinata? Tapi mengapa rasanya Gaara sangat kesal dengan kemungkinan ini?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau itu memang benar?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti, jika benar statusnya ada kekasih sang pangeran, lantas apa yang akan terjadi jika sang pangeran tahu Hinata pergi diam-diam dengan Gaara? Secara pergi diam-diam saja sudah suatu masalah apalagi kalau Hinata benar-benar kekasihnya?

"Tidak Hinata, itu hanya kemungkinannya saja. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Bisa saja ia membuatmu menjadi kekasihnya agar kau mendapat kekuatan yang lebih besar." ucap Gaara membuat kemungkinan lain yang ada.

"Sekarang sebaiknya, aku menghentikan tugas ini dan mengajarimu mengontrol kekuatanmu itu, kau bisa saja melukai dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak berhati-hati."

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata pelan, mengapa ia merasa kecewa ketika Gaara mengatakan ia tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih sang pangeran?

Gaara yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan tugasnya dan ber fokus mengajari Hinata dengan kekuatan barunya dan juga bertarung dengan pedang, Gaara sungguh tidak ingin kejadian pertarungan seperti hari ini terulang lagi. Apalagi jika Hinata sampai melukai dirinya sendiri karena kekuatan barunya itu. Ia ingin Hinata menjadi lebih berani, karena menurut Gaara bertarung dengan keberanian membunuh itu sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari pun berlalu dari waktu dimana Hinata pergi ke rumah Konohamaru,(katanya) sang pangeran yang mulai curiga dengan satu kemungkinan diotaknya dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi! maka Hinata benar-benar dalam masalah!

"Sakura, sudah lebih satu satu minggu tapi mengapa Hinata masih tidak kembali?" tanya sang pangeran datar dari singgasananya pada Sakura dihadapannya.

"Hamba tidak tahu pangeran, Hinata-sama hanya mengatakan ia akan tinggal dirumah Konohamaru dan berpesan agar pangeran tidak mencari nya karena ia akan baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura mengulangi ucapan yang ia ucapkan seminggu lalu.

"Siapkan kuda, aku akan pergi ke rumah Konohamaru sekarang juga." perintah sang pangeran sambil beranjak dari singgasananya. Sang pangeran yang berniat untuk memastikannya sendiri apakah Hinata berbohong atau tidak?!

"Daulat pangeran."

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue...

.

.

Hy,,, ternyata kerjaan aku selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan aku,, hahaha,, tapi lumayan lama juga ya,, aku tinggalin fic ini,, aku bahkan gak hitung udh brp hari,, nah hari ini aku mau bahas soal sambungan ffn TM..

.

.

Hp aku kemungkinan bisa diperbaiki tapi datanya ke format semua,, jadi aku gak perbaiki karena menurut ku percuma,, kerena datanya ikut ke hapus,, jadi malas mau perbaiki,, jadi yang mau aku tanyakan adalah kalian mau aku selesaiin fic ini dulu habis itu baru lanjut ke TM2 atau kalian udh mau baca TM2..?

Sebenarnya aku masih gak mood mau nulis,, tapi it ok laa,,

Jika kalian mau baca TM2 maka,, akan aku nulis,, jadi misalnya hari ini sambung ffn ini besoknya itu sampai seterusnya,, tapi kalau kalian mau aku selesai in fic ini dlu,, jadi ya masih sama seperti biasa,, habis fic ini baru TM2.. Jadi up to you guys,,,

Aku akan ambil suara terbanyak,, tinggalkan review,.,

Biar aku kasih sedikit bocoran,. Haha,, di next chap,.mungkin., Hinata akan menggila dengan Gaara ketika mereka melawan dua kelompok perompak sekaligus. Bisa dibilang liar juga lahh sii hinata, jangan tanya siapa yang ajar haha..

Dan setelah ia sampai ke istana,,, sii naruto yang...sensor../

. Mungkin dua chap lagi si toneri udh muncul,,, dan aku juga tiba tiba dapat ide menarik,,, aku udh siapin scene sempurna untuk Toneri.. Hahaha,, jadi ga sabar,,

Sebenarnya masih ada kabar lagi soal hinata dan naruto tapi tunggu next chap aja la.. Dan juga sepertinya Gaara sama Hinata masih gak gitu romance ya,, hmm,,. Next chap biar aku tambah,,

Semoga fic ini makin bagus dan maaf jika ada kesalahan..

Byee,, byee..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, terlihat sang pangeran yang tengah ter duduk disinggasananya dengan dua orang pengawal yang tengah berlutut menghadapnya.

"Sai, Shikamaru! Aku perintahkan kalian untuk pergi ke desa xx. Panggil Gaara dan Hinata kembali untuk menghadapku." perintah sang pangeran datar.

"Daulat pangeran." jawab Sai patuh sambil memberi hormat yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

.

Flashback..

Pintu rumah Konohamaru yang terbuka ketika sang pangeran mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa pangeran mencari hamba? Sebaiknya pangeran masuk dulu, kita berbicara didalam." ucap Konohamaru sopan setelah ia Memberi hormat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini untuk mencari Hinata Hyuuga. Ia sudah pergi lebih dari sepuluh hari dengan mengatakan ia akan menginap disini. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Sang pangeran to the point.

"Maaf pangeran. Hinata sama sekali tidak kesini selama sepuluh hari ini." jawab Konohamaru jujur.

"Baiklah jika begitu." ucap pangeran tanpa basa-basi yang kemudian kembali pergi dengan kudanya.

"Dia terlihat kesal?" pikir Konohamaru bingung sambil terus menatap pangeran menjauh dengan menunggangi kuda putihnya itu. Sejak awal Sang pangeran yang terdengar buru-buru dan kesal yang membuat Konohamaru bersikap sopan padahal terakhir kalinya Sang pangeran datang bersama Hinata, Konohamaru sangat tidak sopan, Seolah sang pangeran adalah sahabat karibnya. Konohamaru yang merasa beruntung otaknya bisa cepat berputar. Ia sangat tahu jika saat ini pengaran sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Tapi sayangnya wajah pangeran yang datar itu tidak bisa membohongi Konohamaru. Ia kesal! Tunggu? Ia kesal? Dan menanyakan Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Flashback end..

.

.

.

Hari yang terlihat hampir gelap lagi. Di sebuah hutan, dengan tanah kosong yang dilapisi Rumput hijau terawat. Terlihat dua orang yang tengah beradu pedang.

"Tidak sia-sia kita ber latih selama beberapa hari ini, kamampuan mu sudah meningkat dan kau juga sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mu."

"Tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengalahkanmu." jawab seorang gadis hampir putus asa yang kembali melayangkan pedangnya kearah lelaki dihadapannya yang menjadi lawan nya.

"Aauu." teriak gadis itu sakit sambil menutup lengan kiri nya dengan telapak tangan kanannya ketika pedang tajam dari lawannya yang tak sengaja mengoresnya.

"Hinata? Apa kau terluka?" tanya seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja melukai Hinata panik. Ia yang langsung membiarkan pedangnya terjatuh di tanah dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak Gaara." Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya ke bawah sambil melirik lengannya yang ter gores tadi. Gaara yang juga mendudukan dirinya di dekat Hinata dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari kocek celananya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja." ucap Gaara merasa bersalah sambil membungkus lengan Hinata yang ter gores itu dengan sapu tangannya tadi. Lukanya memang tidak dalam tapi Gaara tetap saja merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata yang tertawa singkat yang membuat Gaara menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku jadi teringat kemarin ketika aku merajuk dengan mengurung diriku dikamar dan pada akhirnya pangeran datang dan mendobrak pintunya." jawab Hinata ketika suatu ingatan tiba-tiba mendarat di otak nya. Kata-kata yang cukup membuat hati Gaara menjadi panas. Mengapa disaat ini pun Hinata tetap memikirkan sang pangeran? Padahal sudah jelas Gaaralah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini!

"Aku sangat senang. disini aku bisa marah, kesal, merajuk, senang dan tertawa. Aku diperhatikan, pujian dan semua hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan selama ini. Jika aku didunia ku yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menangis dan diam, terus diam dan menangis lagi." sambung Hinata yang kembali tersenyum pahit. Hinata yang bahkan lupa dari awal, sejak ia disini, ia telah berlaku sesukanya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan merendahkan ataupun tangis putus asa.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi latihan ini. Kita harus cepat mengalahkan semua perampok karena kita telah pergi lama. Aku takut jika pangeran curiga jika kita membohonginya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahatlah, kita pergi besok." ucap Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata yang kemudian membaringkan dirinya ke tanah dengan kedua paha Gaara yang dilapisi celana panjang sebagai bantal.

Gaara yang menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Hinata yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

Seketika mata itu pun bertemu, sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman lucu yang menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata yang cukup membuat jantung Gaara menggila.

"Seandainya saja aku memiliki seorang kakak sepertimu." ucap Hinata yang kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari bibirnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata tengah menghayal.

.

.

Gaara yang masih menatap dalam wajah cantik Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas. Semakin menatapnya yang membuat Gaara semakin jatuh hati. Dengan Jari-jari nya yang masih mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Hinata dan kadang-kadang memainkan pelan rambut indigo itu. Berhati-hati agar Hinata tidak terbangun. "Sihir apa yang telah kau gunakan padaku? Mengapa aku semakin menginginkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring.. Piang..ping..piam..

"Pergi dari wilayahku!"

"Ini adalah wilayah ku!" Suara gaduh yang entah berasal dari mana yang membuat tidur Hinata terganggu. Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan wajahnya yang semakin tenggelam di dada bidang seorang? Wait? What?

Sesaat kemudian kedua mata Hinata pun terbuka, kepalanya yang langsung ia donggakan keatas dan hal yang ia lihat Adalah Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Itu artinya Hinata tertidur di Pelukan Gaara? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ssttt.." sela Gaara ketika Hinata hendak berbicara.

Satu jari telunjuk Gaara yang terarah kearah dua kelompok perampok yang tengah bertarung, sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungan mereka. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah kesana dan mengalahkan dua kelompok perompak itu. Kini mereka tidak perlu lagi mencari kemana-mana. Hinata yang menatap sejenak dua kelompok yang tengah bertarung itu dan kembali menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya Hinata masih berpikir ia di alam mimpi?

Mata Hinata yang ia kedipkan beberapa kali hingga matanya benar-benar melihat dengan jelas.

Hinata yang langsung menjauh dari pelukan Gaara dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Kini posisi nya adalah disebelah Gaara dengan jarak 30cm.

"Men-mengapa kau tidak bangunkan aku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar ia tertidur di pelukan seorang lelaki?

"Kau terlihat tertidur sangat pulas, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Itu sebabnya aku menggendongmu kesini." jawab Gaara yang masih mengamati para perompak itu.

"Kita cepat selesaikan urusan kita." ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan pedang ke Hinata yang kemudian langsung diterima oleh Hinata.

"Sebaiknya cara bertarungmu tidak seperti kemarin." sambung Gaara seolah memperingati.

"Aku belajar banyak darimu." jawab Hinata seolah menyombongkan dirinya. Selama merek ber latih banyak yang Gaara ajarkan kepada Hinata ter maksud menggila ketika menghadapi musuh nya dan salah satunya adalah no problem, just kill.

.

.

Gaara yang langsung melangkah pergi menghampiri para perompak itu yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sebuah cahaya merah dari tangan Gaara yang berhasil menghentikan pertarungan itu dan berhasil merebut perhatian sisa-sisa para perompak. Terlihat 4-5 orang perompak telah mati terggeletak dilantai.

"Siapa kau?! Apa kau ingin merebut wilayah ini dariku? Jika iya maka aku harus membunuhmu!" ucap salah satu perompak yang bisa disimpulkan bosnya. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal.

"Akulah yang akan membunuhmu." jawab Gaara datar yang membuat bos perompak itu semakin naik darah.

"Habisi dia!" perintah bos perompak itu pada 4 anak buahnya. Seketika anak buahnya beserta bosnya yang langsung menyerang Gaara sedangkan Hinata yang melangkah dengan angkuh menghampiri sekelompok perompak yang berisi 6 orang beserta bosnya dengan memainkan pedang samurai ditangannya.

"Kau tahu? Selama aku ber latih dengan Gaara aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkannya tapi berpedang itu memang sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika kau berhasil membunuh lawan mu." Ucap Hinata basa-basi yang kemudian menebas pedangnya ke udara sebagai pemanasan.

Hinata yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan posisinya tidak lupa juga dengan pedang di tangan nya. Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri sekelompok lawannya dengan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Satu tebasan yang lebih cari cukup untuk membuat pedang perompak ke satu melayang jauh, dengan pedang ditangan Hinata yang langsung di tancapkan ke dada perompak kedua yang kemudian menariknya lagi. Ia berani bersumpah jika ini benar-benar menyenangkan, ia juga sadar jika ini salah tapi apapun itu ini adalah tugasnya dan Gaara maka ia harus melakukannya.

Cahaya berwarna indigo yang berasal dari telapak kiri tangan Hinata Yang berhasil membuat perompak ke satu melayang kebelakang.

Hinata yang memundurkan dirinya ketika Perompak ketiga yang melayangkan pedangnya, dengan sedikit gerakan, pedang Hinata yang kembali berhasil menembus jantung perompak ketiga itu. Satu kaki Hinata yang terangkat dan menendang perompak ke empat dengan cepat pedangnya kembali menebas dada perompak ke lima dan akhirnya menacap didada perampok ke empat. Rambut indah indigo Hinata yang terus berjungkar balik dan berkibar-kibar seperti seorang yang mengiklankan produk shampo, ia yang kemudian menatap bos perampok yang tersisa dengan senyumnya.

Cahaya merah yang berasal dari belakang Hinata yang mengenai bos perampok itu yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap asal kekuatan merah itu. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya sejak tadi.

"Terlalu lambat tapi masih lebih baik daripada kemarin." ucap Gaara seolah menyindir ketika Hinata melangkah menghampirinya.

"Apak~!"

.

"Hinata, Gaara. Kalian berdua diperintahkan untuk kembali ke istana dan menghadap ke pangeran." ucap seseorang yang ternyata Shikamaru dari balik pohon dengan kuda hitam nya yang diikuti oleh Sai yang membuat Hinata dan Gaara menatap mereka. Mereka yang ternyata sudah mengamati kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang terlihat masih pagi, dimana Gaara, Hinata, Sai dan Shikamaru yang baru tiba di istana.

Hinata dan Gaara yang telah berlutut menghadap kepada pangeran yang tengah ter duduk di singgasannya. Dengan Shion, Ino dan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat sang pangeran dan dengan Sai dan Shikamaru yng tengah berdiri dibelakang Hinata dan Gaara. Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai bercerita tentang kelakukan Hinata yang seperti orang gila saat menghadapi lawannya.

Hampir beberapa menit dan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali.

.

"Gaara. Hinata. Berani sekali kalian melanggar perintahku dan membohongiku." sang pangeran yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dengan wajah datar tapi masih saja terlihat berwibawa dan tegas.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membohongimu." jawab Hinata cepat.

"aku kecewa padamu Gaara, dengan ini aku menghukummu di penjara bawah tanah selama 7 hari."

"Hamba pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi ini bukan salahnya. Akulah yang ingin ikut dengannya. Kau tidak boleh menghukumnya." protes Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara Hinata! Kau juga akan di kurung dikamarmu kerena telah berani membohongiku," jawab sang pangeran menaikan suaranya yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bertindak sangat liar diluar sana. Aku tidak pernah memerintahmu untuk menghabisi mereka, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Seorang putri tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu dan kau sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang putri! Seharusnya kau sadar dengan status mu saat ini!" sambung sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Apakah ini berarti kata-katanya kemarin bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata? Apakah saat ini Hinata benar-benar kekasihnya?

"Apakah benar bahwa pangeran benar-benar menyukai Hinata?" Gaara membatin tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan pangeran. Apakah itu artinya saat ini Hinata benar-benar kekasihnya?

"Mulai saat ini. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu sampai kau tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap layaknya seorang putri." ucap sang pangeran seolah memerintah.

"Ta-tapi! Tapi..."

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi Hinata!" marah Sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata langsung terdiam.

"Sai. Shikamaru. Bawa Hinata ke kamarnya! Perintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasinnya, pastikan ia tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya." perintah sang pangeran yang membuat Sai dan Shikamaru menghampiri Hinata. Mereka yang mengangkat kedua lengan Hinata yang membuat nya berdiri dan mendorongnya pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Ku bilang lepaskan!" Hinata yang terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan gengaman tangan Sai dan Shikamaru di lengannya.

"Sasuke, Bawa Gaara ke ruang bawah tanah."

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Gaara. Gaara yang hanya patuh dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja menutup pintu sel tempat Gaara di kurung dan kembali menatap kesal Gaara yang terlihat sangat santai seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Lihatlah, gara-gara kau dan dia, rencana kita jadi berantakan." ucap Sasuke berusaha menahan kesal nya.

"Aku tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi." jawab Gaara datar.

"Ha? Kau tidak tahu! Omong kosong! Kau sangat tahu hal ini akan terjadi dan kau masih sengaja membawanya pergi?!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Gaara terdiam. Apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke sangat benar. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi tapi ia masih sengaja membawa Hinata pergi.

"Menunda rencana satu minggu lagi tidak masalah." jawab Gaara yakin.

"Oo tidak masalah? Apakah kau lupa jika Hinata juga di kurung didalam kamarnya?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Mengapa kau sangat ribut? Sudah kubilang tidak masalah!" jawab Gaara menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau menjadi gila karena gadis itu! Kau menginginkannya bukan? Maka dari itu keluar dari sini dan laksanakan rencana kita! Semakin cepat kau melakukannya maka semakin cepat kau akan mendapatkannya! Kau tahu? Rencana kita sudah sangat bagus tapi kau malah terus menundanya. Kau menundanya karena kau merasa kalian sudah dekat bukan? sampai-sampai kau berpikir rencana yang kita rencanakan itu tidak perlu lagi? Aku tahu persis pasti itu yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jika rencana kita berhasil kita bisa menyingkirkan pangeran dan Hinata sepenuhnya akan menjadi milikmu. kita juga bisa dengan cepat menduduki kerajaan sebelah. Kita akan menguasi semuanya. Maka dari itu jangan terus menunda rencana ini." sambung Sasuke Ketika Gaara masih terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Beberapa menit terdiam.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menunda nya lagi. Rencana ini akan langsung berjalan ketika Hinata diijinkan keluar dari kamarnya. Aku pastikan rencana ini akan berhasil." jawab Gaara menyakinkan dirinya.

"Semakin cepat rencana ini berjalan, semakin cepat aku bisa membalaskan dendam ku!" pikir Sasuke sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih memeluk bantal nya dengan posisinya yang menindih kasur Dengan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di sisi kasur sambil terus menatapnya. Bahkan Sakura lupa sudah berapa jam Hinata diposisi ini. Mungkin 3 jam?

"Hiks..hiks.. Dia tega sekali padaku.. Aku ingin keluar! aku tidak mau disini. Hiks.. Hiks..!" ucap Hinata di sela tangisnya dengan kakinya yang terus menendang-nendang.

"Aku benci padanya. Hiks.. Tega sekali dia mengurungku.. Hiks.. Dia kira dia siapa diriku? Hiks.. Ku harap dia cepat mati saja! Hanya dengan menjadi seorang pemimpin, dia berlaku seenaknya! Aku benci padanya! Hikss..hiks.."

"Kuharap dia cepat-cepat turun dari jabatannya! Semoga saja dia menghilang dari bumi ini.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia sangat tidak berguna..hiks.. Orang bodoh dan sangat kejam! Hiks.."

"Hinata-sama, Maaf jika hamba lancang. Tapi Hinata-sama tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Pangeran adalah seseorang yang baik hati. Ia melakukan ini karena ia sangat khawatir pada anda." ucap Sakura yang sudah sangat risih dengan sumpah sarapah dari mulut Hinata sejak tadi.

"Dia sangat jahat! Lihat saja di mengurungku disini!" jawab Hinata cemberut ketika ia membalikan badannya dan menatap Sakura dari posisi duduknya. Tidak lupa menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Matanya yang terlihat memerah begitu juga dengan hidung dan wajahnya.

"Maaf Hinata-sama. Pangeran melakukannya karena ia khawatir pada anda. Hinata-sama tahu? Betapa sedihnya pangeran saat orang terpercayanya melanggar perintah nya? Itu adalah sebuah penghianatan. Seharusnya Gaara-sama dan Hinata-sama telah dihukum gantung karena telah berkhianat tapi ia tidak melakukanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengurung Anda dan Gaara-sama. Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang raja karena sikap baik hatinya itu. Ia selalu melepaskan seseorang penduduk yang melakukan kesalahan dengan banyak alasan. Ia sudah sangat gagal untuk menjadi seorang raja tapi ia tidak perduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melindungi semuanya tapi sekarang lihatlah apa yang Hinata-sama lakukan? Kali ini Hinata-sama sudah sangat keterlaluan. Seharusnya Hinata-sama menilai melewati sudut pandang sang pangeran bukan hanya dari sudut pandang Hinata-sama." ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata bungkam. Apa yang Sakura katakan memang benar. Hinata selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah memikirkan sang pangeran itu maupun orang lain. Ia sudah sangat bersalah selama ini. Jika saja waktu itu pangeran tidak menolongnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasib nya saat ini. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan pangeran sudah sangat sering membantunya dan sangat baik padanya tapi Mengapa ia bisa begitu egois? Mengapa ia bisa lupa diri? Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bahagianya ketika ia bersama pangeran didunianya. Mengapa ia sungguh egois?

.

"Aku akan menemui nya." ucap Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya tapi dengan cepat Sakura menghadangnya.

"Anda tidak boleh keluar! Itu perintah pangeran."

"Tapi aku harus meminta maaf padanya!" jawab Hinata menaikkan suaranya.

"Hamba mengerti, tapi jika Hinata-sama keluar dari kamar ini sekarang maka Hinata-sama telah melanggar perintah pangeran lagi." ucap Sakura yang kembali membuat Hinata kembali terdiam.

"Bersabarlah! Hinata-sama hanya perlu menuruti perintah sang pangeran maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membantu Hinata-sama supaya Hinata-sama bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya." ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat frustasi.

"Kalau begitu bantu lah aku, panggil lah pangeran kesini. Ucapkan alasan apapun agar ia mau kemari. Kumohon," pinta Hinata berharap yang membuat Sakura berat untuk katakan tidak. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membawa pengeran kesini?

"Akan hamba usahakan. Kalau begitu hamba permisi dulu." jawab Sakura sambil memberi hormat yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang langsung berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Untuk saat ini sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur diam-diam, karena ada dua penjaga di luar pintu kamarnya dan dua di luar jendela kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin ada masalah lagi...

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dan Hinata masih berjalan mondar-mandi, masih dengan menyeret gaun panjangnya itu. Ia bahkan Tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang letih ataupun badannya yang sudah lelah dengan gaun panjang dan berat itu sedari tadi.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat pintu kamarnya yang perlahan terbuka. Ia sungguh berharap yang membuka pintu itu adalah sang pangeran tapi sayangnya orang yang membuka pintu itu ternyata Sakura. Hinata yang langsung melangkah menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan putus asa. Ia yakin jika Sakura gagal membuat pangeran kemari.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti." ucap Hinata ketika Sakura hendak berbicara yang membuat Sakura menatap nya bingung.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, yang ingin hamba katakan adalah pangeran akan kemari malam nanti." ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata tak mempercayai telinganya. Ia sungguh mengira jika pangeran marah dan sudah tak ingin menemuinya lagi tapi yang ia dengar?

"Sungguh? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Hamba hanya mengatakan jika Hinata-sama menangis selama tiga jam karena menyesal, ia mengatakan tidak akan berhenti jika ia tidak bertemu dengan pangeran." jawab Sakura jujur. Meski sebenarnya awalnya Hinata menangis karena tak terima di kurung tapi akhirnya ia menyesal itu artinya Sakura tidak berbohong bukan?

"Setidaknya ia mau kemari bukan? .ha.." ucap Hinata yang kemudian tertawa canggung. Ini sungguh memalukan!

.

.

.

.

Hari yang sudah sangat Gelap, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, ia yang sudah bosan menunggu mondar-mandir, akhirnya mendudukan dirinya dilantai disamping ranjang nya. Kepalanya yang disandarkan ke sisi ranjang dan matanya yang terpejam dan kembali terbuka lagi, terpejam lagi dan terbuka lagi. Hinata yang tidak ingin membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan alasan ranjang itu terlalu nyaman, ia tidak ingin ketiduran. Itulah asalannya mengapa kini ia ter duduk dilantai hanya dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di sisi ranjang super empuk dan nyaman itu tapi sayangnya Hinata tetap saja mengantuk. Dengan gaun panjang, tebal dan nyaman sebagai selimut nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua mata bulan itu tidak lagi terbuka dan melirik ke arah pintu. Dengkuran-dengkuran super lembut mulai terdengar.

.

.

Ceklit... Pintu kamar Hinata yang tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar menampilkan seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan rambut kuning dan tidak lupa dengan mahkotanya itu.

Pintu kamar Hinata yang kembali tertutup. Langkah kaki lelaki berambut kuning yang langsung melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Kyaahhh.. Maaf... Aku tiba-tiba menghilang.. Nahh.. Selama satu minggu ini urusan aku udh selesai.. Jadi aku kembali lagi.. Maaf bangat...

.

.

.

Kazehiro Tatsuya : hahahaha.. Pura pura gak tahu aja.. Udh terlanjur.. Wkwkwkwk.. Malu bangat.. Salah Lagi hahaha.. Maksih pemberitauannya...

.

.

rikarika : ada kok penjelasan nya.. Baca aja ffn ini sampai abis.. Hahaha..

.

.

Dan but semuanya.. Ok.. Dengan ini kita udh sepakat tm2 di lanjutin setelah ffn ini tamat.. Semoga chapter ini makin bagus.. Makasih buat support dan bagi yang udh nunggu cerita ini.. Maaf bangt jika ada yang ga bagus atau kurang.. Semoga next nya lebih bagus.. Dan tinggalkan review..

Byee...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Ceklit... Pintu kamar Hinata yang tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar menampilkan seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan rambut kuning dan tidak lupa dengan mahkotanya itu.

Pintu kamar Hinata yang kembali tertutup. Langkah kaki lelaki berambut kuning yang langsung melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pangeran yang menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang terlihat masih tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Badannya yang perlahan menurun, posisinya kini ada setengah berlutut di hadapan Hinata dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Satu tangannya yang mendekat ke arah pipi Hinata, menyelipkan rambut indigo Hinata ke telinga agar tidak menutup wajah cantiknya itu.

Wajah sang pangeran yang perlahan mendekat ke wajah Hinata, semakin dekat dan dekat..

3cm..

.

.

2cm...

.

.

.

1cm...

.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya bibirnya pun menempel di bibir Hinata.

.

.

Mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba terbuka Lebar dengan jantung nya yang langsung menggila.

"Kyahhhhhh...! Apa yang aku mimpi kan?!" teriak Hinata terkejut ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang dari posisi tidurnya. Ia yang terus menepuk pelan kedua pipinya itu dan mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal tapi sayangnya jantung nya masih saja terus berdebar kencang.

Hari yang terlihat tidak begitu terang, matahari yang belum meninggi. mungkin sekarang masih sangat pagi mungkin subuh?

Satu telapak tangan Hinata yang menekan dadanya tepat di dekat jantung nya. Ia yang bisa merasakan jelas detakan jantungnya itu. Wajahnya yang memerah ketika ia mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

"Haaa~.. Haa~.. Cuma mimpi.. Lupakan itu Hinata.. Jangan terus memikirkan nya." ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri ketika jantung nya masih tidak kembali normal tapi tunggu?

Bukankah semalam Hinata tidak tidur di ranjang? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bisa ada disini?

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Hinata dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura pun memasuki kamar Hinata dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang bisa hamba bantu Hinata-sama?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Aamm? Aahh? Itu.. Pangeran tidak kemari?" tanya Hinata yang masih gugup dengan mimpinya tadi.

"Pangeran kemari Hinata-sama, hamba melihatnya sendiri, hamba melihatnya masuk ke kamar ini malam tadi." jawab Sakura jujur dan bingung. Padahal dengan jelas ia melihat pangeran masuk kesini tapi mengapa Hinata mengatakan pangeran tidak kemari?

"Kyaahhhhh... Aku ketiduran? Aku sungguh tidak melihatnya! Apakah dia pergi lagi karena melihat ku tidur?" tanya Hinata frustasi. Sudah jelas pangeran langsung pergi ketika melihat Hinata tidur, tidak mungkin sang pangeran ikut ter duduk dan tidur bukan? Itu lah yang Hinata pikirkan tapi mengapa pangeran tidak membangunkan nya?

"Mungkin saja Hinata-sama."

"Sakura? Bisakah kau memanggilnya kesini lagi? Ku mohon...aku sungguh ingin berbicara padanya..." pinta Hinata berharap.

"Aaahh.. Ano.. Hinata-sama.. Aaa.. Akan hamba usahakan." jawab Sakura pasrah. Ia yang sebenarnya tidak tahu ingin menggunakan alasan apa agar pangeran mau kemari. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Kalau bagitu hamba permisi." pamit Sakura sambil memberi hormat yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

.

Beberapa detik setelah Sakura menghilang, Hinata pun berjalan beejinjit-jinjit menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Ia yang membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengintip kesana-kemari tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pengawal satu pun. Sepertinya mereka pergi atau tidur?

Hinata yang langsung mengendap-endap keluar dari kemarnya dengan menyeret gaun panjangnya itu, tidak lupa dengan menutup pintu kamarnya agar para pengawal tidak curiga.

.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang menelusuri jalan kemana saja, ke singgasana dan kemanapun tapi ia tidak menemukan pangeran? Ini masih sangat pagi mungkin dia masih tidur?

Hinata yang kembali mengendap-endap menelusuri sebuah lorong, kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada kamarnya ibu sang pangeran, bisa saja kamar pangeran juga disini bukan?

Mata Hinata yang terus melirik-lirik ke banyaknya pintu berwarna emas yang dia lewati. Jika dia adalah pangeran maka kamarnya pastilah yang paling mewah.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang berhenti ketika ia berdiri tepat di pintu berwarna emas ukuran besar, yang terdapat di ujung jalan ini. Mungkin ini kamarnya?

.

Perlahan Hinata pun membuka pintu itu dan mengintipnya sejenak. Kamarnya super duper luas dan terlihat sangat mewah, perabotan yang tidak begitu banyak, terlihat juga ranjang super duper king size berwarna keemasan dengan bed cover berwarna putih. Terlihat juga seseorang yang tengah tidur. Mungkin si pangeran itu?

Hinata yang perlahan masuk ke dalam dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu. Kakinya yang kembali berjinjit mendekati ranjang super itu. Ternyata benar orang ini adalah sang pangeran.

Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang di dekat sang pangeran itu. Mata Hinata yang terus menatap wajah pangeran tampan yang masih tertidur itu.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Kuharap kau tidak bangun." pinta Hinata pada sang pangeran yang masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah membohongimu. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu jika kau khawatir padaku tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku bisa menjaga Diriku. Aku juga minta maaf karena sikapku kemarin. Aku bahkan lupa diri, seharusnya dengan diriku yang sekarang aku harus lebih bisa menjadi lebih baik tapi aku malah menjadi lebih buruk. Maafkan aku, karena aku begitu egois. Aku hanya senang karena aku mendapatkan semuanya yang kuinginkan disini. Aku bahkan sering memeluk mu?"

"Padahal aku tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun didunia ku. Mereka semua menjauhiku tapi kau tidak. Maafkan aku jika aku banyak menyusahkanmu dan terima kasih kau selalu menolongku. Nah sekarang aku sudah minta maaf." jelas Hinata yang kemudian menghela panjang nafas nya. Mengapa mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuatnya kesal dan lelah?

"Aku tahu semuanya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." suara yang berasal dari mulut pangeran yang membuat Hinata terkejut dan terjatuh ke lantai. "Auucch.!"

"Ka-ka-kau dengar apa yang ku ucapkan?!" tanya Hinata kaget. Ia yang sungguh berharap sang pangeran tidak mendengarnya, entahlah.. Ia hanya merasa semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sangat menggelikan untuk di dengar ataupun diucapkan.

Perlahan kedua mata biru itu pun dinampakkan, sang pangeran yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang masih ter duduk dilantai.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar dari kamarmu?" tanya sang pangeran datar tapi tegas dan berwibawa.

.

.

.

.

"Hikss.. Hiks... Aku benci padanya! Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf! Hiks.. Dasar brengsek sialan! Kuharap dia cepat mati! Hiks! Tega-teganya dia menyeretku kesini! Hiks.. Dasar sialan! Hiks..! Apakah ia tahu betapa susahnya mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu? hiks.." tangisan kesal dengan sedikit air mata yang berasal dari gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah memeluk bantal dengan posisi menidih kasurnya dan lagi-lagi Sakura yang harus medengar semua ocehan dan sumpah serapah Hinata selama satu jam.

"Hinata-sama? Maaf jika hamba lancang. Bukankah sudah hamba katakan Hinata-sama tidak boleh keluar dari kamar? Mengapa Hinata-sama masih pergi?"

"Hiks.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya tapi si sialan itu malah menyeretku kesini! Dia tega sekali.. Hiks.. Aku hanya minta maaf meskipun sebenarnya aku juga berharap ia tidak mendengarnya! Jika dia tahu dia akan tetap menghukum ku, seharusnya ia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya tapi ia malah mendengar semuanya! Huuaaa..." jawab Hinata tak terima dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, saran hamba jika Hinata-sama ingin keluar dari tempat ini maka Hinata-sama harus cepat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pangeran."

"Maksudmu? Aku harus bersikap layaknya seorang putri? Tapi aku tidak bisa." ucap Hinata ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat sisi ranjang.

"Hamba juga tidak begitu paham tapi mungkin hamba bisa sedikit menolong." jawab Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian...

.

Hari yang sudah hampir siang, terlihat Seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berdiri menghadap sang pangeran disinggasananya.

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat, aku berjanji tidak akan menggulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku juga karena aku baru minta maaf sekarang." ucap sang gadis datar tapi penuh wibawa meskipun dalam dirinya ia yang merasa entah lucu atau menggelikan pada ucapan dan gayanya itu. Kemarin Sakura mengatakan, kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya harus terdengar berwibawa dan tegas, mungkin ini sudah benar? Ah.. Dan jangan lupa minta maaf..

"Akan aku pegang janjimu itu, Hinata." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." jawab Hinata yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Huu~ huu~.." Hinata yang langsung menghela nafasnya ketika ia merasa sudah jauh dari sang pangeran. Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak, mengapa ia harus bertingkah seperti ini? Ini sungguh memalukan, mengelikan dan sangat lucu! Tapi ia harus terus bertingkah seperti ini, ia sungguh tidak ingin pangeran itu marah lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Gaara, aku takut ia merasa bersalah padaku." pikir Hinata yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Kalian keluarlah, aku ingin berbicara pada Gaara." perintah Hinata tegas pada dua pengawal yang tengah berdiri disisi sel tempat Gaara di kurung.

"Daulat Hinata-sama." jawab kedua pengawal itu serentak yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Hinata memerintah? Ini juga sangat lucu! Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak tapi ia tidak bisa..

.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Ini salahku, gara-gara aku, kamu menjadi ter kurung disini." ucap Hinata menyesal pada Gaara dihadapannya yang di pisahkan oleh sel besi.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hinata. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Jangan merasa bersalah"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memasak makanan untukmu jika kau keluar nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Aku menantinya." jawab Gaara tersenyum yang membuat Hinata turut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali menampakkan diri dan juga tidak begitu panas dan tinggi. Artinya sekarang masih pagi.

Hinata yang menghabiskan makanannya super perlahan. sengaja menunggu Sasuke, Ino, Shion atau pangeran selesai duluan. Alasannya adalah ia tidak berani berdiri atau pun pergi sebelum mereka yang duluan pergi dari ruang makan ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Ino pun beranjak pergi yang membuat Hinata sedikit lebih lega.

"Pangeran? Apa kau ingin menemaniku pergi ke taman?" pinta Shion yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Entahlah mungkin ia kesal mendengar ajakan Shion? Tapi apakah sopan jika ia berbicara sekarang?

"Tidak." jawab sang pangeran singkat, padat dan Jelas yang membuat Shion menampilkan wajah kesal nya.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Konohamaru bersama Hinata." sambung sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Omg! Hinata benar-benar lupa Soal Konohamaru. Konohamaru pasti marah besar padanya. Pertama, Hinata pergi dengan alasan tinggal Dirumah Konohamaru. Kedua, Hinata sudah lama tidak ke rumahnya. Tapi apakah sekarang Hinata boleh bersuara?

"Itu benar, kami akan pergi ke rumah Konohamaru." jawab Hinata tegas, ia yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang pangeran yang telah beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Jika begitu aku akan ikut." ucap Shion tak mau kalah. Hinata yang hanya diam, tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Ia takut jika jawabannya salah.

"Jika itu maumu." jawab sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata yang menaiki satu kuda yang sama dengan sang pangeran. Tapi kali ini hatinya tidak berdebar kencang, wajahnya tidak memerah, ia tidak gugup. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah aura membunuh yang berasal dari Shion yang tengah berkuda sendirian di dekat kudanya sang pangeran dan Hinata.

.

.

Mereka bertiga yang baru saja menitipkan kuda mereka dan berjalan menelusuri jalan yang di penuhi para pedangang dan pembeli. Sang pangeran yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke rumah konohamaru meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ingin menyapa para pedangang tapi entahlah mengapa Shion masih tetap disini? Dan Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan aura membunuh yang semakin mencekamnya. Entahlah? Para pedangang hanya lebih banyak menyapa Hinata dari pada Shion. Tentu saja mereka lebih banyak menyapa Hinata daripada Shion. Lihat saja senyuman dibibir Hinata dan bandingkan dengan muka mengancam Shion tapi apakah itu juga membuat Shion kesal?

.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" marah Shion pada seorang wanita berumuran 38an yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maafkan hamba Shion-sama. Hamba tak sengaja." jawab wanita itu takut.

"Apa kau tak punya mat~!"

"Shion. Dia tidak sengaja." sela Hinata Membela ketika ia menghampiri wanita tua itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku Hinata, dia telah berani menabrakku!" Shion yang semakin menaikan suaranya. Shion yang sebenarnya hanya tidak senang melihat mereka yang lebih akrab pada Hinata dari pada nya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau kasar padanya! Sang pangeran adalah kekasih ku! Jika kau membuat masalah dengan para penduduk, itu berarti kau mencari masalah dengan ku! Aku banyak mendengar tentang sikap burukmu kepada para penduduk! jika sekali lagi kau membuat masalah! Kau akan berurusan denganku! Cam kan itu baik-baik!" jawab Hinata tegas yang cukup membungkam semua orang disekitarnya termaksud Shion. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberaniannya untuk mengancam Shion. Tapi kemarin Sakura mengatakan jika untuk melindungi jangan takut pada apapun, Karena sekarang statusnya adalah sebagai kekasih sang pangeran jadi Hinata berhak untuk ikut campur dalam beberapa hal. Dulu Hinata juga sering mendengar cerita tentang Shion dari para pedagang dan Konohamaru tapi ternyata melihatnya langsung terasa lebih menyebalkan. Dan jika Hinata pikir-pikir menjadi tegas ataupun berwibawa tidaklah sesulit itu. Yang diperlukan hanyalah kekuasaan dan keberanian.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaksopanan kami puan." ucap Hinata lembut pada wanita disebelahnya. Tatapan maut yang dihadiahkan untuk Shion di hadapannya sebelum Hinata melangkah pergi.

Tangan Shion yang sudah terkepal erat tapi mau tidak mau ia harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin dinilai buruk oleh pangeran. Akhirnya Shion pun melangkah pergi mengekori Hinata menuju rumah Konohamaru.

.

.

Shion dan Hinata yang baru saja mendudukan diri mereka di lantai yang sudah ada pangeran dan Konohamaru.

"Akhirnya kakakku ini mengunjungiku." ucap Konohamaru seolah menyindir.

"Maafkan aku Konohamaru, aku sungguh menyesal." jawab Hinata menyesal.

"Kau menyesal pada pangeran atau padaku?" tanya Konohamaru seolah memancing amarah Hinata.

"Pada kalian berdua." Jawab Hinata lembut yang mulai membuat Konohamaru menaikan satu alisnya. Mengapa ia tidak marah? Berteriak? Mengapa ia menjadi sopan? Sebelumnya tidak begini?

Satu punggung tangan Konohamaru yang menempel sejenak di kening Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu tapi semakin membuat Konohamaru binggung.

"Kau gila?" tanya konohamaru bingung. Mengapa Hinata jadi berubah? Tidak bising seperti biasanya?

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya padahal jika dilihat kedalam dirinya. Ia sudah ingin mencekik mati leher Konohamaru. Berani sekali mengatakan Hinata gila ataupun memancing amarahnya. Sakura mengatakan ia harus bersikap dewasa. Pertama, Konohamaru adalah anak kecil, selalu abaikan apapun yang ia ucapkan karena ia hanya bercanda. Anak kecil tidak tahu apapun bukan?

.

"Pengeran? Apa kau mau menemaiku keluar?" pinta Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah." jawab Pangeran yang membuat Shion menatap nya seolah tak terima.

"Aku akan pergi bersama kalian." pinta Shion cepat ketika Hinata dan Sang pangeran beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Kami tidak jauh dari sini, tinggallah dengan Konohamaru, jangan berani menyentuhnya!" ucap Hinata seolah mengancam yang membuat Shion kembali ter duduk. Hinata yang sedang berada diposisi menguntungkan karena sang pangeran. Jika saja pangeran tidak ada, dalam detik ini juga pasti akan ada pertarungan yang dimulai oleh Shion ke Hinata.

.

"Hei! Bocah! Sebaiknya kau peringatkan pada gadis itu agar tidak main-main denganku! Aku pasti akan membunuh nya!" ucap Shion kesal sambil mengertakkan gigi-giginya, ketika ia merasa Hinata dan pangeran telah menjauh dari nya.

Konohamaru yang hanya mengangukkan pelan kepalanya, tidak melawan karena ia sadar ia dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Sialan!" teriak Shion kesal sambil menyapu gelas-gelas berisi teh di depannya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan sang pangeran yang masih berjalan menggelilingi hutan, tidak jauh dari rumah Konohamaru. Hinata sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan. Bagaimana jika ia salah dan di kurung lagi?

"Bicara lah." ucap sang pangeran singkat yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Hinata yang sedikit beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat dirinya berdiri menghadap ke pangeran. "Ahhh.. Aa.. Ano? I-i-itu.." Hinata yang menghela nafas nya sekali, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya? Mengatakan jika tadi ia mengancam Shion? Ayolah! Bagaimana jika pangeran marah?

"Apa kau sudah lupa janjimu?" tanya Pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatap nya.

"Janji?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Kau berjanji akan menjadi temanku ketika kita diluar istana tapi sekarang aku tidak merasakan nya?" jawab Sang pangeran datar. Sebenarnya sang pangeran yang hanya merasa tidak tega pada Hinata, mungkin ini akan meringankan pikirannya? setidaknya Hinata hanya akan bersikap tanpa sopan padanya tapi tetap bersikap penuh wibawa diluar sana.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan dan sang pangeran hanya menggangukkan kepalanya yang membuat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.

"Hiks.. Aku benci padamu! .. Dasar sialan! Lelaki brengsek! Aku benci padamu! Bodoh! Tak berperasaan!. Tega sekali kau bersikap dingin padaku, mengurungku! Menyeretku dan tidak mengunjungiku! Hiks.." marah Hinata ketika ia meloncat memeluk erat pangeran tampannya itu. Percayalah jika Hinata tidak menangis. Ia sangat ingin menangis tapi air matanya tidak ingin keluar. Ia sungguh kesal pada pangeran tampan ini, ia sungguh ingin memeluk pangeran ini dan bercanda tapi sejak kemarin ia dikurung, bahkan sang pangeran tidak mengunjunginya sama sekali. Ia sungguh mengira jika sekarang pangeran akan bersikap dingin padanya tapi ternyata sang pangeran ini masih berbaik hati padanya. Tapi bagaimana pun mengatai sang pangeran seperti itu tetaplah salah Hinata!

.

"Apa kau ingin megatakan kejadian Shion tadi?" tanya sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap nya bingung. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya." jawab sang pangeran singkat.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu megatakan apapun padaku, aku percaya padamu. Lakukan apa maumu." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menahan senyum nya agar tidak melebar.

"Kau tahu? Disekolah aku menyukai seorang lelaki, tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Aku sangat berharap dia akan datang ketika aku menangis ataupun membutuhkan sandaran tapi sayangnya ia tidak ada. Tapi sekarang yang aku dapatkan adalah kau yang selalu mendukungku dan selalu menolongku. Aku sungguh senang. Aku sungguh tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi." jelas Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil mengengam pelan telapak tangan kanan pangeran.

"Jadi apa rencana mu padanya ketika kau kembali ke dunia mu?" tanya sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah pergi masih dengan tangan Hinata yang mengengam telapak tangannya.

"Masih aku pikirkan, sebagai seorang kekasih ataupun putri, mulai saat ini aku harus selalu bisa membuat keputusan yang Tepat dalam hal apapun." jawab Hinata kembali tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Ini juga yang dikatakan Sakura kemarin, selalu bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

.

"Shion, keluar lah." panggil pangeran sambil menatap kearah pohon yang juga membuat Hinata turut menatap pohon tersebut.

Shion yang akhirnya melangkah keluar dari balik pohon dan menghampiri sang pangeran. Ternyata Shion yang sudah mengikuti Hinata sedari tadi.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran." ucap Shion pelan.

"Mari kita kembali ke istana." jawab pangeran megabaikan ucapan Shion.

Sang pangeran yang langsung melangkah pergi diikuti Hinata dan masih dengan satu telapak tangannya yang digengam Hinata, yang juga langsung di ekori oleh Shion.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, Dimana Shion yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

Sang pangeran yang menghentikan langkah kakinya Ketika ia dan Hinata tiba di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

Sebuah senyuman yang terus menghiasi bibir Hinata sedari tadi yang masih belum luntur sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pangeran ketika Hinata terus menatap nya dengan senyumnya itu.

"Aku hanya sangat bahagia, apa kau tidak bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Tapi mengapa kau tidak tersenyum sama sekali?"

"Apakah seseorang yang tersenyum sudah pasti bahagia?" tanya sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Kau benar, tersenyum bukan berarti kita bahagia." jawab Hinata kembali menampilkan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit.

.

Cupp.. Satu kecupan yang mendarat di kening Hinata yang membuat Hinata seketika membeku. Terus memutar otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Jangan pikirkan apapun tentang masa lalu mu. Nikmati lah waktumu selama kau masih disini. Semuanya akan dan telah berubah." ucap sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah tersadar dari acara membekunya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang perlahan terkepal dengan jantung nya yang masih dag-dig-dug.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar. Mengapa aku harus terus memikirkan masa lalu ku? Semuanya telah berubah dan ketika aku kembali nanti.-

.

.

-semuanya akan dan harus berubah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yooo.. Hai all.. Ku harap semakin bagus chapter ini.. Dan di next chapter.. Toneri udh muncul... Jeng jeng jeng...

Hahahaha.. Maaf bangat kalau ada yang kurang ataupun gak bagus.. Ku harap kalian semakin menyukainya..

.

.

.

Sekian... Bye bye...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang.

Didalam istana, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut yang yang terus melangkah entah mau kemana.

"Gaara.. Kau sudah bebas?" tanya Hinata senang yang kemudian berlari menghampiri Gaara.

Hinata yang langsung memeluk erat Gaara dengan kakinya yang sedikit berjinjit dan kepalanya di pundak kanan Gaara. Gaara yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan memelukknya erat. "Aku hampir mati kebosanan didalam sana." ucap Gaara sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah mengunjungiku." sambungnya yang kemudian menyentil pelan kening Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." jawab Hinata cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Gaara tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Gaara, sengaja membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, hari ini di desa sebelah mengadakan sebuah pesta, pesta yang saaaaangat meriah. Dia juga mengundang kita semua." ucap Gaara menyakinkan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum tiga jari.

"Aku ingin pergi." jawab Hinata senang.

"Acaranya sedang berlangsung, kau harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat. Jika kau tidak tahu dimana jalannya, para pengawal akan menunjukkan jalannya. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi sekarang, aku akan mengajak pangeran pergi." ucap Hinata bersemangat.

"Tidak. Saat ini pangeran sedang sangat sibuk. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja tanpa nya, secepatnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Gaara." jawab Hinata senang, ia yang kemudian berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Gaara.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah mencari Sai dan Shikamaru setelah itu, ia ke rumah Konohamaru dan akhirnya berakhir di desa sebelah.

.

.

Mereka yang baru saja tiba di desa, dengan banyak gubuk yang berjejer rapi dan para penduduk .Ternyata desa ini di pimpin oleh Otsutsuki.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana. Kita tidak boleh berada disini." bujuk Shikamaru sedari tadi. Dari awal ia dan Sai yang tidak mau kemari tapi karena perintah Hinata mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang terus mereka lakukan hanyalah membujuk Hinata agar mau kembali tapi Hinata terus saja mengabaikan mereka.

"Untuk apa Kita Kemari Hinata?" tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

"Gaara mengatakan disini diadakan pesta tapi mengapa tidak ada apapun?" tanya Hinata aneh entah pada siapa.

"Pes~?"

"Hei Nek! Sudah dua bulan kau tidak membayar upeti! Bayar sekarang juga jika tidak kami akan menghancurkan daganganmu!" ancam seorang berpakaian pengawal dengan dua temannya pada seorang nenek di salah satu meja penjual.

"Hinata-sama jangan kesana.." pinta Sai khawatir ketika Hinata berlari menghampiri nenek yang telah ter duduk di tanah indah itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Tapi aku sedang tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun." jawab nenek itu takut.

"Dasar nenek sialan! Kau hanya menambah tugas kami!" marah pengawal itu dengan kakinya yang menendang kuat meja yang di penuhi oleh dagangan milik sang nenek.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna indigo yang mengenai badan pengawal itu yang membuatnya ter mundur. Hinata yang sebisa mungkin memelankan kekuatannya itu agar orang yang terkena kekuatan nya itu tidak mati.

Hinata yang langsung menghampiri nenek tersebut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hinata-sama, akan ada masalah jika Hinata-sama membuat masalah disini." ucap Shikamaru memperingati. Seharusnya ia tidak membawa Hinata kesini dengan alasan apapun.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dia sangat kasar pada nenek ini?" marah Hinata tegas.

"Hamba tahu tapi ini bukan urusan kita." Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Berani sekali kau membuat masalah disini!" marah pengawal ke dua pada Hinata.

"Maafkan Hamba Hinata-sama." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata pergi yang diikuti oleh Sai dan Konohamaru.

"Hei! Kalian mau lari kemana!" marah pangawal kedua, yang hendak mengejar Hinata tapi pengawal yang tertembak tadi dengan cepat mencegatnya.

"Jangan mengejarnya. Kita laporkan saja pada Paduka raja." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit di bagian perutnya yang ter tembak tadi.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Hinata tapi diabaikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hinata-sama mengertilah! Anda telah membuat masalah, raja Otsutsuki akan membuat perhitungan dengan sang pangeran! Pangeran dalam masalah karena hal ini!" jelas Shikamaru yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah Konohamaru dulu, kita harus mengamati apa yang terjadi, setelah itu kita baru bisa kembali ke istana." ucap Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya bisa diam, menurut. Ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan..

.

.

.

Seorang pengawal yang tengah berlutut menghadap ke seorang lelaki ber wajah tampan, lengkap dengan mahkota yang tengah ter duduk disinggasannya.

"Betul Paduka, dilihat dari pakaian mereka, mereka berasal dari kerajaan Uzumaki. Tapi hamba tidak mengenal seorang perempuan cantik yang bersama mereka." jelas seorang pengawal yang diserang Hinata tadi pada seorang lelaki pemimpin kerajaan Otsutsuki.

"sekarang juga kita menjalankan rencana kita. Siapkan pengawal, kita akan menyerang kerajaan Uzumaki secepat mungkin."

"Siapkan beberapa pengawal untukku, Aku akan pergi sekarang. Perintahkan yang lainnya untuk ber siap diposisi dan menunggu perintah ku." perintah sang raja yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Uzumaki. Dimana terlihat seorang lelaki berambut perak dan seorang lelaki berambut kuning sedang terduduk berhadapan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah kecil dan dua gelas teh hijau.

"Jangan begitu kaku pangeran.. Aku hanya berkunjung kemari." ucap lelaki be rambut perak dengan senyumnya.

"Apa yang menjadi tujuan mu kemari Toneri?" tanya sang pangeran tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku harus memanggilmu pangeran tapi kau memanggilku dengan namaku? Padahal aku adalah raja yang sebenarnya dan kau hanyalah pengganti ibundamu yang sedang koma itu." ucap Toneri basa-basi dan mengejek.

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan apapun kau boleh pergi." ucap Sang pangeran datar yang membuat sebuah senyuman remeh di Bibir Toneri.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya. Seorang perempuan dan beberapa pengawal dari tempat mu telah membuat masalah diwilayahku." ucap Toneri yang mulai menampilkan wajah serius nya.

"Ap~

"Itu aku..." ucap Hinata yang muncul entah dari mana dengan nafas nya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Hinata yang mengatur nafas nya agar kembali normal yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri sang pangeran dan Toneri.

Hinata, Sai dan Shikamaru yang langsung kemari ketika mereka melihat lima orang dengan kuda hitam menuju kemari, dan ternyata mereka benar. Tujuan mereka memang kemari.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat masalah ditempatmu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan tingkah para pengawalmu itu." ucap Hinata tegas yang membuat sang pangeran dan Toneri beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sang pangeran tidak ada hubungan nya dengan masalah ini jadi kurasa kau tidak boleh menempatkannya di situasi ini." jelas Hinata penuh wibawa. Dalam hatinya, ia sungguh berharap jika tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Tadinya ku pikir cantik hanyalah sebuah kata-kata tapi ternyata kau memang sangat cantik." ucap Toneri seolah tersihir oleh wajah cantik Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang menatapnya tidak mengerti begitu juga pangeran yang sudah memiliki firasat buruk.

Sebuah cahaya biru yang sangat kuat yang mengenai dada sang pangeran yang membuat nya terlayang kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Perubahan rencana." teriak Toneri yang kemudian menekan satu titik ditengkuk Hinata yang membuat Hinata seketika membeku.

"Kita kembali." perintah Toneri pada empat pengawalnya yang baru muncul, satu Pengawal Toneri yang mengendong Hinata ala bridel style, menjauh dari istana sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning yang melewati lengan Toneri yang membuat Toneri menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia yang langsung mencabut pedang dari sisi pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke orang yang ternyata adalah pangeran yang sudah siaga dengan pedang nya. Sedangkan empat pengawal yang terus berlari menjauh dari istana sang pangeran.

Satu hal yang membuat pangeran bingung? Mengapa pengawalnya tidak ada sama sekali? Dimana Gaara dan yang lainnya? Ini sudah diluar istana bahkan sudah lumayan jauh dan hampir mendekati desa. Tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pengawal pun. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

"Sialan! Mengapa kau membawanya!" marah sang pangeran sambil menyerang Toneri dengan pedang nya dengan ber susah payah menahan sakit didadanya itu.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menyukainya tentunya." jawab Toneri dengan senyumnya yang kemudian menembak dada Pangeran lagi dengan kekuatan birunya.

"Kau begitu naif, kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyerang sendiri tanpa membawa bantuan sedikitpun? Hanya untuk mengejar seorang perempuan? Apa otak mu sudah tidak berfungsi? Ibunda mu pasti sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini." ucap Toneri mengejek dan kembali melayangkan pedangnya ke arah sang pangeran yang untungnya berhasil ditahan oleh pedang sang pangeran tapi sayangnya kerena dua tembakan dari Toneri sangat cukup untuk membuat nya melemah dan kesulitan melawan.

"Haa.. Haa.." helaan nafas sang pangeran ketika ia menjauh dari Toneri. Toneri benar tak seharusnya ia gegabah dan menyerang sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Dimana Hinata?" tanya Gaara penasaran ketika Sasuke tiba di ruangannya tanpa Hinata.

"Mereka berhasil lolos." jawab Sasuke dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terngah-engah.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengejar sampai ke wilayahnya, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Tapi ketika aku hendak kemari, Aku melihat sang pangeran yang tengah melawan Raja Otsutsuki. Sepertinya pangeran terluka cukup parah." sambung Sasuke.

"Itu karena ia bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia mengejar seseorang tanpa berpikir panjang? Ia begitu naif untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, seperti biasanya." jawab Gaara datar.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dan bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera mengurus Pangeran sebelum para pengawal tersadar( sebelumnya, mereka diberi minuman dicampur obat tidur). Aku serahkan pangeran padamu, jangan membunuhnya, karena ia akan sangat berguna untuk memancing Hinata, aku akan pergi menangkap Konohamaru. Aku yakin, Hinata akan kemari bagaimanapun caranya jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Pangeran dan bocah kecil itu."

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Otsutsuki. Hinata yang baru saja dimasukkan di sebuah kamar ukuran yang tak beda jauh dengan kamarnya, mungkin ini akan menjadi kamar barunya? dengan keadaannya yang masih membeku, mengapa ia tak bisa bergerak? Ia bahkan tak bisa bersuara? Ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia tidak membuat masalah, semuanya tak akan terjadi. Dan apa yang terjadi pada pangeran sekarang?

.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

"Berjagalah disini, agar ia tidak kabur." ucap pengawal yang mengendong Hinata kemari pada sesama pengawal ketika mereka keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pangeran dan Toneri.

Satu tembakan untuk Toneri dari telapak tangan pangeran, sayangnya berhasil dihindar dengan sangat mudah.

"Haa~ haa~!"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu dan merebut kerajaanmu tapi untuk saat ini, malaikat cantikku lebih penting dari kerajaanmu dan nyawamu itu. jadi sampai jumpa." ucap Toneri yang langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan sang pangaren. Sang pangeran yang harus merasa beruntung karena ia tidak mati disini.

Sang pangeran yang langsung menjatuhkan Dirinya(bersimpuh).

"Uhuk huk! Haa~ haa~" darah yang langsung keluar dari mulutny. Beberapa serangan dari Toneri sangat cukup melukainya. Tapi sekarang, ia harus kembali ke istana untuk memulih kan dirinya.

Bukannya sang pangeran tidak sanggup untuk melawan Toneri, semenjak serangan pertama di bagian dada pangeran yang sangat kuat yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh seorang manusia biasa. serangan itu sudah sangat melukainya, tapi tanpa pikir panjang sang pangeran tetap bangkit dan mengejar Hinata, suatu kesalahan lagi ketika ia tidak membawa bala bantuan seorang pun. Ia terlalu gegabah. Itulah sebab mengapa keadaannya menjadi begini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya sang pangeran terkejut, ketika Sasuke yang langsung menyerang nya dengan pedang ketika ia baru memasuki gerbang istana.

"Sudah sangat lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu." ucap Sasuke yang kembali melayangkan pedangnya kearah pangeran.

"Kau menghianatiku?" ucap sang pangeran lemah ketika ia menahan pedang Sasuke yang ber jarak beberapa inci dari pipinya.

"Bukan ini mauku, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan. Aku benci padamu! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ku? Kau tahu betapa khawatir nya aku padamu? Aku selalu ingin mendukung dan membantu mu tapi kau selalu bersikap seolah kau tak membutuhkanku. Kau mengangkatku menjadi penasehatmu tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutku! Kau begitu naif! Kau melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanmu. Sadarlah! Kau tidak bisa melindungi semua orang!" jelas Sasuke, dengan pedang nya yang berhasil meninggalkan goresan di lengan Pangeran.

"Kau selalu melepaskan mereka yang bersalah hanya karena kau merasa iba,melepaskan mereka yang berkianat juga karena iba, aku selalu berusaha melindungimu tapi kau sama sekali tak perduli! Kau sangat naif dengan pikiranmu! Tidak seharusnya kau memimpin kerajaan ini! Apa kau merasa mereka akan senang karena kau orang yang baik hati yang selalu melepaskan mereka? Tidak! Mereka merasa iba padamu, karena kau telah gagal memimpin kerajaan ini! Aku yakin sang ratu akan sangat kecewa dengan tingkah mu ini!" beberapa goresan yang kembali menghiasi badan sang pangeran yang membuatnya kembali batuk darah. Kakinya yang lemah langsung membuat badannya terjatuh, bersimpuh. "Haa~ haa~"

"Disaat kau sudah terluka, Kau bahkan langsung pergi mengejar seorang gadis. dan kau juga tahu pasti jika lawanmu itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Aku tahu, Kau pasti bersusah payah menahan sakit di dada mu itu ketika kau sedang menghadapi Toneri. Lihatlah keadaan mu sekarang? Kau tahu pasti jika kau tidak akan bisa melawannya tapi apa? Aku bahkan tak bisa katakan betapa naif nya dirimu dan betapa gagal nya dirimu." ucap Sasuke sambil terus melangkah mendekati pangeran.

"Haa~ haa~." memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Mengapa bisa ia begitu bodoh? Dan Semua yang telah terjadi serta semua yang ia lakukan, ia benar-benar telah gagal untuk memimpin kerajaan ini.

"Gaara menyuruh ku untuk tidak membunuhmu tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." ucap Sasuke ketika ia berdiri dihadapan sang pangeran yang masih bersimpuh, tidak kuat berdiri lagi apalagi melawan.

"Gaara? Ternyata mereka bersekongkol."

.

Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ia akan mati disini? Sepertinya begitu. Padahal ia baru saja lolos dari Toneri dan sekarang sasuke malah ingin membunuh nya.

.

Pedang ditangan Sasuke yang sudah diangkat tinggi, tatapannya yang menunjukan tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk menebas kepala itu.

"Enyahlah!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian langsung mengayunkan pedang ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.. Pintu rumah Konohamaru yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya konohamaru yang kemudian membuka pintu itu. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Gaara dengan senyuman nya?

"Hinata sedang mancari mu, mari kita ke istana." ajak Gaara dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur tapi mengapa perasaan Konohamaru menjadi tidak enak?

...

"Aa.. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku sedang tidak bisa. Tolong katakan pada Hinata aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika ia saja yang kemari." jawab Konohamaru ragu, dan seketika senyuman di bibir Gaara pun memudar yang membuat Konohamaru semakin merasa ada yang salah.

Konohamaru yang hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya tapi Gaara terlebih dulu menahan lengan mungil nya itu dan menarik nya menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau ingin membawa ku kemana?!" teriak Konohamaru takut sambil terus memberontak.

Gengaman Gaara yang semakin kuat di lengan kecil Konohamaru yang membuat Konohamaru berdesis sakit.

"Jika kau masih sayang pada nyawamu itu sebaiknya kau diam." ucapan yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Konohamaru yang membuatnya terdiam, tidak berani melawan sedikitpun.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Apa yang terjadi pada pangeran? Dan apa yang terjadi di istana saat ini?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Mengapa Gaara membawanya pergi?

Mungkin ia akan tahu ketika ia tiba di istana...

.

.

.

.

Toneri yang baru saja tiba dikerajaannya, ia yang terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana malaikat cantiknya itu berada. Toneri bahkan belum pernah lihat seorang gadis secantik Hinata apalagi suaranya yang terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu. Hmm.. Bahkan Shion tidak secantik Hinata. Apalagi para penduduk dan dayang-dayangnya. Mereka masih kalah 100kali lipat dari Hinata.

Toneri bahkan melepaskan satu kerajaan demi seorang gadis yang baru ia temui.. What? Bagi Toneri, dengan keadaan sang pangeran sekarang, lebih dari mudah untuk merebut kerajaan itu tapi sayangnya sekarang Toneri lebih tertarik dengan malaikat cantik itu dari pada kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh pangeran naif itu. Toneri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya ibunda sang pangeran ketika ia tahu anaknya yang telah gagal memimpin kerajaannya itu.

Entahlah.. Toneri tak perduli..

.

.

Kamar pintu Hinata yang baru saja terbuka, Toneri yang melangkah masuk menghampiri Hinata yang masih. Berdiri, membeku.

"Pasti kakimu sangat lelah, mengapa mereka membiarkan mu berdiri? Para manusia itu sungguh tak berguna." Oceh Toneri tak senang ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

Satu tekanan dari dua jari Toneri di tengkuk Hinata yang membuatnya tersadar dari acara membekunya. Hinata yang seketika terjatuh, terduduk dilantai, kakinya yang seketika sangat lelah dan seolah tak bertulang begitu juga dengan seluruh badannya yang terasa penat dan tak bertenaga. "Haa~ haa~."

Toneri yang langsung menurunkan badannya, posisinya yang kini setengah berlutut menghadap ke Hinata. "Berani sekali mereka membuat malaikat cantikku kepenatan berdiri." ucap Toneri yang membuat Hinata mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatapnya. Hinata bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berbicara ataupun bergerak. Hanya helaan nafas yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau 100x lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat." ucap Toneri ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata bulan Hinata. Ia berani bersumpah jika Hinata adalah perempuan ter cantik yang pernah ia temui hingga saat ini.

Cuppp.. Toneri yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium yang kemudian mengulum bibir Hinata dengan cepat yang membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang mendorong kuat dada Toneri yang berhasil membuat wajah Toneri menjauh. "Ka~ kau.. Haah.. Haa.." lagi-lagi helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia bahkan masih sangat lelah hanya untuk mengucapkan sebaris kata apalagi marah.

"Rasanya manis." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya yang membuat Hinata semakin kesal tapi untuk saat ini ia masih terlalu lelah untuk melawan.

Hinata yang memaksa satu telapak tangannya melayang hendak menampar pipi kanan Toneri tapi sayangnya Toneri terlebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangan itu dengan matanya yang masih setia menatap mata Hinata.

"sakit..." desis Hinata sakit dan pelan sambil terus menarik tangannya tanpa tenaga ketika gengaman Toneri di pergelangan tangannya terasa semakin kuat.

"Lancang sekali kau melayangkan tanganmu padaku!"

"Biar kuperingatkan. Aku sangat berbeda dari pangeran naif itu."

"Lepaskan.. Tanganku sakit!" pinta Hinata lemah ketika gengaman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Woh.. Woh..wohhhhhhh.. Hahaha.. Udh panas ini.. Hahaha.. Bagaimana ya.. Nasibnya naruto? Hinata? Konohamaru? Panas.. Panas...

Sedikit pemberitahuan.. Disini toneri ada sedikit gila gila nya .. Haha.. Bukan gila seperti orang gila di jalanan.. Tapi seperti yang kalian baca la..

Semoga ceritanya makin menarik..

.

Hmm.. Semalam aku baru ulangi baca fic trouble maker.. Hahaha.. Ternyata lucu juga.. Tapi alur nya kecepatan hahaha.. Yg aku suka itu pas si toneri muncul.. Dan disaat saat endingnya .. Adem bangat.. Hahaha.. Semoga fic ini lebih bagus lagi dari fic sebelumnya.. Aku tahu di sini.. Karakter hinata agak kacau.. Rencananya hinata harusnya tidak ooc.. Tapi malah ooc.. Haiizzzz.. Tapi udh terlanjur juga apa boleh buat..

Hanya sekian..

Bye.. Byee.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

"sakit..." desis Hinata sakit dan pelan sambil terus menarik tangannya tanpa tenaga ketika gengaman Toneri di pergelangan tangannya terasa semakin kuat.

"Lancang sekali kau melayangkan tanganmu padaku!"

"Biar kuperingatkan. Aku sangat berbeda dari pangeran naif itu."

"Lepaskan.. Tanganku sakit!" pinta Hinata lemah ketika gengaman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku menyakiti mu?" ucap Toneri datar sambil menjauh kan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata yang langsung menyentuh pelan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah memerah bahkan tercetak jelas jari-jari Toneri di pergelangan tangannya.

Satu tangan Toneri yang mendarat di dagu Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata mendonggak ke atas hingga kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. "Jangan berani keluar dari kamarmu tanpa izinku. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Toneri seolah mengancam yang membuat Hinata menggangukkan pelan kepalanya.

"Bagus.. Aku akan memerintahkan para dayang untuk menyiapkan makanan. Anggaplah istanaku seperti rumahmu sendiri." ucap Toneri dengan senyum manisnya, ia yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah Pergi dari kamar baru Hinata. Tapi tunggu? Ia mengatakan anggaplah istana ini seperti rumah Hinata? Apa kah tidak salah? Ia tak mengizin kan Hinata keluar dari ruangan ini dan dia mengatakan? Ah sudahlah..

"Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?" pikir Hinata bingung dengan kepalanya yang sudah kembali tertunduk. Jika ia tetap memberontak keluar apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Tapi sekarang ia sungguh khawatir pada sang pangeran. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

"Gaara menyuruh ku untuk tidak membunuhmu tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." ucap Sasuke ketika ia berdiri dihadapan sang pangeran yang masih bersimpuh, tidak kuat berdiri lagi apalagi melawan.

"Gaara? Ternyata mereka bersekongkol..."

.

Pedang ditangan Sasuke yang sudah diangkat tinggi, tatapannya yang menunjukan tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk menebas kepala itu.

"Enyahlah!" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian langsung mengayunkan pedang ditangannya.

bubuk-bubuk putih yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana yang berhasil membuat kacau mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang terus mengipas bubuk-bubuk putih yang masih bertebaran itu dengan tangannya hingga pandangannya kembali jelas, sialnya, sang pangeran telah menghilang entah kemana. Siapa yang membawanya pergi? Siapa yang menolongnya?

"Sialan! Siapa yang membantunya?!" marah Sasuke sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya. Mengamati apakah mereka akan menyerang lagi ataupun sudah pergi?

"Mahkota?" Sasuke membatin sambil memunggut sebuah mahkota dilantai dihadapannya. Sepertinya sang pangeran tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Sasuke yang akhirnya melangkah memasuki istana dengan mahkota milik sang pangeran ditangannya. Bagaimana cara ia mengatakan bahwa sang pangeran berhasil lolos?

.

.

"Pangeran? Apa pangeran baik-baik Saja? Untung saja hamba datang tepat waktu." ucap seorang gadis yang menolong pangeran tadi, sang gadis yang terus memapah sang pangeran dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari istana.

"Haah~ Ino?" panggil sang pangeran lemah.

Ino yang merasa sudah jauh dari istana pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia yang mendudukan sang pangeran bersandar di salah satu pohon di hutan tempat kini ia berada(bukan hutan di dekat Rumah Konohamaru tapi hutan yang lainnya).

"Hamba akan menyembuhkan pangeran." ucap Ino yang kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada sang pangeran, cahaya putih dari telapak tangan Ino yang mulai keluar.

"Nasib baik hamba tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan pangeran." ucap Ino lega ketika ia berhenti mengobati sang pangeran yang terlihat sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Haa~ Haa~"

"Hamba akan pergi mencari tabib untuk menyembuhkan pangeran."

"Men..gapa kau menolong ku? Haa~ haa~" tanya Sang pangeran lemah.

"Pangeran sebaiknya tidak usah berbicara dulu sampai luka pangeran benar-benar sembuh." jawab Ino khawatir.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menolong nya?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke setelah Sasuke selesai menceritakan bahwa sang pangeran telah lolos.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya hanya satu orang yang menolongnya. Mereka terburu-buru, tanpa sadar pangeran telah menjatuhkan mahkotanya." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melempar mahkota ditangannya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Gaara.

"Apakah Shion?" tebak Gaara sambil terus menatap mahkota milik pangeran ditangannya.

"Mengapa kau menyebut nama ku? Dan mengapa kau duduk disinggasana pangeran?" tanya Shion seolah tak senang hati sambil menghampiri Gaara yang ter duduk di singgasana sang pangeran.

"Ini milikku sekarang." jawab Gaara santai sambil mentopikan mahkota pangeran dikepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pangeran?" tanya Shion menahan amarahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya kuning.

"Sasuke ingin membunuhnya tapi ia berhasil kabur." jawab Gaara santai.

"Berani sekali kau!" marah Shion sambil melepaskan kekuatan nya ke arah Sasuke tapi berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Sadar lah Shion, tidak ada gunanya kau terus mengharapkannya. Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." ucap Gaara basa-basi.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku akan memberi mu pilihan. Bergabunglah dengan kami atau mati sekarang juga." ucap Gaara seolah mengancam.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah ter duduk berseberangan dengan Toneri yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang yang di penuhi oleh makanan. Hinata yang terus saja nengaduk makanannya dan terus melirik ke arah Toneri yang sedang melahap makanannya.

"Ah! Omong-omong aku belum tahu namamu? Siapa namamu?" tanya Toneri setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga..." jawab Hinata cepat dan ragu.

"Nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya. Perkenalkan namaku Toneri Otsutsuki." ucap Toneri dengan senyum manisnya, sayangnya tidak dihiraukan Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku pergi mengelilingi desa? Dulu sang pangeran membiarkan aku mengelilingi desanya." ucap Hinata pelan, berharap dengan ini ia bisa keluar dari sini. Tidak salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Baiklah karena kau adalah tamu kesukaanku. Aku akan menemaimu pergi." jawab Toneri dengan senyumnya yang masih belum luntur.

"Tidak! Aku merasa lebih nyaman pergi sendiri..." ucap Hinata menurunkan suaranya.

"Ah.. Apakah kau berencana untuk kabur?" tanya Toneri masih dengan senyumnya tapi entah mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa aura yang mengerikan.

"Aku ragu aku bisa keluar dari sini." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus memainkan jari-jari tangannya dibalik meja.

"Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir pada pangeran naif itu, sebenarnya aku juga khawatir padanya. Hmm.." ucap Toneri sambil menopangkan satu tangan di dagu nya. "Dia begitu bodoh dan naif. Aku menjadi penasaran apakah ia sudah mati atau tidak? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." sambung Toneri yang membuat Hinata menatapnya kecewa.

"Ku-ku mohon izinkan aku keluar, hanya sebentar." pinta Hinata berharap.

"Tidak." jawab Toneri singkat dan jelas.

"Pa-padahal kau mengatakan aku boleh mengangap tempat ini sebagai rumah ku? Tapi yang kurasakan adalah kau mengurungku, kau tidak memberi ku kebebasan."

"Aku tidak mengurungmu, buktinya kau ter duduk di sini dan makan denganku." jawab Toneri yang berhasil membuat Hinata terbungkam sejenak.

"Aa.. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarmu." ucap Hinata putus asa, ia yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Hinata bahkan tidak memakan makanannya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin duduk dan berbicara denganku?" ucap Toneri agak, sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." jawab Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Mari kita pergi." ucap Toneri yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap Toneri yang melangkah menghampirinya.

"Aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan." ucap Toneri tegas sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya.

Sebaiknya ia tidak menolak daripada ia medapat sebuah masalah. "Baiklah." jawab Hinata pasrah.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah singgasanaku. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di kerajaan sana bukan?" tanya Toneri dengan bangga menunjukkan kursi singgasananya pada Hinata.

"Tapi bedanya ini benar-benar milikku bukan seperti pangeran yang hanya menggantikan ibunya saja." sambung Toneri seolah menyindir sedangkan Hinata yang hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

"Paduka raja.." panggil seorang berpakaian pengawal ketika ia berlutut mengadap Toneri disinggasannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lelaki ini telah menebang beberapa pohon dibagian timur." jawab pengawal itu ketika dua pengawal lainnya masuk dengan satu orang lelaki.

"Maafkan hamba Paduka, hamba hanya ingin menjual batang pohon itu dan membeli obat untuk ibunda hamba." ucap lelaki itu berusaha membela diri.

"Masukan dia ke penjara bawah tanah." perintah Toneri pada pengawalnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ta-tapi ia hanya ingin membeli obat untuk ibunya." sela Hinata membela yang membuat Toneri tersenyum tipis.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan Hinata." jawab Toneri seolah tak perduli.

"Jika kau mengurungnya, bagaimana nasib ibunya maupun keluarganya?" ucap Hinata berharap Toneri akan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Paduka, hamba mohon lepaskan hamba."

"Tidak adalah tidak. Pengawal bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah."

"Daulat Paduka." jawab sang pengawal yang kemudian men dorong paksa lelaki itu pergi tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tega sekali. Seharusnya kau melindungi mereka, sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan pangeran." ucap Hinata entah sedih atau kesal.

"Apakah pangeran selalu melepaskan mereka yang bersalah karena iba.. Hmm.. Kukira itu hanya kabar burung, tapi ternyata hal itu benar terjadi.. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Seharusnya ia dilengserkan dari jabatannya karena kebodohannya itu. Ku harap ibunda nya segera sadar." Oceh Toneri merasa iba dan tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau mau mengenal ibunya?" tanya Hinata penasaran yang membuat sebuah senyuman di bibir Toneri.

"Aku bisa menceritakannya, hmm..? Sesuatu tentang ibunda ratu, diriku dan pangeran itu?" tawar Toneri yang cukup membuat Hinata penasaran. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari cerita Toneri?

"dengan senang hati aku mendengarnya." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang cukup dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Shion, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberi mu pilihan. Bergabunglah dengan kami atau mati sekarang juga." ucap Gaara seolah mengancam.

"Jika aku menolaknya, aku ragu aku bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua. Untuk sekarang mau tidak mau aku harus menurut pada mereka." pikir Shion berjaga-jaga.

"Kau benar, untuk apa aku terus mengharapkannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memandangku. Tidak seharusnya aku terus mengharapkannya." ucap Shion datar.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shion basa-basi.

"Membawa Hinata kembali kesini." jawab Gaara datar yang membuat Shion menaikan satu alisnya.

"Dimana dia? Apakah ia sudah tahu dengan semua yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Awalnya aku menggunakan Hinata untuk memancing Toneri kesini, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tapi Sasuke gagal mengejar para pengawal yang membawa Hinata pergi. Untuk itu kita harus menangkap pangeran dan memancingnya kesini dan Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini."

"Maksudmu saat ini Hinata berada di kerajaan Otsutsuki? Apa kau sadar jika yang membawanya adalah Toneri? Ia sangat berbeda dari pangeran. Hinata tidak akan bisa keluar dari istana itu dengan mudah. Bahkan jika Toneri tahu tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini dan bagaimana keadaan pangeran. Ia tidak akan perduli." jawab Shion mengingatkan.

"Hinata akan datang bagaimana pun caranya dan hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah memancing Pangeran untuk kemari. Setelah itu kita baru bisa memancing Hinata."

"Apakah kita harus membunuh Sang ratu? Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari komanya?" tanya Sasuke was-was.

"Tidak. Jika ia terbangun pun ia tidak akan sanggup untuk Melawan kita. Untuk saat ini aku sangat ingin ia lihat keadaan ini, aku ingin menunjukkan betapa gagal nya anaknya itu."

.

.

.

Ino yang baru saja memasuki sebuah Gua dengan hati-hati, tempat dimana ia dan sang pangeran bersembunyi saat ini.

"Pangeran, hamba telah mengamati keadaan saat ini. Masih tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Dan para pengawal pun masih tidak me nampak kan diri mereka. hamba yakin jika Gaara telah melakukan sesuatu pada mereka semua." lapor Shion apa-adanya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada ibunda?" tanya sang pangeran khawatir pada ibundanya yang masih tak sadar kan diri, apalagi dengan situasi yang kacau seperti ini.

"Maaf pangeran, hamba tidak tahu. Tapi untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebaiknya pangeran cepat menyembuhkan diri."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi Pada Hinata saat ini?" tanya pangeran seolah tidak meng hiraukan Shion yang menyuruh nya menyembuhkan dirinya.

"Yang hamba tahu, saat ini Hinata sedang berada di kerajaan Otsutsuki, hamba yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pangeran baik-baik saja, kita akan memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah pangeran sehat."

"Apakah menurutmu aku telah gagal untuk menjadi seorang raja?" tanya sang pangeran yang lagi-lagi menghirukan perkataan Ino.

"Sejujurnya hamba sama sekali tidak pernah Berpikir jika Gaara akan berkianat. Tapi itu bukan alasan jika pangeran telah gagal." jawab Shion menyakinkan.

"Ia berkianat kerena ia merasa aku telah gagal."

"Maka dari itu pangeran harus cepat merebut kembali tahta pangeran. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar kerena telah berkianat." ucap Ino menyakinkan yang membuat sang pangeran terdiam sejenak.

.

"Terima kasih Ino." jawab sang pangeran dengan senyum syukurnya.

"Hamba yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Jika saja waktu itu pangeran tidak menolong hamba, hamba pasti sudah mati." ucap Shion membalas tersenyum.

.

.

.

Terlihat Hinata dan Toneri yang ter duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi panjang di halaman istana. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ter duduk dan tidak ada pembicaaran sedikitpun.

"Hmm.. Seharusnya dari mana aku bercerita." ucap Toneri bingung sedangkan Hinata yang sudah benar-benar bosan menunggu tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus bersabar dan tersenyum.

"Dari awal." Saran Hinata sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ahh.. Kurasa lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri." ucap Toneri sambil menyodorkan satu telapak tangannya yang membuat Hinata menaikan satu alisnya tak mengerti. Percayalah jika Toneri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya.. Bercerita.. Tawarannya ingin bercerita agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata malah berakhir membingungkan.. Hmm..

"Aku tidak mengerti? Melihatnya? Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apa pangeran itu tidak mengajarimu cara melihat masa lalu seseorang?" tanya Toneri seolah merendahkan sang pangeran.

Hinata yang hanya mengelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, ceritanya harus kita tunda dan sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu.. Hari sudah mulai gelap." ucap Toneri beranjak dari tempatnya yang membuat Hinata juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sungguh menunggu lama dan tak mendapat appun?

"Izinkan aku pergi mencari pangeran." pinta Hinata tak sabaran yang membuat Toneri menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." kata-kata yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata yang membuat ia hanya bisa menurut dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja Hinata masih menyayangi nyawanya. Itulah sebabnya Hinata menurut pada Toneri. Meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan saat ini, ia masih sangat ragu jika ia bisa mengalahkan Toneri.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk pergi?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia tiba di kamar nya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Masih 100kali lebih mudah memujuk pangeran dari pada orang ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari pun berlalu, matahari yang kembali meninggi lagi.

"Pangeran?" panggil satu orang dari dua orang berpakaian pengawal dari luar Gua.

Beberapa kali memanggil Ino pun muncul dan memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk dengan was-was.

.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka membunuh para pengawal yang menantang mereka?" tanya Ino memastikan pada dua orang pengawal yang ternyata Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Betul Ino-sama. Untung nya kami berdua yang baru kembali dari tugas berhasil melarikan diri. Sudah dua hari kami mencari pangeran dan kebetulan kami melewati Gua ini.. Jadi hamba mengira pangeran bersembunyi disini."

"Ketika hamba melewati desa, kami mendengar ada banyak penduduk yang terus berbicara tentang Konohamaru dan pangeran. Dari yang hamba dengar Konohamaru akan di penggal dua hari lagi jika pangeran tidak menamampakkan diri."

"Itu artinya, para penduduk sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku harus menolong nya." jawab sang pangeran merasa bersalah pada si kecil Konohamaru.

"Menurut hamba, sangat tidak mungkin jika kita pergi sekarang, sebaiknya kita pergi dua hari lagi, akan mudah menolongnya jika Konohamaru tidak dikurung dipenjara bawah tanah. Hamba yakin Konohamaru akan baik-baik saja kerena tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya hanyalah pangeran dan dari yang hamba dengar Gaara juga membunuh para penduduk yang menantangnya."

"Situasinya akan semakin buruk jika kita bergerak gegabah. Kita harus bisa memikirkan rencana secara matang." ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di kerajaan Otsutsuki. Dimana Toneri yang tengah makan di ruang makan bersama Hinata.

"Maaf paduka, hamba mendapat kabar jika saat ini kerajaan Uzumaki sedang di duduki oleh penghianat." ucap seorang pengawal yang membuat Hinata hampir tersedak makananya.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata memastikan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Dari yang hamba dengar, Gaara yang telah merebut tahta sang pangeran." jawab sang pengawal yang membuat Hinata semakin tak percaya.

Gaara? Tidak mungkin!

"Tid~..

"Bukan urusanku." jawab Gaara tak perduli yang membuat Hinata menatap nya.

"Saat ini cukup awasi dan laporkan saja padaku tentang apa yang terjadi disana. Kau boleh pergi." perintah Toneri dan sang pengawal pun melangkah pergi.

.

"Izi~

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." sela Toneri tak perduli.

"Ku mohon, dia sedang dalam masalah." pinta Hinata berharap.

"Dia seorang raja. Dia harus bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Lagi pula dia tidak mati. Dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau kesana?"

"Kau.." ucap Hinata yang membuat Toneri menatapnya tak mengerti.

.

"Kau bisa membantunya." ucap Hinata seolah berharap.

"Itu bukan urusanku." jawab Toneri tak perduli, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hiks.. Ku mohon.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Biarkan aku pergi.." pinta Hinata dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada sang pangeran. Ia ingin pergi dan memastikan bahwa pangeran baik-baik saja tapi Toneri sama sekali tidak luluh dengan tangisannya, ia sungguh keras kepala!

"Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan disana?" tanya Toneri yang membuat Hinata berpikir keras. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu pangeran?

...

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jadi cukup diam disini." ucap Toneri yang membuat Hinata semakin terbungkam dengan kepalanya yang sudah tertunduk.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga." perintah Toneri dan mau tidak mau Hinata pun melangkah pergi. Jika Toneri adalah pangeran, maka pangeran akan mengatakan, aku akan pergi bersamamu. Kita harus menolong mereka. Tapi sayangnya orang ini bukan pangeran!

"Ku harap kau tidak berpikiran untuk kabur dari Sini." ucap Toneri seolah mengancam sebelum Hinata benar-benar menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Haah~.. Si bodoh itu selalu menyusahkan." Toneri membatin menyerah.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dekat perutnya.

"Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus keluar dari sini." ucap Hinata membulatkan niatnya.

Hinata yang langsung berlari mendekati jendela besar di seberang ranjangnya, membukanya sedikit dan me lirik kesana dan kesini. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan masalah besar karena hal ini. Tapi kali ini ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Meskipun ia tidak bisa membantu, setidaknya ia tahu jika saat ini pangeran baik-baik saja.

Hinata yang merasa sudah sangat aman pun melangkah melewati jendela itu. Matanya yang terus menatap was-was sekitarnya, ia yang kadang-kadang bersembunyi dibalik dinding atau apapun ketika ada beberapa penjaga yang lewat dan akhirnya Hinata pun berhasil lolos. Ternyata kabur dari sini lebih mudah dari yang Hinata bayangkan.

Hinata yang langsung berlari pergi menjauhi istana. Apakah tempat ini sangat damai? Lihatlah betapa sedikitnya penjaga disini, sangat berbeda dengan penjagaan di istana sang pangeran. Ah! Hinata lupa jika pemimpin disini sangat tegas pada para panduduknya dan siapapun, berbeda dari sang pangeran. Jadi siapa yang berani macam-macam dengannya? Tapi apapun itu, tidak lah penting sekarang.

Yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dan kembali secepat mungkin. Hinata sungguh tidak ingin ada masalah dengan dirinya yang melarikan diri. Yang ingin Hinata lakukan saat ini hanyalah pergi mengecek keadaan sang pangeran dan kembali ke kerajaan Otsutsuki tanpa ketahuan dan masalah apapun. Untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

.

.

.

Hinata yang terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah, ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari dan dimana ia saat ini? Tempat ini terlihat memiliki banyak Gua? Pohon? Pasir? Rumput? Apakah ini termaksud hutan? Hinata sungguh tersesat dan ia benar-benat tahu dimana ia saat ini.

apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

"Gaara pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya telepati, mungkin aku bisa menemukan keberadaan pangeran dengan ini?" ucap Hinata dengan ide yang muncul dibenaknya.

"Tapi bukankah telepati memiliki jarak tertentu?" ucap Hinata lagi. Ia yang seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba nya."

.

"Huu~" Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas nya dan memejamkan matanya. Fokus.. Fokus.. Hanya inilah yang terus ia pikirkan..

"Pangeran? Pangeran? Kau mendengarku?" panggil Hinata penuh harap.

"Fokus.. Hinata.." ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri..

Benang-benang putih di benak Hinata yang semakin meluas dan bergerak semakin Cepat, berusaha mecari dan menghubungkan benaknya ke benak sang pangeran yang entah ada dimana.

...

...

"Hinata?!" panggil seseorang entah dari mana yang membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, terkejut.

.

.

"Ka-kaau...!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Maaf.. Baru up.. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.. Haizzz...

Semoga makin menarik ceritanya.. Dan maaf jika ada yg gak bagus ataupun salah.. Hmm... Bye-bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Hinata?!" panggil seseorang entah dari mana yang membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, terkejut.

.

"Ka-kaau...?!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau? Pangeran..? Aku berhasil?"

"Aku berhasil!" teriak Hinata senang sambil terus melompat kecil. Ia sungguh senang ternyata melakukan telepati sangatlah mudah...

Tap.. Pundak Hinata yang di tepuk pelan dari belakang yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aksinya.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang dari belakang Hinata yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap terkejut lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Kau? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Perasaan baru saja Hinata menggunakan telepati tapi mengapa sang pangeran sudah ada disini?

"Aku sudah berada disini sewaktu kau memanggilku." jawab sang pangeran datar.

"Itu artinya telepatiku gagal?" ucap Hinata kecewa. Padahal ia sungguh mengira ia sudah berhasil...

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya sang pangeran mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata yang langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke diri pangeran dihadapannya dan langsung memeluk nya erat dengan dagu nya yang bersandar di pundak kanan sang pangeran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? aku menghawatirkan dirimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku tersesat.. Awalnya aku mendengar ada masalah di kerajaan mu.. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari kerajaan Otsutsuki dan menemuimu tapi aku malah tersesat kesini." jawab Hinata dengan dirinya yang masih memeluk erat sang pangeran.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahunya soal Konohamaru." Pikir sang pangeran. Ia sungguh tidak ingin Hinata mendapat masalah karena hal ini.

"Apakah kau diperlakukan dengan baik disana?" tanya sang pangeran yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. "Dia baik tapi kau lebih baik dari nya."

"Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah karena telah kabur." ucap sang pangeran ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu jalan menuju sana,"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengikuti jalan ini dan bla bla bla." jelas sang pangeran.

.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika kau melanggar perintahnya." ucap sang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku kerena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." ucap Hinata menyesal. Ia sungguh ingin berada disini dan menemani sang pangeran. Tapi jika Toneri tahu Hinata tidak ada dikamarnya saat ini, Ia sungguh khawatir sang pangeran juga akan mendapat masalah.

"Kau tidak salah.."

Hinata yang akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan sang pangeran yang terus menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~.. Pangeran mengatakan jalannya ke sini dan sini.. Haah~" Hinata yang terus berlari dengan nafas nya yang terengah-engah.

Hinata yang melambatkan langkah kakinya ketika ia tiba di sebuah desa. Ia yang berjalan dengan santai menuju istana agar tidak ada yang curiga padanya.

.

Hinata yang terus mengendap-endap menuju jendela kamarnya dengan melewati beberapa pengawal.

Hinata yang langsung membuka pelan jendela itu dan melangkah masuk. Ia yang kembali mengintip keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya ia aman.

"Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian ku." ucap Hinata sambil menutup pelan jendela kamarnya.

"Aku menyadari nya." ucap seseorang dari belakang yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya. Jantung nya yang seketika berdebar kencang ketika menatap orang yang tengah ter duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil terus menatapnya, tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"To-to-toneri..?"

"ii-ini tidak se-sep~.."

"Berani sekali kau melanggar perintahku!" sela Toneri dengan senyumnya yang sudah digantikan oleh wajah mengancam.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari pun berlalu... Saat ini di luar kerajaan Uzumaki yang sudah di penuhi oleh kerumunan orang, yang terus berbisik iba.

Sang pangeran dan Ino yang terlihat memakai pakaian rakyat biasa di antara kerumunan itu, pandangan mereka yang sepenuhnya ter fokus pada Konohamaru yang terlihat menangis dan memberontak dengan badannya yang terikat di sebuah batang kayu ukuran besar. Terlihat dua penjaga yang berjaga di sisi nya dan juga beberapa pengawal yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Ino, kita harus segera menolong Konohamaru dan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak melihat Gaara dan Sasuke sama sekali, kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menolongnya." bisik sang pangeran yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

.

.

Ino yang langsung berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan menghampiri beberapa pengawal yang menghampiri nya, berjaga-jaga. Dengan cepat kedua tangan Ino yang memukul tengkuk para pengawal yang membuat mereka tak sadar kan diri.

"Semuanya, segera lah pergi dari sini." perintah Ino pada para penduduk dan beberapa detik kemudian semua para penduduk di sekitar sana pun melangkah pergi, tidak ingin mendapat masalah.

Sang pangeran yang berlari menghampiri Konohamaru dengan kedua tangannya yang memukul tengkuk kedua pengawal disisi Konohamaru.

Dengan cepat ia pun melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit di Tubuh Konohamaru.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Pangeran?"

"Jangan takut. Aku akan menolong mu." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Konohamaru sedikit lebih tenang.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya kita pergi." ucap Ino yang baru saja selesai dari urusannya.

Sebuah cahaya merah yang berasal dari depan yang berhasil dihindari oleh Ino dan Sang pangeran.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Ino, bawa Konohamaru pergi dari sini." perintah sang pangeran yang langsung di turuti oleh Ino.

.

Sang pangeran yang langsung menyerang Gaara ketika ia merasa Ino dan Konohamaru telah menjauh.

Mereka yang tengah beradu tanpa pedang dan tanpa pembicaraan.

Satu tembakan dari telapak tangan pangeran yang berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Gaara.

Biamm.. Suatu cahaya merah yang mengenai punggung sang pangeran yang berasal dari belakang. "Gaara, cepat kalahkan dia, jangan membuang waktu lagi."

"Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau juga membantuku." ucap Gaara dan Sasuke pun mencabut pedang dari sisi pinggangnya dan menyerang sang pangeran begitu juga dengan Gaara tapi Gaara tidak mengunakan pedang.

Sang pangeran yang berhasil menghindari tembakan kekuatan Gaara tapi ujung pedang Sasuke yang sedikit mengores bajunya di bagian dada. Masih tidak ada pembicaraan, sang pangeran yang enggan berbicara pada mereka dua. Apa yang harus ia bicarakan? Apakah ia harus mengatakan 'tega sekali kalian menghianatiku, padahal aku begitu mempercayai kalian?' tidak.. Pangeran lebih memilih diam dan menyelesaikan urusannya saat ini.

"Sasuke, Hinata akan sedih jika kau melukainya." ucap Gaara basa-basi yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Sang pangeran yang berlari mendekati Sasuke, satu tendangan yang mendarat mulus di perut Sasuke, dengan cepat pedang ditangan Sasuke pun berpindah ke tangannya.

Pedang di tangan sang pangeran yang langsung dilemparkan kearah Gaara yang berhasil mengores pipi kanan nya.

Punggung Sang pangeran yang kembali dikenai kekuatan Sasuke. "Haa~ haa~" kekuatan dari telapak tangan sang pangeran yang mengenai perut Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan punggung sang pangeran yang kembali terkena tembakan yang berasal dari Gaara yang membuatnya terjatuh, berlutut dilantai. "Haa~ haa~" ia sungguh lelah jika harus melawan mereka berdua sekaligus.

Tukk.. Satu pukulan di tengkuk sang pangeran yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu."

"Kalian ingin menangkapnya atau membunuhnya?" ucap seorang yang membuat pangeran tak sadar kan diri, ia yang ternyata adalah Shion.

"Haah~ dia lebih kuat dari yang ku kira." ucap Gaara sambil menghampiri sang pangeran.

"Gaara benar, terakhir kali aku melawannya, dia tidak sekuat ini." ucap Sasuke sambil terus menahan sakit pada badannya.

"Bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah."

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran?" tanya Konohamaru ketika mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Pangeran akan baik-baik saja." jawab Ino yakin. Tapi mengapa hatinya ragu?

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah taman dimana Hinata dengan gaun berwarna cream panjang, yang juga berlengan panjang, ia yang tengah ter duduk dan menatap satu persatu bunga warna-warni dihadapannya, ia yang terkadang mencabutnya dan mencium harumnya wangi bunga tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan Toneri yang ter duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya seolah terkagum-kagum, dengan senyumnya yang masih tidak pudar sama sekali.

.

.

Flashback...

.

.

"Berani sekali kau melangar perintahku!" sela Toneri dengan senyumnya yang sudah digantikan oleh wajah mengancam.

Pikir.. Berpikir Hinata... Apa yang harus di ucapkan dan di lakukan saat ini?

.

.

"Kau telah salah, aku tidak pernah melanggar perintahmu." ucap Hinata tegas dan yakin meskipun dalam hatinya, jantung nya yang terasa sudah hampir ter copot.

"Katakan kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya Toneri seolah menantang sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang masih pada posisi berdiri nya di dekat jendela.

"Aku memang pergi tapi aku kembali lagi, apakah itu termaksud kabur?" Hinata malah bertanya kembali, dengan kedua matanya yang menatap mata Toneri dengan tatapan tegas dan tidak mau kalah, seolah menantang. Keadaan yang tidak jauh dari Toneri.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk tidak keluar dari kamarmu tanpa izin ku."

"Jika aku tidak boleh keluar dan kau berada diluar sana, bagaimana caranya aku meminta izinmu? Apakah aku harus tetap menunggumu kembali dan kemari? Bagaimana jika kau tidak kemari? Apakah kau menyuruhku untuk selalu disini? Dikamar ini?" kata yang cukup membuat Toneri terdiam.

"Lagi pula kau sendiri yang mengatakan anggap saja tempat ini sebagai rumahku jadi dengan itu, kuanggap aku tidak perlu meminta izin hanya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini." sambung Hinata yang menskakmat Toneri.

...

"Anggap saja kali ini hari keberuntunganmu." ucap Toneri yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

"Huuuu.. Huuu.." Hinata yang terus menghembuskan nafas nya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Untung saja ia berhasil lolos jika tidak apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini?

.

.

Flashback end...

.

.

.

.

"Haah~" helaan nafas lega dari mulut Hinata ketika Hinata mencium harum nya bunga berwarna pink, sejujurnya Hinata tidak tahu bunga apa ini dan ia tidak perduli.

"Hinata?" panggil Toneri yang membuat Hinata menatapnya seolah bertanya ada apa?

"Bagaimana wajahmu bisa secantik itu?" Tanya Toneri masih dengan tatapan kagum nya yang membuat Hinata sedikit merona. Hanya sedikit...

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Hinata yang sebenarnya malas menjawab. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja, wajah Sang pangeran mendarat di otaknya?

.

"Emm.. Toneri?"

"Hm?"

"Hmm.. apakah aku boleh pergi ke.. Aah.. Ke. Pang..

"Tidak." sela Toneri tak perduli.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata pasrah. Lagi pula ia sudah tahu bahwa pangeran baik-baik saja, sebaiknya ia tidak mencari masalah lagi. Ia ragu jika ia bisa lolos semudah kemarin jika ia kabur lagi.

Hinata yang langsung merobohkan pelan dirinya ke belakang, berbaring di tanah yang dilapisi rumput hijau bersih terawat itu. Sedangkan Toneri masih ter duduk dan masih menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedang menatap langit.

"Apakah kau tidak bosan terus mengurungku disini?"

"Tidak." jawab Toneri singkat dan jelas.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi?" tanya Hinata lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit sedikitpun.

"Apakah kau juga meminta hal yang sama pada pangeran?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena waktu itu aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan mungkin-"

"Aku memang tidak ingin pergi darinya." sambung Hinata dalam batinnya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh tinggal disini." tawar Toneri yang dibalas senyuman kosong oleh Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan pangeran ataupun ibunya?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau akan terkejut jika kau mengetahuinya." jawab Toneri dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Banyak hal yang selalu membuatku terkejut selama aku disini."

"Beritahu aku mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan alasan orang ini.

"Karena aku suka melihatmu."

"Kau bisa melihatku kapanpun tanpa harus mengurungku disini."

...

"Hmm? Kau benar." ucap Toneri ragu yang membuat Hinata kembali mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Toneri dengan senyum lima Jarinya. Apakah ini berarti ia boleh pergi?

"Tapi kau tetap harus disini." sambung Toneri yang membuat senyum Hinata kembali memudar dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

Toneri yang mendekatkan satu tangannya ke rambut indigo Hinata dan mengambil beberapa daun yang tersangkut di rambut Hinata yang Membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menyukaimu.." ucap Toneri pelan dengan mata yang masih bertatapan itu. Jantung Toneri yang terus berdebar kencang, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Perasaan bahagia karena berada di dekat Hinata, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata bahkan tidak perduli dengan kata 'aku hanya menyukaimu' yang di ucapkan Toneri barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau sangat cantik.." Toneri membatin.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari pun berlalu, Matahari yang terlihat kembali meninggi. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib kerajaan saat ini? Nasib para penduduk? Para pengawal? Terlihat Ino yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir didalam tempat persembunyiannya, sedangkan Konohamaru yang terlihat masih tertidur lelap. Sai dan Shikamaru pun belum kembali dari tugas untuk mengawasi keadaan istana. Sudah dua hari dan pangeran masih belum kembali. Mengapa pangeran belum kembali? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kata-kata yang terus berputar di benak Ino sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kerajaan Otsutsuki, terlihat Hinata yang tengah menatap curiga seorang pengawal yang terlihat tengah berjalan mondar-mandir seolah mencari sesuatu. Hinata yang penasaran pun menghampiri pengawal tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Ampun Hinata-sama. Hamba tengah mencari Paduka raja. Ada hal penting yang harus hamba laporkan." jawab pengawal itu jujur.

Apa yang ingin di laporkan pengawal ini?

"Katakan saja padaku."

"Tapi Hina.."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku bilang katakan saja Padaku!" ucap Hinata menaikan suaranya. Mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak?

"Ampun Hinata-sama. Yang ingin hamba laporkan adalah sang pangeran dari kerajaan Uzumaki telah tertangkap. Ia telah di cap sebagai penghianat dan akan di gantung siang ini juga." ucap sang pengawal yang membuat mata Hinata seketika membulat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hamba tidak begitu tahu tapi yang hamba dengar adalah Pangeran pergi untuk menolong seorang lelaki kecil yang akan dihukum gantung tapi ia malah tertangkap. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani melawan pemimpin saat ini karena dia tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh semua yang menentangnya."

"Lelaki kecil? Konohamaru? Untuk apa Gaara melakukan ini?" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku harus menolong nya." ucap Hinata yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hinata-sama tidak boleh keluar tanpa izin Paduka." sang pengawal yang menghalang jalan Hinata.

Sebuah tembakan dari telapak tangan Hinata yang lebih dari cukup membuat pengawal tadi kesulitan bergerak. Ia tidak perduli lagi. Sekarang juga ia harus menolong pangeran! Ia tidak mungkin bisa diam mendengar berita ini!

.

Hinata yang kembali menembakkan kekuatannya ke seorang pengawal di atas kuda berwarna coklat, yang membuat pengawal itu terjatuh. Dengan cepat Hinata pun menaiki kuda itu dan menungganginya pergi. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika ia hampir menabrak beberapa pengawal di depan nya. Hinata memang tidak pernah menunggangi kuda tapi ia sering memperhatikan sang pangeran yang berkuda. Hinata mungkin bisa menunggangi kuda ini. Meskipun tidak bisa, ia harus tetap bisa!

Hinata yang terus mempercepat lari kuda yang ditungganginya, ia tak perduli jika ia jatuh, yang terpenting saat ini adalah pergi ke istana secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat Ino-sama!" ucap Sai panik ketika ia dan Shikamaru tiba di Gua tempat persembunyian.

"Pangeran akan di gantung siang ini, yang hamba ketahui hanyalah ia di cap sebagai penghianat kerena telah membantu Konohamaru! Kita harus segera pergi dan menolongnya!" ucap Shikamaru panik pada Ino yang terlihat mulai panik dihadapannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Shikamaru ikut lah denganku. Sai, sebaiknya kau jaga Konohamaru disini." ucap Ino buru-buru, ia yang langsung melangkah pergi yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru sedangkan Sai yang masuk kedalam tempat persembunyian. Ia harus memastikan agar Konohamaru aman.

.

.

.

Cakk.. Cakk..

"Haah~ uhuk.. huk..!" Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan punggungnya yang tengah dicambuk, tangannya yang di ikat ke atas. Entah sudah berapa cambuk yang ia terima, punggungnya yang dipenuhi garisan-garisan cambukan, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah dan membiru. Semua orang yang hanya bisa menatap pasrah dan iba pada orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apapun.

"Pangeran? Asal pangeran tahu, semua yang terjadi saat ini karena Hinata." ucap Shion menahan kesalnya, ketika ia menghampiri sang pangeran yang terlihat sudah hampir tak sadar kan diri. Pergelangan tangannya yang terikat pun terlihat membiru dan hampir mengeluarkan darah.

"Haah~... Haah~!?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya ketika ia kemari! Ialah penyebab pangeran begini. Maafkan aku karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolongmu."

.

.

.

"Gaara? Kau yakin ia akan datang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan pada Gaara di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua yang mengawasi dari salah satu sisi untuk mengamati Hinata.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Kerumuan yang tiba-tiba dan cepat terbelah menjadi dua ketika seekor kuda coklat menerobos ke depan. Ternyata kuda itu adalah kuda yang ditunggani Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung menuruni kuda itu dan menghampiri sang pangeran yang terlihat terluka sangat parah tapi Shion dan tiga pengawal dengan cepat menghalang jalannya.

"Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" ucap Hinata memperingati. Hinata yang kini sudah di penuhi oleh emosi nya. Ia bahkan berani membunuh siapapun di hadapannya saat ini! Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu tega menyiksa pangeran berbaik hati itu?

.

Dua pengawal yang langsung menyerang Hinata dan dengan satu tembakan, kedua pengawal itu pun melayang kebelakang. Satu tembakan lagi yang mendarat mulus di pengawal ketiga yang membuatnya juga melayang ke belakang, menyisihkan Shion yang menatapanya terkejut.

Shion yang langsung mencabut pedang di sisi pinggangnya dan menyerang Hinata, satu tebasan yang berhasil di Hindari Hinata dan satu tembakan yang mendarat mulus di perut Shion yang membuat Shion termundur beberapa langkah. "Haah~ haah~!"

"Dia sangat kuat?" Shion membatin tak percaya.

Hinata yang langsung memungut pedang dilantai, yang dijatuhkan pengawal tadi, ia yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Shion dengan pedang ditangannya yang siap menusuk jantung Shion saat ini juga.

"Hinata! berhenti lah jika tidak, pangeran akan mati!" ancam Gaara yang kini telah berdiri di belakang pangeran dengan pisau kecil ditangannya yang sudah diarahkan ke arah leher sang pangeran.

Hinata yang langsung membalikkan dirinya dan melepaskan pegangan pedang ditangannya, membiarkan pedang itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Baamm.. Satu tembakan yang mendarat di tubuh Shion yang berasal dari Sasuke ketika Shion hendak menembak Hinata dengan kekuatan nya. "Kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia menghampiri Shion yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Sialan! Haah~ haah~. Apa kau juga membelanya?! Dari awal, seharusnya aku membunuhnya!" marah Shion sambil terus menahan sakit didadanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membunuhnya!" ucap Sasuke yang kembali menembakkan kekuatan nya kearah Shion yang membuatnya tak sadar kan diri. Ia telah membuat janji dengan Gaara jadi bagaimapun Hinata harus berada disini dengan selamat.

.

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari nya. Dasar sialan, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Hinata memperingati dengan penuh amarah, sambil terus melangkah menghampiri Gaara maupun sang pangeran. Ia tidak perduli apakah ia bisa mengalahkan Gaara atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia akan membunuh Gaara kerena telah berani menyakiti pangeran.

"Hi..nata.. Haah~.. Jaa..ga sikapmu.. Haah~ haah~.." ucap pangeran lemah dan dengan susah payah yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Hatinya yang tiba-tiba lega mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pangeran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hiks.. Aku aku sungguh khawatir padamu.. Hiks..hiks.." ucap Hinata lega dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia baik-baik saja, melihat dirinya yang sangat kacau dan di penuhi darah sangat membuat Hinata takut.

"Pangeran?" panggil Ino khawatir ketika ia tiba di istana dan melihat sang pangeran dan Gaara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Gaara yang ada disana?

"Gaara? Kau tega sekali.. Hiks.. Mengapa kau melakukan ini?.. Hiks.. Hiks.." tanya Hinata kesal dan sedih menjadi satu.

Gaara yang akhirnya menjauh kan dirinya dari sang pangeran dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih diposisinya.

"Itu salahmu, mengapa kau begitu lama kemari?" jawab Gaara santai, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

Hinata yang tidak menghiraukan Gaara dan berlari menghampiri sang pangeran, ia yang langsung melepaskan ikatan ditangan sang pangeran yang membuatnya terjatuh kebawah, yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Hinata,

ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian harus membawanya ke tabib." ucap Hinata berharap pada Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Aku telah meminumkannya racun. Dia akan segera mati dalam satu hari ini. Bahkan tabib pun tidak akan bisa memberinya penawar racun itu." ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata menatap nya terkejut, sedih dan kesal menjadi satu.

.

"Apa mau mu?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?! Hiks.. Hiks.." marah Hinata dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Mengapa Gaara begitu tega. Bagaimana jika pangeran tidak selamat? Ia brnar-benar keterlaluan!

.

"Menikahlah denganku, maka aku akan memberimu penawar racunnya dan melepaskan mereka semua."

.

.

"Jika dengan begini mereka bisa selamat? Maka tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan... Tapi menikah dengan dia? Dengan orang seperti dia?" Hinata membatin.

"Tidak sudi!" jawab Hinata berusaha menahan kesal nya. Kedua matanya yang terus menatap menantang mata Gaara.

"aku tidak sudi menikah dengan penghianat sepertimu!" ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Hy.. Maaf jika kemarin banyak typo nya.. Padahal aku udh cek lebih dari gua kali loo.. Hai zz zz.. Moga gak ada lagi typo nya.. Moga ceritanya makin seru.. Maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun ga bagus.. Tinggalkan review..

Bye bye..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, maka aku akan memberimu penawar racunnya dan melepaskan mereka semua." ucap Gaara seolah Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain iya.

.

.

"Jika dengan begini mereka bisa selamat? Maka tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan... Tapi menikah dengan dia? Dengan orang seperti dia?" Hinata membatin.

"Tidak sudi!" jawab Hinata berusaha menahan kesal nya. Kedua matanya yang terus menatap menantang mata Gaara.

"aku tidak sudi menikah dengan penghianat sepertimu!" ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau lebih suka melihatnya mati?" Tanya Gaara mengancam.

Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam Gaara dari posisinya.

"Dia tidak akan mati karena kau tidak benar-benar memberi nya racun." ucap Hinata yakin, sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda pangeran seolah teracuni sedikitpun. Pasti Gaara hanya menakuti nya saja.

Hinata yang melirik sejenak ke arah pangeran yang masih tak sadar kan diri, meskipun Ino telah dan masih mengobati luka-luka nya.

Gaara yang masih terdiam.. Sepertinya benar dugaan Hinata jika Gaara hanya menakutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Otsutsuki.

"Mengapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" marah sang raja pada pangawal yang baru saja selesai melaporkan hal tentang sang pangeran dari kerajaan Uzumaki dan tentang Hinata.

"Ampun Paduka, hamba hanya tidak berani menganggu tidur paduka."

"Aku akan pergi ke sana, jagalah istana selama aku tidak ada." perintah Toneri yang langsung di iyakan oleh sang pangawal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, Shikamaru bawa pangeran pergi, aku akan mengurus mereka disini." ucap Hinata sambil mencabut pedang dari sisi pinggang Ino dan langsung mengarahkannya ke arah Gaara.

"Tapi Hinat~"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kalian berdua cepat pergi dan pastikan bahwa pangeran baik-baik saja." sela Hinata dan mau tidak mau Ino dan Shikamaru pun memapah pergi sang pangeran yang masih tak sadar kan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian pergi!" ucap Gaara yang langsung menghalang jalan Ino dan Shikamaru tapi Hinata langsung mengejar dan menghalang jalannya. "Aku adalah lawan mu!" ucap Hinata yang langsung menyerang Gaara dengan pedang di tangannya, ia sangat tahu jika ia tak bisa mengalahkan Gaara tapi setidaknya ia bisa membuat jalan untuk dilewati oleh Ino dan Shikamaru.

.

Pedang Hinata dan Gaara yang kembali beradu. "Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu. pertama kali kita berbicara, Kau megatakan jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya." ucap Hinata yang langsung menebas pedangnya tapi berhasil di tahan oleh Gaara dengan mudah.

"Hal itu sangat berlaku untukmu!" Hinata yang kembali melayangkan pedangnya, kembali membuat jarak dengan Gaara.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Hinata." ucap Gaara yang terus mengelak dari pedang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu menyerah lah." ucap Hinata sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu. Dimana Gaara yang baik hati?" sambung Hinata sendu.

"Gaara, kau tidak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikmu. Kau tidak boleh merebut tahta seseorang dengan alasan apapun. Seharusnya kau mendukung dan membantunya jika kau merasa ia telah gagal bukan merebutnya."

Gaara yang masih terdiam...

"Kembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik pangeran, aku yakin dia akan memaafkan mu."

Bamm... Hinata yang berhasil menghindari sebuah kekuatan merah yang entah datang dari mana yang membuat kekuatan itu mengenai sebuah pohon.

"Gaara?" orang itu yang kini berdiri disamping Gaara, ternyata ia adalah Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang ia katakan." sambung Sasuke yang membuat Gaara kembali menatap ke Hinata.

...

"Sasuke, Tangkap dia." pinta Gaara yang langsung di iyakan oleh Sasuke.

Ternyata Gaara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa yang Hinata katakan.

Pedang Hinata dan Sasuke yang kembali beradu dengan wajah mereka yang berjarak 30cm, kedua mata itu yang terus menatap menantang.

"Dasar penghianat!" ucap Hinata yang langsung dengan ujung pedangnya yang berhasil menggores pipi Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu! Berani sekali kau menyebutku penghianat!" marah Sasuke yang kembali melayangkan pedangnya dan berhasil di tahan oleh pedang Hinata.

Kekuatan berwarna indigo Hinata yang berhasil mendarat di perut Sasuke yang membuatnya termundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau berhianat hanya karena pengeran tidak mau mendengarkan saranmu! Cih.. Itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar." ucap Hinata seoleh merendahkan. Tapi mengapa ia mengetahui nya? Entahlah. Ia seolah bisa melihat semua masa lalu Sasuke hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi diam lah!" marah Sasuke dengan ujung pedangnya yang berhasil menggores lengan kiri Hinata.

"Dia adalah teman karibmu sedari kecil, tega-teganya kau ingin membunuhnya!" Hinata yang mulai terpancing emosi nya sendiri. Pedangnya yang terus menggores lengan dan badan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan pedang Sasuke yang terus menggores nya. Hinata bahkan tidak menghiraukan pedih nya lengan nya yang terggores. Otaknya yang sepenuhnya ter fokus pada rasa sakit yang di alami sang pangeran karena teman karib dan orang terpercayanya berhianat. Bagaimana bisa ia selalu memasang wajah datar nya itu setelah semua hal yang terjadi?

Kekuatan yang berasal dari Sasuke yang mendarat sempurna di dada Hinata yang membuatnya terjatuh, ter duduk dilantai. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tentu saja sakit, bagaimanapun Hinata tetaplah manusia biasa, tidak seperti sang pangeran, Gaara, Sasuke Ino dan yang lainnya yang bisa menahan sakitnya ketika kekuatan itu mendarat di tubuhnya.

Gaara yang masih berdiri dan menyaksikan. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat jika ia ingin menghentikan Sasuke.

.

Hinata yang kembali berdiri dan kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan kekuatan nya dan berhasil dihindari oleh Sasuke tapi sebuah cahaya berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba mendarat mulus di punggung Sasuke yang membuatnya terjatuh, tersungkur ke tanah.

Hinata dan Gaara yang langsung menatap dimana asal kekuatan itu dan ternyata itu adalah Toneri...

"Kau sungguh lambat, pangeran." ucap Toneri menyindir ketika seorang lelaki berambut kuning tiba dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback..

Mata sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat helaan nafas lega pada orang disekitarnya.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya sang pangeran setelah ia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia berada di dalam Gua.

"Hamba yang membawa pangeran kesini." jawab Ino.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya sang pangeran lagi yang langsung membuat Ino dan Shikamaru terdiam.

"Apakah dia masih diistana?" tanya sang pangeran lagi dan masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sang pangeran yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan kesana."

"Tapi pangeran, pangeran masih belum pulih." Cegah Ino khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." jawab sang pangeran tidak menghiraukan kekhawatiran Ino.

"Kalau begitu hamba akan ikut." pinta Ino sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sang pangeran yang langsung melangkah pergi tanpa jawaban, dan Ino mengangap itu sebagai iya.

.

.

Sang pangeran dan Ino yang masih berlari menuju istana tapi seekor kuda hitam dengan seseorang yang menungganginya berlari melewati nya dan tiba-tiba saja kuda itu memperlambat larinya hingga sang pangeran yang kini bersejajar dengannya. "Ternyata itu benar kau. Apakah kau ingin pergi ke kerajaan mu? Apakah kau tidak lelah terus berlari? Ku dengar kau habis di cambuk? Apakah kau sudah sembuh? hmm.. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap nya mengejek tapi tidak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh sang pangeran yang masih fokus pada acara lari nya.

"Aku ingin lebih lama disini tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi. Jadi sampai jumpa di istana." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya yang kemudian langsung mempercepat langkah kuda yang di tungganginya.

.

.

Flashback end...

.

.

"Berani sekali kau melukai Hinataku!" ucap Toneri dengan tatapan membunuh nya pada Sasuke yang telah membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya.

.

"Hei! Itu milikku!" ucap Toneri ketika sang pangeran yang langsung mencabut pedang dari sisi pinggang Toneri dan mengarahnnya pada Gaara yang tak jauh dari nya.

"Toneri, Cukup menangkapnya, jangan membunuh nya. Ino, urus para pengawal di istana." ucap sang pangeran yang kemudian langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku akan membunuh dia karena ia telah menggores wajah cantik Hinata." jawab Toneri tak perduli yang kemudian menghampiri Sasuke. Dua kali tembakan yang berhasil di hindari oleh Sasuke dan Satu tembakan balasan yang juga berhasil di hindari Toneri.

Tapi sayangnya tembakan berwarna indigo Hinata berhasil mengenai Sasuke. "Toneri, aku akan mengurus nya, kau bantu lah pangeran. Ia masih belum pulih dari lukanya." pinta Hinata yang langsung di iyakan oleh Toneri.

.

"Halo.. Gaara." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya ketika ia tiba dihadapan Gaara yang masih beradu pedang dengan sang pangeran.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan Sasuke?" tanya sang pangeran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya yang tengah beradu dengan pedang Gaara.

"Hinata mengatakan ia akan mengurusnya jadi ia aku kesini." ucap Toneri yang langsung menembakkan kekuatan nya ke arah perut Gaara yang membuat Gaara ter mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membantu mu tapi aku sangat ragu kau bisa mengalahkannya." ucap Toneri meremehkan sambil kembali menyerang Gaara begitu juga dengan sang pangeran. Gaara yang berhasil menghindari pedang ditangan sang pangeran tapi ia gagal menghindari tembakan kekuatan Dari tangan Toneri. "Haah~ haah~"

"Apa kau sadar semua ini terjadi karena mu? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang pemimpin yang telah gagal." ucap Toneri merendahakan dan masih sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh sang pangeran.

Satu kali lagi tembakan dari Toneri yang mendarat mulus di perut Gaara yang membuatnya berlutut di tanah. "Haah~ haah~"

"Kau pecundang. Pecundang." Toneri yang sengaja memancing emosi sang pangeran.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning, sangat padat dan cepat yang mendarat mulus di dada Gaara yang membuatnya terjatuh, terbaring tak sadar kan diri di tanah. "Diam lah." ucap sang pangeran memperingati, sayangnya tidak diperdulikan oleh Toneri sama sekali.

"Dengan kekuatan seperti itu dia bisa mati, bukankah kau menyuruh ku untuk tidak membunuh mereka? Tapi mengapa kau malah membunuh mereka? Aahh.. Kau memang kejam. Cik cik cik."

Sang pangeran yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat terus menghembuskan nafas Nya dan juga Sasuke yang sudah terbaring dilantai. Hinata berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Toneri, bawa mereka ke penjara bawa tanah." pinta sang pangeran yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri Hinata, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Oecehan dan penolakkan Toneri dan ternyata hal ini selesai lebih cepat dan gampang dari dugaan nya.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu." ucap sang pangeran ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Satu tangannya yang menempel di punggung tangan Hinata dan perlahan semua luka di lengan dan wajahnya pun tertutup.

"Aku terkejut." ucap Hinata setelah ia me lirik ke lengannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa soal ini, yang jelas ia terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pangeran yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka masalah ini akan selesai semudah ini." jawab Hinata tak percaya.

"Itu karena para pengawal masih setia padaku."

"Ah! Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang para pengawal tidak menyerang kita? Hmm.. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam." ajak sang pangeran yang langsung melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Hinata. Tempat pertama yang menjadi tujuan sang pangeran adalah singgasannya.

.

.

Hinata dan sang pangeran yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika mata mereka tertuju pada seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah yang tengah ter duduk di singgasana.

Sang pangeran yang langsung berlutut dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sedangkan Hinata yang masih berdiri dan menatap sang pangeran bingung. Apakah ia harus ikut berlutut juga? Dan mengapa ia seolah pernah melihat perempuan ini?

"Ibunda." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata kembali menatap kaget perempuan itu. Ternyata benar apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Pangeran! Dasar brengsek!" marah Toneri yang masih terus melangkah menghampiri sang pangeran yang masih berlutut? Berlutut? Mengapa ia berlutut?

Toneri yang mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sejenak seseorang di singgasana.

"Ibunda ratu." ucap nya setelah ia berlutut, dengan posisinya yang kini berada di sebelah pangeran.

Hinata yang masih berdebat dengan otaknya. Jika ini adalah ratu maka ia harus ikut berlutut juga?

Hinata yang langsung menurunkan badannya dan berlutut menghadap perempuan cantik itu. "Ahh.. Ano.. ratu?"

Tunggu.. Jika ini adalah sang ratu maka ia telah sadar dari koma nya? Tapi kapan? Dan mengapa wajahnya terlihat seolah ia sangat baik-baik saja? Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas dan.. Ia... Apakah ia sungguh baru tersadar dari komanya?

"Aku sangat senang ibunda ratu telah sadarkan diri, selama ini sang pangeran selalu membuat masalah di kerajaan ini. Ia melanggar semua peraturan dan melepaskan orang yang telah berbuat salah." adu Toneri.

"Apakah itu benar anakku?"

"Maaf ibunda, selama ini Toneri juga selalu berbuat masalah, ia selalu menyerang istana dengan membawa banyak pasukan dan selalu berusaha membunuhku." bela Sang pangeran yang membuat Toneri langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf Ibunda ratu, aku hanya ingin ia selalu waspada." bela Toneri pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang menatap Toneri dan sang pangeran secara bergantian dengan alisnya yang sudah terangkat. Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab? Apa hubungan mereka?

"Anoo?" panggil Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang terangkat.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku sangat penasaran soal ini.. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Toneri dan pangeran?" tanya Hinata yang sudah sangat penasaran, yang membuat Toneri dan sang pangeran menatap nya, Begitu juga dengan perempuan cantik yang dipanggil ratu ini.

"Dia adalah anakku dan adik sang pangeran." jawab sang ratu yang membuat mulut Hinata seketika membuat. (Anak angkat) meskipun Toneri adalah adiknya sang pangeran, percayalah ia tidak lebih muda dari pangeran.

Mata Hinata yang menatap wajah sang pangeran yang terlihat sangat datar dan ketika matanya menatap Toneri. "Sudah ku katakan kau akan terkejut." ucap Toneri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dia adik pangeran? Hah? Apakah mungkin?" pikir Hinata tak percaya.

"Jika ia adalah adik sang pangeran mengapa ia tidak membantu saat sang pangeran dalam keadaan sulit? Mengapa ia menyerang istana? Dan mengapa waktu itu ia menyerang sang pangeran seolah ia ingin membunuhnya? Dan mengapa para pengawalnya sangat buruk? Dan mengapa dia sangat kejam? tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengetes dirinya dan dan juga semua pengawalku sangat baik hati. " jawab Toneri cepat. Ia bisa dalam masalah besar jika sang ratu mengangap ini Adalah hal yang serius.

"Kalian berdua harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku setelah ini." ucap sang ratu dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik Ibunda ratu." jawab Toneri pasrah.

"Jika begitu aku akan kembali ke istana ku." pamit Toneri yang kemudian langsung beranjak pergi. Sebaiknya ia kabur daripada ia mendapat masalah.

.

"Dan siapa dirimu? Dari mana kau berasal? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya sang ratu pada Hinata.

"Ahh.. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata singkat tapi ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatakan asal usul nya.

"Ibunda, dia bukan berasal dari sini dan dia sudah berada disini selama hampir 4 bulan. Ia ingin kembali kedunianya tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali." sambung sang pangeran yang membuat sang ratu berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan satu hal.

Iya.. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ia lupakan..

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya jadi sebaiknya kalian ikut aku." ucap sang ratu yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Hinata dan sang pangeran.

.

Mereka yang melewati sejalan lorong yang lumayan gelap, yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin-lilin kecil. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu dimana ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ada sebuah foto besar yang di geser dan muncul lah jalan ini. Mungkin sekarang ini mereka berada di bawah tanah.

Langkah mereka yang berhenti ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan ukuran besar, yang tidak begitu terang dan tidak begitu gelap.

Sang ratu, pangeran dan Hinata yang kini berdiri di hadapan sebuah entah apa itu, yang tertutup kain merah. Sang ratu yang menarik kain merah itu hingga menampakkan apa yang di tutupi kain tersebut.

"Itu.." ucap Hinata kaget ketika ia melihat foto ukuran super besar itu. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata bulan yang tengah ter duduk penuh wibawa di sebuah singgasana. Dengan menggenakan gaun panjang yang sangat mewah dan kepalanya yang di hiasi oleh mahkota berwarna emas.

"Dulu ia Pernah meramalkan akan ada seorang yang muncul dan entah berasal dari mana. Kurasa kau adalah orangnya." ucap Sang ratu mengingat.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Ia adalah seorang peramal dan pemilik kerajaan ini dan semua yang ia katakan tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun."

"Maksudmu kerajaan ini adalah milik nya?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tepat sekali. Ia menyerahkan kerajaan ini pada keluarga kami, Uzumaki."

"Lalu dimana Hyuuga lainnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Mereka telah pergi. Setelah ia meninggal, para Hyuuga memilih untuk pergi dari sini. Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun."

"Tapi mengapa aku bisa berada disini? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku disini?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang aku ketahui hanyalah. Ia pernah membuat sebuah gaun, itu bukan gaun biasa. Gaun itu akan memenuhi satu keinginanmu. Apapun itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia menciptakannya."

Hinata yang berpikir sejenak. Apakah ia tiba-tiba muncul disini karena ia mengatakan ia ingin hidup di masa dimana semua gadis memakai gaun ini?

Tunggu? Jika orang ini yang menciptakan gaunnya? Dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu.. Itu artinya.

"Apakah aku berasal dari masa depan? Nenekku mengatakan jika gaun itu sudah sangat lama, sangat sangat lama. Itu artinya aku berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Hinata menebak.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi, aku tidak tahu pasti kapan. Bisa saja 300 tahun ataupun lebih."

Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi?

.

"Dan apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara ku untuk kembali?" tanya Hinata teringat pada dunia nya.

"Dulu, ia pernah menitipkan sebuah mawar hitam padaku." Ucap sang ratu sambil melangkah menghampiri sebuah lemari kaca ukuran besar, ia yang membuka pintu lemari itu dan menunjukkan setangkai mawar hitam yang tersimpan rapi disana.

"Kurasa ini bisa membuatmu kembali, ia mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat apapun keinginan seseorang terkabul tapi sayangnya hanya bisa digunakan sekali." ucap sang ratu setelah ia menutup pintu lemari kaca itu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin membuat hal seperti itu."

"Apakah itu akan berhasil?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa berhasil atau tidak, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencobanya." jawab sang ratu apa adanya.

Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dekat perutnya, ia sangat ingin pulang tapi mengapa sekarang ia ragu.

"Tinggallah disini untuk beberapa hari lagi." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Karena ibunda telah sadar, kerajaan akan mengadakan sebuah pesta. Kau bisa menikmatinya." sambung Sang pangeran datar.

"Itu benar, tidak ada salahnya kau tinggal lagi untuk beberapa hari lagi." ucap sang ratu datar.

Tapi bagaimana dengan pasta dansa Hinata didunianya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama ia disini. Hinata ingin tinggal disini tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga ingin pulang.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya. Hanya beberapa hari? setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih lama disini karena ini adalah yang terakhir kaliya ia bisa bersama sang pangeran.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian...

Malam hari pun tiba, Dimana kini di kerajaan Uzumaki sudah di penuhi oleh tamu-tamu undangan.

Hinata yang sudah terdandan cantik dan kini ia yang baru saja mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah tanpa lengan dan sedikit garis-garis berwarna hitam pekat yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Gaun ini begitu tebal dan kembang. Satu hal yang pasti, ini benar-benar gaun pernikahan yang di beri oleh sang ratu saat ini.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku menerimanya." ucap Hinata tak enak hati, tapi sebenarnya ia sungguh menginginkan gaun ini.

"Saat ini hanya kau lah Hyuuga disini, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku memberikannya untukmu. Dulu gaun ini adalah Gaun pernikahannya tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi."

"Apakah maksudmu ia meninggal sebelum pernikahannya berlangsung?" tanya Hinata menebak.

"Betul."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Siapa namanya? Mengapa aku tidak pernah mendengarmu menyebut mamanya?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Kali ini ia sungguh penasaran, sebetulnya siapa nama perempuan yang katanya pemilik istana ini?

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa namanya. Aku bahkan juga tidak mengerti, mengapa para pemimpin di kerajaan ini selalu menyembunyikan nama mereka. Termaksud diriku dan anakku."

"Tapi dari hal yang aku dengar, nama para pemimpin hanya akan di sebarkan ketika mereka sudah menikah?"

"Iya, itu benar. cukup aneh menurutku. Untuk apa mereka harus menyembunyikan nama mereka? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui nya hingga kini. Hal itu cukup membuatku penasaran."

.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita turun." ucap sang ratu mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata yang mengangakat sedikit kedua sisi gaun nya dan melangkah mengekori Sang ratu.

.

.

.

Sang ratu yang kini telah sibuk dengan tamu undangannya. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih melangkah menelusuri jalan istana menuju lantai atas. Menuju ruangan luas, dimana dulunya sang pangeran mengajak nya berdansa.

.

.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang dari belakang yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Ah.. Pangeran? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata basa-basi. Tapi untuk apa dia berada disini? Mengapa ia tidak menemani ibunya?

"Kau ingin berdansa?" tawarnya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Hinata yang hanya mengganguk pelan.

Sang pangeran yang menyodorkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Hinata. Dengan satu tangannya yang menempel dipinggang Hinata dan satu tangan Hinata yang menempel di lengan sang pangeran.

Mereka yang terus berdansa dengan pelan dan tanpa musik. Hinata yang terus menghindari tatapan mata itu. Mengapa rasanya sangat sedih.

"Malam ini adalah malam dimana pesta dansa diduniamu di adakan." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kapan pastinya acara itu dan mengapa ia tahu? Apakah ia menebaknya? Tapi sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak tahu kapan pesta itu kerena ia tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama ia disini dan apakah hari disini dan disana sama?

"Sungguh? Aku bahkan tidak tahu."

Sang pangeran tidak menjawab yang membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

...

...

"Aku akan tinggal jika kau menyuruh ku untuk tetap tinggal." ucap Hinata seolah berharap.

"Mengapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau akan kembali ke dunia mu dan menunjukkan pada semua orang dirimu yang baru." jawab Sang pangeran datar yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

.

Sang pangeran yang mencabut setangkai mawar hitam dan sekantong ukuran kecil yang berisi kepingan emas dari sisi pinggangnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Berjanji lah padaku, kau harus memenangkan mahkota itu dan selalu bersikaplah layaknya seorang putri." ucap sang pangeran dan Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengambil setangkai mawar itu dan sekantong kepingan emas itu dari tangan sang pangeran.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan ku? Apakah masih bisa digunakan di dunia ku?" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengapa rasanya hatinya tiba-tiba kosong. Mengapa rasanya air matanya hendak mengalir keluar.

"Kekuatan itu akan hilang karena mulai saat ini-

..

-kau bukan lagi kekasih ku."

 _"Kau harus_ _memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya_ , _jika tidak ia_ _tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nya_ _."_ perkataan sang ibunda tadi yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran sang pangeran.

.

Hinata yang mulai melihat sekelilingnya menjadi putih begitu juga dengan pangeran. Tidak bukan sekelilingnya yang menghilang tapi dirinya yang perlahan menghilang.

"Hinata, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, jadi kurasa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya." ucap sang pangeran yang masih setia menatap Hinata yang terus memudar dan perlahan menghilang.

Hinata yang masih menatap sang pangeran yang perlahan terlihat menghilang, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap nya disaat bersamaan dengan Hinata yang langsung menghilang, seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

Maaf.. maaf lambat up.. Sepertinya besok chapter terakhir..

.

Maaf jika ga Bagus atau ada yang salah.. Maaf bangat karena action nya buruk atau kata katanya.. Aku kehabisan kata-kata bangat.. Sungguh..

Bye.. Bye..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih menatap sang pangeran yang perlahan terlihat menghilang, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap nya disaat bersamaan dengan Hinata yang langsung menghilang, seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Hinata yang di kedipkan sekali dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dirinya sendiri lewat cermin panjang yang ada didalam kamarnya. Menampakkan dirinya yang masih di balut gaun merah darah tanpa lengan dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam pekat yang melingkar di perutnya. Gaun yang panjang, tebal dan kembang itu. Tangan kiri nya yang masih mengengam erat mawar hitam itu dan kantong kecil berwarna keemasan yang berisi kepingan emas.

.

"Aku? Hiks.. Aku? Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Kepala Hinata yang kini tertunduk dengan satu tangannya yang menempel di dadanya.

"Aku apa? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.. Hiks... Hiks.. Apa yang dia katakan? Hiks.. Aku apa? Hiks... Hikss..." tangis Hinata menyesal. Apa yang di katakan sang pangeran itu? Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

.

Triiinng.. Ponsel jadul Hinata yang tiba-toba berdering menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan. Hinata baru ingat, ponsel nya masih ter cas dari kemarin.

Hinata yang menghapus air matanya dan melangkah menghampiri ranjangnya itu. Ia yang meletakkan pelan setangkai mawar hitam dan sekantong kepingan emas itu ke meja kecil di dekat ranjang nya dan mengambil ponsel nya yang penuh dengan debu itu. Sudah hampir 4 bulan kamar ini terlantar. Jadi Hinata tidak heran jika semua barang-barangnya sudah tertutup debu.

Lebih dari 200 pesan dan 200misscall yang entah dari siapa.

Hinata yang menekan aplikasi pesannya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

21.24.. Tt-bb-tttt/ sabtu.

Xxxxxxxxx : _apakah kau tidak akan menghadiri pesta dansanya_?

Hinata yang baru saja teringat soal pesta dansa itu. Ia yang langsung melempar asal ponsel nya yang berlari menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Ia yang mengambil bedak lamanya dan memakaikannya sedikit ke wajahnya yang sudah terdandan cantik oleh Sakura tadi sebelum ia kemari. Ia yang hanya memakai sedikit bedak itu hanya untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis tadi.

Hinata yang menyimpan kembali bedaknya dan mengambil 6 lembaran 50rb yang merupakan hasil tabungannya. Ia ingat jika ia tidak ada high heels. Ia harus membeli nya. Ia telah berjanji akan memenangkan mahkota itu maka dari itu penampilannya harus sempurna dari atas hingga bawah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja tiba di gerbang sekolahnya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berjaga diluar dan tidak ada murid yang berlalu lalang. Apakah Hinata terlambat?

Kakinya yang kini terbalut high heels 8cm yang berwarna merah keemasan.

Hinata yang mengatur nafas nya, merapikan rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Kedua tangannya yang setia mengangkat sedikit kedua sisi gaun nya. Acaranya terdapat di aula lantai dua.

Hinata yang terus melangkah menaiki tangga dengan tenang dan dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu aula. Kedua tangannya yang sudah mengengam kedua gangang pintu itu.

Jika pintu ini terbuka, semua orang akan memperhatikannya?

.

Pintu itu yang akhirnya terbelah, membuat semua pasangan menghentikan dansanya dan menatap siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Suara bisikan tanda tanya dan kagum yang mulai terdengar.

Hinata yang akhirnya melangkah masuk dengan menyeret gaun merah darahnya. Semua gadis yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya dan iri sedangkan para lelaki yang menatapnya kagum dengan kecantikan nya itu.

Beberapa lelaki yang menghampiri Hinata untuk mengajaknya berdansa tapi sayagnya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata.

Dan kini seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang menghalang jalan Hinata, Hinata yang hanya terdiam dan menatap kedua mata biru itu tapi mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat kosong dan mengapa air matanya hendak mengalir lagi?

Tatapannya, wajahnya. Mereka sungguh mirip.

"Naruto-senpai?" panggil Hinata pelan. Tapi mengapa air matanya terus mendorong ingin keluar? Hinata yang semakin dan terus menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin menangis apapun alasannya. Ia tidak ingin acara ini kacau karena dirinya menangis.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto pun megulurkan tangannya. "Mau kah kau berdansa denganku, Hinata?" ajaknya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, satu tangan Hinata yang langsung mengapai tangan yang masih terulur itu.

Mereka berdua yang melangkah ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa, membiarkan banyaknya mata yang menatap mereka. Seketika lantai dansa itu seolah milik mereka. Satu tangan Naruto yang menempel dipinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan Hinata yang menempel di lengan Naruto dan satu tangan mereka lagi yang telah bergengam erat.

.

Lagu super sloww yang mulai terdengar, mereka berdua yang terus berdansa mengikuti alunan musik tersebut. Kedua mata itu yang masih setia menatap, tidak lepas sedikitpun.

Wajah datar itu lagi-lagi membuat air mata Hinata ingin keluar.

"Dimana kau selama ini?" tanya Naruto seolah khawatir.

"Suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini." jawab Hinata apa-ada nya.

"Apa kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Hinata basa-basi, percayalah jika ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban iya dari orang ini.

"aku menghawatirkan mu. Aku terus meneleponmu dan mengirimkan mu pesan tapi tidak ada balasan sedikitpun." sudah jelas ternyata semua pesan dan miss call itu berasal dari lelaki ini.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata singkat.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah saat penentuan, siapa yang akan ter pilih menjadi prince dan princess malam ini." suara mc yang membuat semua orang menatapnya tapi tidak pada kedua pasangan yang masih berdansa ini.

Cahaya berwarna putih dari atap yang mulai berputar-putar, yang akhirnya berhenti ketika cahaya ia tertuju pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun merah darah yang masih berdansa dengan pasangannya.

"Maju lah, Gadis yang mengenakan gaun merah beserta pasangan dansa mu itu." ucap mc.

Hinata yang langsung menjauh kan dirinya dari Naruto dan melangkah pergi dengan menyeret gaun merah nya itu dan langsung di ekori oleh Naruto. Hinata yang tidak memperdulikan bisikan kesal para gadis karena ia yang terpilih. Bagaimana mungkin ia terpilih? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Beraninya ia berdansa dengan Naruto senpai! Bagaimana gaun jelek itu bisa terpilih? Bagaiamana bisa wajah jelek itu terpilih? Bisikan yang terus saja Hinata dengar tapi sayangnya ia tidak perduli karena saat ini ia tahu, para gadis itu tidak lebih baik dari nya.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang kini berdiri bersebelahan di atas pentas.

Sang kepala sekolah yang menopikan mahkota berwarna putih ke kepala mereka masing-masing yang membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan berat hati.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kalian sampailan?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dan Hinata mengangukan kepalanya. Ia yang melangkah menghampiri mic panjang yang tak jauh dari nya dan menatap sekitarnya sejenak.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Pertama, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata." ucap Hinata dengan wajah dingin nya yang membuat semua orang terbelak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang seolah di telan bumi dan kini ia berdiri disini dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda.

Dia? Hinata? Tidak mungkin. Padahal aku sudah senang ia menghilang. Dasar gadis sialan. Bisikan-bisikan benci dari para gadis yang mulai terdengar sedangkan para lelaki yang berbisik tak percaya dengan kecantikan Hinata tanpa kaca mata dan rambut kepangnya itu.

"Tak banyak hal yang bisa ku ucapan. Hanya terima kasih pada ibu kepala sekolah karena telah memilihku. Sekian." ucap Hinata datar, ia yang kemudian melangkah pergi dari panggung. Membiarkan bisikan-bisikan para murid yang kini tidak lagi penting untuk nya.

.

.

Hinata yang terus melangkah pergi keluar dari aula dengan dingin. Ia sudah dapat mahkotanya, ia telah menepati janjinya. Jadi bisakah air mata ini tidak mengalir?

"Tunggu Hinata." pinta seorang lelaki sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang melepaskan pelan tangan yang mengengamnya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya, posisi mereka yang kini berhadapan.

"Apa ada suatu hal yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Hinata, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, jadi kurasa ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya." ucap nya dengan kedua mata itu yang masih menatap lekat tapi mengapa hal ini seolah pernah terjadi?

Pangeran?

"Aku mencintai mu." sambung Naruto dan seketika mulut Hinata yang terasa kaku. Apakah ini yang di ucapkan pangeran waktu itu?

Apakah mungkin?

"Sebentar lagi. Ku mohon. Jangan menangis. Biar ku selesaikan hal ini." Hinata membatin, terus memohon agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu-

.

.

.

-tapi itu dulu." ucap Hinata yakin.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kau mencintaiku setelah semua ini? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan menolongku ketika aku di bully. Kau tidak pernah ada ketika aku membutuhkan sandaran tapi mengapa sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata, apakah orang ini hanya mempermainkannya karena kini ia telah berbeda?

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dalam diam." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah datang padaku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Karena aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya sendiri dan kini kau telah berhasil. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menggatakannya."

"Kau salah, Aku lemah. Aku sangat lemah. Sangat lemah, aku perlu seseorang untuk mendukungku, aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, mengapa kau bisa berangapan bahwa aku ini kuat?"

Satu tangan Hinata yang terangkat, menempel di pipi kanan Naruto dengan mata mereka yang masih saling menatap.

Sebentar lagi. Jangan menangis. Ku mohon.

"Kau begitu mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip. Mata, hidung, mulut, wajah, tatapanmu."

"Awalnya aku mengira kau adalah dirinya, aku mengira kini dirinya ada didalam dirimu tapi." ucap Hinata dengan satu tangannya yang kini menempel di dada Naruto.

"Kau bukan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah hanya memperhatikanku dan datang ketika aku sudah bisa bangkit. Dia selalu datang padaku ketika aku dalam kesulitan dan butuh sandaran. Kalian berdua sangat berbeda."

.

"Kini aku sangat yakin kau bukan dirinya. Wajah kalian hanya mirip. Tidak lebih dari itu." sambung Hinata menyakinkan dirinya.

"Jadi kini.-

.

.

.

-Aku tidak perlu lagi, dirimu yang selalu memperhatikanku dalam diam." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

Air matanya yang langsung menetes keluar. Hinata yang mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Matanya yang terpejam tiga detik dan kemudian terbuka lagi. Matanya terasa panas. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Hinata yang langsung berlari pergi, mejauh dari sekolah. Menjauh dari semua nya. Ia hanya ingin dikamarnya saat ini.

.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya, menatap kosong ke arah tangga. Ia telah pergi.

"Hinata..." panggil nya pelan.

.

.

.

Bamm..Hinata yang menghempas kasar pintu kamarnya hingga pintu kamar itu tertutup. Ia yang langsung medudukan diri nya dilantai dengan punggungnya yang bersandar di sisi ranjang. Ia yang menatap dirinya melalui cermin panjang yang tak jauh di depannya. Ia tak perduli gaun itu yang terkena debu dilantai atau apapun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." tangisnya yang mulai terdengar, kepalanya yang tertunduk, air matanya yang mulai menetes, mengenai gaun merahnya itu.

"Hiks... Huaaa... Huaaa.. Hiks... Hiks.. Me..mengapa aku menangis? Hikss..hiks..mengapa aku menangis? Hiks.." satu tangan Hinata yang kembali menempel didadanya. Ia telah kembali ke dunianya tapi mengapa ia menangis? Mengapa ia sedih? Megapa ia kecewa?

"Aku.. Aa.. Mengapa.. Aku .. Hiks.. Menangis? Hikss.. Hmm.. Aku sudah... pulang hikss... Hiks.. Pangeran.. Aku ingin menemui mu. Hiks.." Jika saja waktu itu ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal, saat ini sudah dipastikan ada senyuman di wajahnya bukan tangisan.

Tapi tidak. Ini adalah rumahnya bukan disana.

.

.

"Jangan menangis Hinata, seharusnya kini sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahmu bukan tangisan." ucap Hinata menguatkan dirinya tapi mengapa air matanya tak berhenti? Mengapa air matanya terus mengalir?

"Hiks.. Huaa.. Hikss.. Biarkan aku menangis. Han..hanya untuk malam ini saja.. Hiks.. Aku janji.. Hiks.. Besok tidak ada lagi tangisan.. Hiks.." ucap Hinata seolah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Huaaaaa.. Hikss... Hiks.. Huaaaa...hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

Senin. 07.45.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, Hinata yang kini tengah melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan seragam dan sepatu yang lebih layak. Rambutnya yang terurai rapi tanpa kaca mata. Wajahnya yang terlihat dilapisi sedikit bedak dan lipbalm. Tidak lupa mahkota yang masih setia di kepalanya.

Ternyata kepingan emas yang di berikan pangeran memiliki harga yang sangat tinggi, cukup untuk Hinata membeli pakaian yang baru, membayar sewa dan keperluan. Beruntungannya Hinata karena semalam adalah hari minggu, tanpa istirahat Hinata pergi menjual kepingan emas itu dan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan nya. Uang itu sangat banyak, sangat banyak. Tak akan habis jika hanya Hinata seorang yang megunakannya. Kerena itulah, Hinata berencana untuk membeli rumah. Hmm.

.

Hinata yang melangkah menghampiri loker nya yang terlihat bersih tapi masih di penuhi buku-bukunya. Sepertinya mereka tidak membuang buku milik Hinata dan juga para gadis itu tidak mengacau lokernya. Hinata yang mengambil beberapa buku dan kembali menutup loker nya. Membiarkan beberapa pasang mata yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Hinata yang melangkah memasuki kelas dengan wajah nya yang sangat datar, terkesan dingin tapi berwibawa.

Belum sempat melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya, beberapa gadis telah menghalang jalan Hinata dengan tatapan benci dan merendahkan tapi sayangnya, Hinata sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan tatapan itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba muncul, sialan! Seharusnya mahkota itu milikku." marah gadis berambut merah yang ternyata Karin.

"Kau tahu mengapa mahkota ini menjadi milikku?" tanya Hinata tenang dan dingin, Karin yang hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Karena kau tak pantas untuk memilikinya." ucap Hinata yang lebih dari cukup untuk memancing emosi Karin.

"Kau kira dengan penampilan mu yang berubah kau sudah berubah? Dasar jalang tak tahu diri! Kau tetaplah gadis miskin dan menjijikan!" marah Karin dengan satu tangannya yang telah melayang hendak mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata tapi Hinata terlebih dulu berhasil menangkap tangannya itu.

"Kau juga tetap tidak berubah. Selalu merendahkan seseorang." ucap Hinata santai yang kemudian menghempas tangan Karin.

"Apakah kau tahu aku menghilang kemana selama ini?" ucap Hinata memberi jeda.

"Aku pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana kau ataupun kalian semua tidak akan bisa pergi. Tempat yang diidamkan oleh banyaknya orang. Aku belajar banyak hal dari sana jadi. Jangan pernah sama kan diriku yang sekarang dan dulu lagi." sambung Hinata yang langsung melangkah masuk, melewati beberapa gadis yang terlihat terbungkam itu. Gadis yang dulunya merendahkannya tapi kini tidak lagi bisa melakukannya.

Semuanya telah berubah.

"Pangeran? Apakah kau melihatnya? Aku berhasil membungkam mereka?"

.

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.02. Para murid yang sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu, kelas yang sudah kosong, hanya menyisihkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah membaca bukunya. Ia telah bolos selama empat bulan. Banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." ucap gadis yang ternyata Hinata sambil menyimpan buku-bukunya kedalam rensel nya.

.

Hinata yang kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Mengapa kau berada disini?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri, bersandar di dekat jendela di ruangan kelasnya.

Orang tersebut yang melangkah, menghampiri Hinata. Kembali mempertemukan kedua mata itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa air mata Hinata kembali memberontak ingin keluar lagi?

"Hinata, bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada untukmu tapi bisakah kita mengulanginya dari awal lagi?" pintanya berharap.

"Naruto-senpai. Waktu yang telah berlalu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." jawab Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi. Air mata dari mata kiri nya yang langsung menetes.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Waktu tidak akan pernah berputar balik.

Waktu tidak akan kembali lagi, sama hal dengan dirinya yang tak akan bisa lagi kembali ke sana. Bahkan jika ia menangis hingga air matanya kering, bahkan jika ia terus menyesalinya seumur hidup, bahkan jika ia terus memohon.

"Pangeran?"

.

Waktu yang telah berlalu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi bahkan cuma sedetik. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali!

.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun pun berlalu, Hinata yang berhasil mendirikan toko Fashion dua tahun lalu. Tempat dimana ia menciptakan gaun-gaun pernikahan yang indah dan tentu dengan harga selangit. Rumah Hinata yang kini berukuran sangat besar, mungkin lebih tepat di sebut sebuah mansion. Ia sangat berhasil selama tiga tahun ini. Mobil, harta, rumah megah, menjadi bos, memiliki banyak karyawan, supir pribadi. Semuanya berubah.

Beberapa saudaranya yang mengunjungi Hinata, meminta bantuan dan belas kasih Hinata karena kini mereka terpuruk tapi sayangnya Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata sangat mengingat dimana semua saudaranya mengacuhkannya karena merasa Hinata merepotkan. Kini hal yang sama telah mereka rasakan. Jangan bilang Hinata jahat dan kejam. ia hanya ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya karena di acuhkan oleh saudara sendiri.

Meskipun begitu Hinata lebih dari sering membantu orang-orang tak bercukupan diluar sana. Ia tahu rasanya susah dan karena kini ia telah sukses, ia selalu menolong orang yang memerlukan bantuan.

.

Kini umur Hinata yang telah mencapai 22 tahun dan jika saat ini sang pangeran masih ada seharusnya umurnya adalah 24tahun.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.. Pangeran?" suara tangis yang mulai terdengar. Hinata yang kini ter duduk di lantai didekat ranjang king size nya, dihadapan cermin besar. Badannya yang terbalut gaun merah tebal dan kembang, garis-garis berwarna hitam pekat yang melingkar di perutnya. Kedua tangannya yang masih setia mengengam setangkai mawar hitam yang tidak layu sama sekali. Tidak lupa kepalanya yang dihiasi oleh mahkota yang didepatkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Jika dilihat keluar, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.51. Hari ini adalah bulan purnama total. Harusnya Hinata menikmati bulan itu tapi ia malah menangis disini.

Selama tiga tahun ini tidak sehari pun Hinata tak memikirkan pangeran disana. Ia bahkan telah lupa dalam tiga tahun ia sudah berapa banyak kali ia menangis dan mengenakan gaun itu. Hinata sangat merawat gaun dan setangkai mawar hitam itu. Hinata selalu menyimpan gaun dan mawar ini di sebuah lemari kaca ukuran besar. Ia selalu mengenakan Gaun ini dan menangis. Ia selalu menangis ketika ia mengingat dansa terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

.

"Hiks.. Aku menepati janjiku. Hikss.. Apa kau melihatnya? Hiks.." tanya Hinata entah pada siapa sambil terus menatap dirinya dari balik cermin. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah, matanya yang sudah bengkak tapi ia tak perduli. Jujur saja jika dari tadi Hinata telah menangis berjam-jam, ia baru saja tenang dan tiba-tiba saja ia menangis lagi. Bahkan sudah banyak kali Hinata pingsan karena terus menangis tapi ia tetap tak perduli. Bisa di pastikan jika malam ini Hinata akan pingsan lagi.

"Hiks... Apa.. Kau baik-baik saja?. Hmm..! Seharusnya .. Hiks.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu!.. Hiks..!Aku hiks.. Aku ingin tinggal denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku ingin tinggal denganmu! Hiks... Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu dan tinggal denganmu.. Hiks...aku ingin pergi.. Hiks.. Ke sana. Dan tinggal hiks.. Dengan mu..." Hinata yang awalnya berteriak tapi tiba-tiba suaranya melemah, matanya yang perlahan terpejam begitu juga dengan kesadarannya. Selama beberapa ratus kali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dan kini ia benar-benar yakin jika dirinya ingin tinggal bersama orang itu. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah memilih pulang kesini. Seharusnya hari-harinya diisi oleh tawa tapi malah sebaliknya yang terus Hinata dapatkan. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia ingin menemui pangeran itu!

"Hiks.." mengapa ia terus memikirkan pangeran itu? Mengapa selama tiga tahun ini rasa cinta dan rindunya tidak pudar sama sekali?

.

23.59 00.00

Hinata yang kini telah terbaring ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri dengan setangkai mawar hitam yang masih melekat di telapak tangan kiri nya.

Bulan purnama yang terlihat masih bersinar terang, sangat indah tapi sayangnya. Saat ini keadaan Hinata tidaklah seindah bulan purnama itu.

.

.

Semuanya telah berakhir.. Tidak ada yang berubah.. Jika Hinata tidak melupakan sang pangeran yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu maka setiap saat, ia akan selalu menangis... Ini bukan kali pertama nya tapi ini sudah ke ratusan kalinya..!

.

.

Tapi tetap saja..

.

.

Masih tidak ada yang berubah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue? Or the end?

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha.. Kalau bikin yang begini aku bisa.. Makanya cepat selesai hahaha..

Moga bagus chap kali ini.. Maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun ga bagus..

.

.

.

.

Byee.. Bye..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Princess?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Princess? by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata.

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

.

Matahari yang semakin meninggi, cahaya-cahaya nya yang mulai masuk melalui cela-cela jendela. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang masih terbaring di ranjang super king size nya dengan gaun merah darah yang masih terbalut di tubuhnya.

.

Matanya yang tertutup mulai bergerak-gerak. Matanya yang masih terasa panas dan berat. Perlahan mata itu pun terbuka. Matanya yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah.

.

Matanya yang kembali terpejam lagi selama satu menit yang kemudian kembali terbuka. Tatapannya yang 100persen ter fokus pada langit-langit kamarnya. Apakah para maid nya yang mengendongnya ke ranjang? Ini memang sering terjadi tapi mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda? Langkt-langit berwarna putih? Bukankah dinding kamar Hinata berwarna lavender? Entahlah mungkin matanya masih bermasalah karena menangis semalam.

Mata itu yang kembali tertutup, semoga saja mata bengkaknya akan segera baikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kedua mata bulan itu yang kembali terbuka, sepertinya matanya sudah terasa tidak begitu bengkak dan berat lagi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang terduduk pinggir ranjang, di dekat Hinata.

Hinata yang menatap sejenak orang itu dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali menutup matanya. Ia pasti berhalusinasi lagi. Ini juga sudah ke sekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Hinata yang kembali lolos dari kedua sisi matanya. Mengapa ia menangis lagi? Apakah masih tidak cukup ia menangis semalam?

Sebuah telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba menempel di pipi kanan Hinata dengan jari-jarinya yang menghapus pelan air mata yang terus saja lolos dari sisi matanya yang membuat mata Hinata kembali terbuka dan menatapnya. Mengapa orang ini masih tidak menghilang? Mengapa orang ini terlihat begitu nyata?

"Kau menangis." ucap lelaki itu datar dan pelan.

Tangan kanan Hinata yang perlahan terangkat dan akhirnya menempel di pipi kiri lelaki itu. "Hiks.. Aku bahkan bisa menyentuhmu." ucap Hinata pelan dengan air matanya yang terus menerus menetes.

"Hinata, Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya lelaki itu yang cukup membuat Hinata memutar otaknya.

Apakah ini sungguh nyata?

"Pangeran..?" panggil Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir lagi.

"Ini aku." jawab lelaki bersurai kuning itu yang membuat tangis Hinata kembali pecah. Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dan memeluk erat lelaki yang dipanggil pangeran itu. "Hikss. Huaaa.. Hiks.. Aku hiks.. Aku merindukanmu.. Hiks... Hiks.." tapi sungguh kah ini nyata? Jika ia bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya ia kembali lagi kesini?

"Hinata? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya sang pangeran lembut tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hinata yang hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus membiarkan air matanya yang membasahi baju di dekat pundak sang pangeran. "Hikss... Aku.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku me..rindukanmu.. Hiks...hikss.."

Apakah mungkin ini mimpi?

"Hinata." panggil sang pangeran.

"Hiks.. Bisakah .. Hiks.. Bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau sungguh nyata?. Hiks.. Bisakah kau hiks.. Mengatakan aku tidak bermimpi? Hiks.. Hiks.." pinta Hinata dengan tangisnya yang semakin pecah.

"Hinata, ini aku. Aku benar-benar disini." jawab sang pangeran yang kembali membuat otak Hinata berputar.

Apakah orang ini sungguh nyata? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana Mungkin?

Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ia yang menatap sejenak lelaki di depan nya ini. Memastikan jika orang ini benar-benar nyata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya yang hendak pecah lagi.

"Hinata, itulah pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan. Bagaimana caranya kau kembali lagi kesini?" sang pangeran yang kembali bertanya yang membuat tangis Hinata kembali pecah.

Hinata yang kembali memeluk erat sang pangeran. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Tidak tahu.. Hiks.. Aku aku tidak tahu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tiba-tiba saja aku disini. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku.. Ingin terus disini.. Hiks.. Hiks. Aku sungguh me-mrrindukanmu..."

"Jangan menangis lagi." ucap sang pangeran berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya? Mengapa Hinata bisa kembali lagi kesini?

.

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu Hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis dan sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Hinata?" tanya sang pangeran yang masih ter duduk di pinggir ranjang itu dengan Hinata di dekat nya.

Hinata yang tidak menjawab, kedua tangannya yang perlahan mendekat ke satu tangan pangeran dan mengengamnya erat.

Memori di benak Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersalin ke benak sang pangeran.

"Kau selalu menangis." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata terus menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku." sambung sang pangeran.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pengeran yang buruk. Hiks..." ucap Hinata yang kembali memeluk pangeran tampan nya itu. Ia yang sudah lebih tenang tapi berbagai pertanyaan yang terus berputar diotaknya. Bagaimana caranya? Mengapa bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini tidak nyata? Apakah ini sungguh nyata? Apakah ia telah benar-benar kembali lagi kesini?

.

Pintu kamar Hinata yang tiba-tiba di buka dari luar yang membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Langkah kakinya yang berhenti ketika ia berdiri di dekat sang pangeran.

"Lihatlah mawar hitam itu." ucap wanita itu sambil menatap setangkai mawar yang terletak di atas ranjang di dekat Hinata yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. "Mawar nya layu?" ucap Hinata aneh, perasaan semalam mawar ini tidak lagi sedikitpun tapi mengapa sekarang mawar ini layu?

"Aku menemukan ini dua tahun lalu." Sang ratu yang menyodorkan sebuah kertas tebal yang terlipat kepada Hinata. Hinata yang langsung membuka lipatan kertas itu, ini surat? Catatan? Entahlah tapi yang jelas. Hinata tidak mengerti apa tulisan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku berhasil menciptakan setangkai mawar hitam yang bisa memenuhi apapun keinginanku, aku telah mencobanya sekali dan mawar hitam ini tidaklah layu, ini artinya mawar ini masih bisa bekerja tapi aku tidak tahu berapa kali lagi mawar hitam ini akan bekerja, dua kali? Tiga kali? Empat kali? Dan karena aku telah menggunakannya sekali maka mawar ini akan bekerja tiga tahun lagi, begitulah seharusnya. Dan setelah kematian ku, ku harap mawar hitam ini tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah." ucap sang ratu menerjemahkan. Sekarang Hinata mengerti mengapa setelah tiga tahun ia baru bisa kembali lagi kesini.

"Apa yang ia pinta pada mawar hitam ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab sang ratu singkat.

"Ada suatu hal yang juga membuatku penasaran. Bukankah kau mengatakan ia adalah seorang peramal? Apakah ia selalu meramalkan segala sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu, ia hanya mengatakan beberapa hal soal ramalannya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin mengatakan semuanya karena tidak ingin mereka akan takut pada masa depan mereka." jawab sang ratu, Hinata yang hanya terdiam. "Apakah ia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi?" Hinata membatin.

"Aku akan menyuruh Sakura menyiapkan segala keperluan mu dan mengantarkan makanan untukmu." ucap sang pangeran yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Sang ratu yang langsung mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, di dekat Hinata yang masih ter duduk dan menatap punggung sang pangeran yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Semenjak kau pergi, dia menjadi lebih pendiam. bahkan lebih pendiam dari sebelum ia mengenalmu." ucap sang ratu yang membuat Hinata menatap nya.

"Ia begitu mirip dengan ayahandanya. Ia tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya. Sangat dingin, sangat pendiam tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat baik hati. Selama ini ia hanya kesepian. Tidak ada teman yang bisa mengajaknya berbicara ataupun bermain. Jadi kerena kau telah kembali, aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong buatlah anakku selalu bahagia. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya tentang dirimu dan dirinya jadi kurasa hal itu akan mudah untukmu." sambung sang ratu dengan senyumnya. Melihat anaknya yang sangat pendiam selalu mengingatkannya pada suaminya yang telah meninggal.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata membalas tersenyum.

Semuanya masih belum terasa nyata untuk Hinata tapi di satu sisi lagi Hinata merasa ini benar-benar nyata. Semuanya tidak masuk akal. Banyak hal yang membuat Hinata tak mengerti. Setelah tiga tahun menunggu, ia tiba-tiba kembali kesini. Untuk apa orang itu menciptakan sesuatu seperti ini? Apa yang telah ia pinta? Apa yang telah ia ramalkan? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah dari awal ia telah mengetahui jika hal ini akan terjadi?

Semuanya masih sangat tidak jelas.

Tapi..

Jika ini nyata, maka Hinata sungguh berterima kasih. Ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Ia sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Sungguh. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu, di semua tempat kini yang sudah di penuhi salju, yup tepat sekali. Salju telah turun. Sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Terlihat Hinata yang memakai gaun panjang dan tebal dengan lengan panjang berwarna cream. Ia yang terlihat kesusahan melewati salju-salju di tanah itu. Bagaimana tidak, tumpukan salju ditanah itu selalu menurun sedalam 30cm ketika Hinata menginjaknya.

"Pengaran tunggu aku." teriak Hinata pada pangeran yang sudah jauh didepan.

"Aakhh.." satu kaki Hinata yang tersangkut yang membuat dirinya terjatuh, dengan posisi menindih salju-salju itu. Terlihat sangat jelas, salju-salju yang ditindih Hinata langsung menurun, mencetak tubuh Hinata yang menindihnya.

Hinata yang mengangkat kepalanya, dan ternyata kini pangeran yang telah berlutut di hadapannya dengan satu tangannya yang di sodorkan kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang mengapai tangan itu dan pangeran langsung membantu nya berdiri. Bukannya berdiri Hinata malah menarik tangan itu yang membuat pangeran turut terjatuh dan terbaring disebelahnya. "Hahaha.." tawa Hinata singkat sambil terus menatap langit-langit yang masih terus menjatuhkan salju-salju.

Ini nyata! Masih sulit untuk Hinata percayai. Ia bahagia tapi ia masih terlalu takut jika ini tidak nyata.

Satu tangan Hinata yang mengengam erat satu tangan sang pangeran, kedua nya yang masih memandangi langit-langit. Membiarkan salju yang berjatuhan mengenai diri mereka.

"Aku masih tak bisa mempercayainya." ucap Hinata yang masih ragu.

Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya begitu juga dengan pangeran.

Tiba-tiba saja. Sebuah benda lembut dan dingin tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya yang membuat matanya terbelak kaget.

Kedua telapak tangan sang pangeran yang kini menempel di kedua pipi Hinata.

Pangeran meciumnya? Tidak itu bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya.

Pangeran yang perlahan melumat lembut bibir mungil itu.

Yah? Mmh? Aahh? Anoo? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang?

.

Pangeran yang akhirnya mejauhkan bibirnya dari Bibir Hinata, Hinata yang dengan cepat menggerakan bola matanya, kesana dan kemari, menghindari tatapan mata biru itu.

"Mengapa kau menolak lelaki yang mirip dengan ku itu?" tanya sang pangeran datar.

"Ka-ka-karena dia bukan dirimu." jawab Hinata yang awalnya gugup menjadi cepat sambil terus menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"Mengapa kau selalu menangis?" tanya sang pangeran lagi. Ia yang hanya berbasa-basi padahal sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban itu langsung dari mulut Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang kembali memerah, dengan cepat ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya terus berdebar cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu." jawabnya sambil terus menahan wajahnya yang terasa semakin memanas.

"Se-semua ini salahmu! Mengapa ..me-mengapa ka-kau tidak menyuruh ku un-untuk tetap tinggal?!" tanya Hinata menaikan suaranya. Ia sungguh malu! Apakah orang ini begitu tidak peka? Apakah ia bodoh? Apakah masih tidak cukup kode yang diberikan Hinata?

"Bukankah kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu? bukankah kau ingin menunjukan pada semua orang dirimu yang baru? Bukank~."

"Aku menginginkanmu!" sela Hinata yang semakin merona. Mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba memberontak keluar dari mulutnya? Apakah ia masih tidak mengerti?

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

.

.

Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

.

"Aku membaca pikiranmu saat ini." ucap nya yang membuat jantung Hinata semakin menggila. Apakah itu artinya ia tahu jika Hinata sedang memikirkan kode? Kode?

"Kyaahhhh! Kau kejam!" marah Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bisakah ia mati saja? Ini memalukan! Kode kode! Kyahahhh...!

Sebuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah tampan sang pangeran. Ia memang bisa membaca pikiran siapapun tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku-

.

-Juga merindukanmu." ucap sang pangeran yang membuat otak Hinata seketika berhenti berputar. Ia yang menjauh kan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan itu. Kedua telapak tangan sang pangeran yang perlahan mendekat dan kembali menempel di kedua pipi Hinata dengan dahi mereka yang juga ikut tertempel.

"tak seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk tetap tinggal. Tak seharusnya aku melepaskanmu." ucap nya yang membuat sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Hinata.

"Kata-kata yang kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mencintaimu."

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata." ucap nya memperjelas yang membuat Hinata semakin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."balas Hinata senang. Semejak tiga hari ini, senyuman selalu saja menghiasi bibirnya, tidak ada lagi tangisan dan kesedihan. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman dan bahagia.

Kedua wajah itu yang perlahan mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir itu pun kembali bertemu.

"Tiga tahun kau tidak memgunjungiku dan kau malah berciuman disini?" ucap seorang yang entah dari mana yang membuat kedua manusia itu mejauh.

Seorang lelaki berumur sekitar entahlah,yang kini telah bertumbuh tinggi. Tidak lagi imut-imut seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Lelaki itu yang berjalan menghampiri kedua manusia yang juga melangkah mendekatinya.

"Konohamaru?" panggil Hinata yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak senang.

"Kau telah bertambah tinggi, dimana pipi gembul mu itu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama aku tak ada?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum bahagia nya. Berusaha membuat Konohamaru melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Dimana kau selama ini? Kau menghilang seolah di telan bumi." tanya Konohamaru jutek. Terlihat jelas jika ia khawatir.

"Adik kecilku yang imut... Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." jawab Hinata dengan cengirannya.

"Padahal aku sudah berharap kau menghilang saja tapi kau malah tiba-tiba muncul disini. Betapa teganya kau!" ucap Konohamaru dengan makna yang sangat berbeda di hatinya.

"Aku meridukanmu juga, adikku sayang." jawab Hinata yang bisa menebak apa yang sesungguhnya ucapan Konohamaru itu. Sebuah hadiah pelukan super erat untuk Konohamaru yang membuatnya memberontak hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Kaaakauu.. Mem-membu..bunuhku..!" ucap Konohamaru susah payah.

"Hahahaha.." Tawa yang menghiasi bibir Hinata sedangkan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampan sang pangeran.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian.

"Dengan ini Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto. ku nyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi pasangan suami istri." ucap seorang pendeta pada kedua pasangan di hadapannya yang membuat banyaknya penduduk yang hadir bersorak bahagia.

Sebuah senyum super lebar di bibir sang pangantin perempuan sedangkan sang pengantin lelaki hanya tersenyum lembut dan tipis.

.

Apakah kini masa depan telah berubah dengan pernikahan ini? Apakah satu tahun lalu disana tengah terjadi kehebohan dengan kehilangan nya Hinata? Entahlah.. Sekarang itu tak lagi penting..

"Aku mecintaimu. Pangeran ku."

.

.

.

.

17 tahun berlalu. Terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang tengah bermain di halaman istana, tidak lupa dengan senyum bahagia di bibir mereka. Hinata dan Naruto, tidak lupa dengan seorang putra mereka yang kini mewarisi nama pangeran nya. Ia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambut kuning, mata biru dan garis-garis tipis di wajahnya dan kini umurnya baru mencapai 9tahun.

Naruto yang telah diangkat menjadi raja 4 tahun lalu.

"Dimana cucu kecilku?" ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah yang masih berjalan menghampiri keluarga bahagia yang masih bermain dengan bunga-bunga.

Kushina yang ikut mendudukan dirinya didekat cucu nya itu dan megecupnya sekilas.

"Nenek nenek, lihatlah bunga xx ini. Ia begitu harum dan indah." ucap pangeran kecil itu dengan suara imutnya sambil menunjukkan setangkai bunga berwarna orange.

"Iy~!?"

Piammm. Cczzttt... Bamm.. Langit yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dengan petirnya yang terus menyambar hebat yang membuat keluarga ini menatapnya bingung kecuali Hinata dan suaminya itu.

"Ibunda, bawalah anakku masuk kedalam kamarnya." pinta Hinata lembut yang langsung di iyakan oleh Kushina.

.

Satu tangan Hinata yang langsung mengengam tangan suaminya itu ketika ia merasa anaknya telah menjauh.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata menyesal.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." sela Naruto yang masih memandangi langit-langit.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mereka terganggu pada hal ini." sambung nya yang membuat air mata Hinata langsung mengalir keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Hiks.. Hiks.." tanya Hinata frustasi, ia yang langsung memeluk suami itu.

.

.

Flashback..

Hinata yang ter duduk dikamarnya, dipinggir ranjang nya dengan mawar hitam yang telah layu ditangannya. Helaian mawar ini yang terus dan telah berjatuhan seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, helaian mawar hitam terakhir itu pun terjatuh, mengenai lantai.

Sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Hinata yang kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasa cahaya itu telah hilang tapi seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo malah muncul dihadapannya. Gadis itu begitu mirip dengannya.

"Kau?" panggil Hinata terkejut sambil beranjak dari pinggir ranjangnya, tangkai mawar hitam tadi yang juga menghilang dari tangannya.

"Akan ada bencana yang datang, aku tak tahu kapan pastinya tapi yang jelas bencana itu tak bisa dihindari. Semuanya akan musnah. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, aku tidak ingin mereka semua hidup dalam ketakutan. Maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kalian semua masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk hidup dan berbahagia." ucap nya datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata memastikan, meskipun ia sangat tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku selalu mencoba melakukan apapun untuk menghindari bencana ini tapi sayangnya aku selalu gagal, aku bahkan menciptakan mawar hitam itu untuk menghentikannya dan ternyata aku gagal. Aku bahkan mengunakan nyawaku untuk hal ini tapi aku masih gagal."

"Satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang bisa mengubah takdir yang telah di tentukan oleh Kami-sama." sambungnya dan sedetik kemudian cahaya putih kembali menyala. Ketika Hinata membuka matanya orang itu telah hilang.

"Apa?" apakah itu benar? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah? Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ini benar? Apakah ia harus tetap diam? Tapi jika ia mengatakannya pada semua orang maka semua orang akan hidup dalam ketakutan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

Flashback end...

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Anak kita masih terlalu kecil. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan datang sangat cepat. Hiks.." tangis Hinata, ia yang masih memeluk erat suaminya itu. Saat ini semua penduduk pastilah panik. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Orang itu telah mengatakan jika semuanya akan musnah. Apa yang bisa dan harus mereka lakukan?

Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang, yang berhasil membuat semua pohon, bunga yang seolah ingin tercopot dari tempatnya dan benda ringan lainnya yang terbang entah kemana.

Angin yang masih berniat menerbangkan dua manusia yang masih berpelukan.

"Hiks..hiks.. Naruto. Hiks.. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata yang semakin frustasi.

"Tenanglah Hinata." hanya inilah yang bisa di ucapkan oleh Naruto.

Batu-batu api ukuran sedang dan besar dengan kecepatan tinggi terus menghantam bumi. Batu itu yang berhasil menjebol atap istana dan tempat lainnya.

"Naruto, hiks.. Hiks.. Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maukah kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu mencin hiks..mencintaiku? Hiks hiks.." Hinata yang semakin panik dan semakin memeluk erat suaminya itu, Ia yang sangat merasakan panasnya batu-batu api yang terus berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Hinata, sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya bahkan bila kita telah di lahir kan kembali. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan mecintaimu. Puteriku." jawab Naruto yang akhirnya membalas memeluk erat istrinya itu.

Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan tanah yang terus bergetar.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Naruto.. Hiks.. Hikss..terima kasih banyak.. Hiks.. Terima.. Hiks.. Kasih..pangeranku."

Jika memang begini takdir mereka. Maka tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Bamm.. Bamm.. Bamm.. Meteor-meteor api yang masih berjatuhan. Menghancurkan, membakar apapun yang tersentuh.

Bammm...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjuta-juta tahun kemudian..

Di sebuah sekolah elit, di ambang pintu kelas.

"Hei Hyuuga! Jangan mengira dengan dirimu yang kaya kau bisa melakukan apapun maumu! Berhenti lah bersikap baik dan mencari perhatian semua lelaki!" marah seorang gadis cantik yang hanya karena iri pada seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan bersurai indigo yang terus dikatakan baik hati oleh murid lainnya. Gadis bersurai indigo ini yang hanya terdiam, bukan tidak berani melawan tapi tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin panjang.

Satu telapak tangan gadis cantik itu yang hendak menampar pipi gadis bersurai indigo ini tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar dari seorang lelaki bersurai kuning, bermata biru laut dan garis-garis tipis dikedua pipinya, menahannya. Mencengkram semakin kuat tangan yang telah berani ingin menampar gadis bersurai indigo ini.

"Berani sekali kau ingin menyakitinya." ucap lelaki bersurai kuning itu datar tapi terlihat jelas jika ia marah.

"Naruto.." panggil gadis bersurai indigo lembut sambil mengengam pelan telapak tangan lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto ini, tidak lupa dengan senyum lembut nya yang membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan gadis pencari masalah itu. Para gadis itu yang langsung berlari pergi, jika orang ini berada disini, sebaiknya mereka tidak macam-macam pada pacarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap nya dengan senyum bahagianya hingga matanya menyipit.

.

"Terima kasih..-

.

.

.

.

-karena selalu menjaga ku.. Pangeranku-

.

.

.

-terima kasih kerena selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menolongku." ucap gadis bersurai indigo sambil terus menatap kedua mata biru itu.

.

.

.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi puteriku. mulai detik ini juga-

.

.

.

.

-kau telah menjadi ratu ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoooo.. Udh tamat.. Haha.. Maaf jika ga bagus atau pun ada yang salah.. Moga kalian suka..

.

Hmm.. Next chapter biar aku bikin behind the scene ya.. Haha..

Karena ini udh tamat.. Silahkan tinggal kan review.. Besok biar aku kasih pendapat aku soal fic ini..

.

Bye-bye


End file.
